


OHANA

by Janetslife



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Empathic Anthony DiNozzo, Families of Choice, Guide Anthony DiNozzo, M/M, Ohana, Protective Jim Ellison, Protective Steve McGarrett, Sentinel Steve McGarrett, Sentinel/Guide, Shaman Blair Sandburg, Steve McGarrett as a child, Tony Dinozzo as a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetslife/pseuds/Janetslife
Summary: As Sentinel & Guide, Jim and Blair thought they were alone now, always watching out for others but thinking there may be only a pair each generation… But real life is so much more inspiring than that, their eyes are about to be opened, and this was only the beginning…
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett, Doris McGarrett/John McGarrett, Duke Lukela/Nalani Lukela, Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 41
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_“Hello… Where am I? What’s this? Can someone help me please? I’m scared…” Came a child’s voice..._

Blair gasped as he sat up in shock, a page of his report, still stuck to his face. Glancing around him in the bullpen he couldn’t see anyone about. Realising, that 2am in the morning he wasn’t likely to either. Feeling disoriented and slightly alarmed, he considered that the voice he heard must have been in a dream, but it felt too real, he still felt anguished, the feeling that someone needed him still vivid.

Jim, hearing his guide’s sudden rapid heart rate, quickly finish cleaning up in the washroom and trotted down the hall to check on Blair. “What’s up Chief, you okay?”

Smirking at his partner as he took the page off Blair’s cheek and ruffled his long curls. Blair exasperatedly batted Jim’s hand away and said, “Don’t know Jim, do you know if anyone is here with us, did you hear a kid’s voice asking for help?”

Jim cocked an eyebrow quizzically at him, laid a hand on his guide’s shoulder and said, “No I didn’t but give me a minute and I’ll check around.” Grounding himself on his guide, he stretched out his hearing, listening and dismissing each person he could sense in the building, even beyond, “Sorry Chief, only a few of us still about, and certainly no children here at this time of night.” Giving Blair’s shoulder a sympathetic squeeze before moving back to his deck to finish up for the night and head to the loft, “Wanna talk about it?” He asked, noting that his normally laid-back partner looked a bit spooked still.

Blair shook his head dazedly, “Nah, not sure what’s going on, must have been dreaming, but it just felt more real than that... I could be going around the bend Man, I need to go home I think, with the week we’ve had, insanity is a possibility…” He said bemusedly, while shuffling papers back together and standing up to go.

Grabbing both their backpacks, Jim tucked Blair’s over his shoulder and steered them both to the elevator, telling his partner, “Yep time for all sleepy Guides to get their beauty sleep, past time even…” He chuckled, dodging Blair’s half-hearted backhand.

“What do you mean old man, I’m still gorgeous!” He bantered, ducking out of Jim’s reach with a grin.

Jim gazed at him thoughtfully, tapping his chin, while the elevator took them down to their car, “Cute maybe, pretty even…” He bravely retorted when the doors opened, darting out quickly, his laugh echoing though out the almost empty garage.

Blair gasped, jaw dropped, then narrowed his eyes at his way too wide-awake partner, “You, _you_… I AM NOT A GIRL! Karma, my friend, will find you in your very near future!”

Jim, opening the car for Blair, pulled him into a comforting hug, saying softly into his long curls, “Sorry Blair, just wanted to relax you after your scare earlier, trust me I know you’re no girl!” 

Blair, forgiving him already, returned the hug fiercely, “Yeah I know you were teasing Jim, I’m just tired and oversensitive at the moment, sheesh now I do sound like a girl.” Shaking his head ruefully.

Jim, starting the drive to the Loft replied “Let’s just get some sleep and finish up the case and the reports tomorrow, see if we can get Simon to let us off early, and maybe go to the cabin, do some fishing, relaxing?” Yawning Blair nodded agreeably, leaned his head against the window and relaxed for the drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

Excitedly bouncing back on his heels, waiting for Jim to unlock the cabin. Blair was chattering away about all the activities they could enjoy for their first weekend away for a long time. Jim smiling tolerantly at him, herded them and their gear inside and started opening the place to fresh air and making some much needed coffee.

Shoving a cup in Blair’s hands, he took the opportunity to speak while his guide was moaning over the great coffee. “Chief, firstly we’re only here for a few days, not weeks, so most of that we won’t get to, secondly this is _down time_, I’m worried about you burning out, I want you to relax, sleep, read, use the jacuzzi, fish, swim even… You’re too wired, and headed for a crash and burn…” Holding up his hand to stop the coming protest, he asked “When was the last time you meditated Blair?”

That stopped his partner for a moment and while he was musing over the truth of that, Jim walked around behind him, laid his hands on his shorter partner’s shoulders and demonstrated with his fingers, “Feel this Chief, you are so tight, and while I am happy to help you with this, it’s also your genius brain that needs rest and meditation as well…”

“Okay Jim, you’re right, I didn’t realise how much self-maintenance I’ve been putting on the back burner, but what about you man? You have been under pressure too.” Blair reminded him.

“Not as much as you are Chief, there is splitting yourself between your students and classes at Rainer, the Precinct and your Guiding with me, helping anyone who asks for it, and you’re getting lost along the way… Now I’ll get settled in here why don’t you go for a wander and check out how things are around the lake? I’ll join you soon” He promised.

“Sure okay, good idea, I may also head up to the Bluff and try and catch some rays, get started on some meditation too, do want to join in?” Blair asked as he grabbed a bottle of water and a power bar for the walk which he shoved in his jacket pockets.

“Nah, not this time, I will catch up though, I just want to start a casserole for tonight then I will come find you, but Blair” He said catching his eyes, “Please wait for me to be around before you start meditating, you are too vulnerable while that happens and I need to be watching out for you.”

Blair huffed “You’re a worrywart, it’ll be fine...” Jim stepped up to him chest to chest and Blair quickly added, “But to stop you stressing I’ll wait.”

Jim lifting his chin with one finger, looking him in the eye, asked “Promise?”

With a quirked smile Blair patted Jim on the cheek affectionately “I promise Sentinel, _you overprotective_…” gasping at the sudden tickle in the ribs he received in a sneak attack, laughing as he dashed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Resting back on his elbows, lying back on the thick grass at the top of the Bluff, overlooking the lake and cabin nearby Blair turned his face into the warming Sun, took a cleansing breath and started to relax. After a while starting to feel sleepy and content he said, knowing that his Sentinel would probably hear him from the cabin, “Hey Jim if you take too much longer I’ll fall asleep up here and never get any meditating done.”

“Well we can’t have you too relaxed, now can we?” Jim spoke behind him, grinning at his friend who spun around wide eyed at him stuttering “DUDE! You freaky Ninja, I am SO putting a bell on you!”

“Just making my point about your vulnerability.” Jim stated softly as he settled next to Blair, giving him a comforting side hug then relaxing looking out over the small valley.

“Yeah, you may be right,’ Blair grumbled good-naturedly, bumping their shoulders together. “How are the senses going man? Any issues? What’s your range like at the moment?”

Jim shrugged, “Mostly okay now that I’m here with you, I stretched myself with hearing while you were gone but I didn’t zone, “There is a fresh kill part buried on the other side of the lake, I think it’s a Beaver or the like, but I’ll have to check for traps around there later and dispose of it properly, but yeah the scent of that might have prevented the zone…”

“So, I think we should be doing some testing, practicing controlling your senses before anything else then?” The Guide in Blair coming to the fore as usual, putting others before himself without a thought.

“Nope, I can wait, it’s under control, now stop putting everyone else’s needs first and focus inward for a while, you really need it Blair, I’ll stay with you, watch your six and bring you out if need be” Jim told him firmly. 

Blair ducked his head, nudged Jim’s shoulder and said quietly, “Thanks Man.”

Moving himself into his meditating position, he started slowing his breathing and focused inward, thinking ‘_Jim’s right I should take the time to exercise this more often, I can’t be the Great Shaman and help to my Sentinel if I don’t apply it_…’ Then he cleared his mind…And heard soft, tired _crying_…?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking around the usual blue jungle for one of their spirit guides the Shaman tried to locate the source of the child crying, it didn’t seem to have a direction, so calling out for Achak; his Gray Wolf Spirit guide or Jim’s spirit animal; a black jaguar named Allohak, he heard a sharp bark in the distance, and moved toward it, soon spotting Achak in a clearing, it was odd that his wolf didn’t come over to greet him as usual, but was displaying protective behaviours over a rumpled form in the grass.

Coming closer, speaking softly, Blair could hear Allohak patrolling nearby, not surprised about Jim’s guide guarding his pack.

He went to kneel by a young boy who looked about 10 or so, he saw for the first time that in the boy’s arms was a pure white wolf cub with beautiful green eyes growling softly, watching Blair warily. Blair decided to not touch the boy for the moment but sat close and watched curiously as Achak started to lick the boy on the face and sniffed at the cub, “Hey there buddy, are you okay, can I help you find someone?”

“I’m scared, what is this place? I want to go home” The boy hiccupped, hugging the cub tighter and sitting up to face Blair bravely, with big watery green eyes, just like his cub.

Blair reached out to the cub, allowing a sniff, asked him, “First of all what’s your name? Mine’s Blair Sandburg, what is the last thing you can remember? And who’s your friend?” Pointing at the beautiful white cub.

“Hi Mr Sandburg, my name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr, but I prefer Tony, I was in our hotel room and had to run and hide because of the bad guys smashing in the door. And this is Lupo, I don’t think he’s real, I can only see him when I’m in this place, I think I’m dreaming…? Sir what’s going on?”

“Hi Tony, call me Blair okay? Look I’ll try and help you with all your questions but we first need to make sure you’re safe, this is the spirit plane, it’s sort of like dreaming but you’re awake, I’ll explain more about it later, do you know where you and your parents are?” Blair asked softly.

Wiping at his eyes, Tony squared his shoulders while he considered his answer, “Mom died when I was 6, Dad left me here in the hotel in Hawaii a few days ago, I think he forgot I was with him on this trip and went home.” Tony muttered matter-of-factly, with a shrug, “When I heard men trying to get into the suite, I climbed out on the balcony to the next few rooms till I found an open door and am now hiding in the store room near the pool area… Mr Sandburg what do I do? Where are you, can you help me?”

“I’m in Washington State Tony, but I have a friend that I need to talk to that may be able to find help for you, can you remember which hotel it is? I also have to tell you that you’re being very brave, that must have been very frightening, did you see the men at all, would you be able to recognise them?”

“I am at the Park Lane Ocean Resort.” Tony turned with a small smile, showing the Hotel name on the bathrobe he was wearing, “Though I suppose I won’t be allowed to keep this now, it’s so fluffy…” He whispered softly. After a moment, he seemed to draw on some inner strength and straightened up, patting the wolf pup gently and tried to remember what he had seen, “There were 4 men, 3 very big, looked like Islanders, and one who seemed to be the boss, he was yelling for my Father in Italian…He was swearing about being owed money.”

He sighed in exasperation, “My Father always said ‘DiNozzo’s are tough, they sort out their own problems and asking for help is weak, going to the Police is wasting their time’, and to not bother him with my stupid questions… But Mr Sandburg, I really tried, I stayed in the suite, didn’t annoy anyone when I came back from swimming and noticed he had packed his stuff and left. I escaped and hid from the bad guys; I am sorry for bothering you with my problems, but I really don’t know what to do now? It won’t be long before My Father’s Accountant notices that the Hotel bill is growing, and I will be in so much trouble then, I didn’t have time to take my things because I was in bed watching a movie, so I hid in this store room and must have fallen asleep…” His voice faltered.

Blair, wondering at the life this poor kid must be living, took a deep breath and tried to think, “First do you think you are safe and out of sight for the moment?” He asked.

“Yes, I was helping my friend Nadim the pool boy in this storeroom the other day, only the staff use it, and they won’t be here for a few hours yet” The boy confided.

Blair stood up and held his hand out for Tony, “I’ll need to call a friend for some advice, he’s my best friend in the whole world and he’s also a Detective, he’ll know what to do.”

Tony tugging on Blair’s hands urgently pleaded, “You aren’t leaving, are you? How will I find you again?” Lupo started barking agitatedly at everyone.

“No, no, no I’m not leaving you, I can call him here for a short time, I have done it before, he’s not really a fan of this place but he humours me, and he’s my anchor to the real world...” Blair said with a soft smile, laying an arm around Tony’s shoulders, not sure how much comfort the boy would allow, “Are you okay to meet him?”

Standing resolutely next to Blair, Tony took a fortifying breath and nodded shakily and looked up at Blair with big trusting green eyes.

Mentally sending a tug on the bond he shared with Jim, he felt an instant response and suddenly the big man was standing before them. With a gasp of shock Tony ducked in behind Blair and the Wolf pup leaped forward with a puppy bark.

Jim grinned down at Lupo, and declared, “_Well that’s cute_” Crouching down to reduce his size he carefully peered around Blair and said, “Hi there, my name’s Jim, are you a friend of Blair’s?”

Tony, not letting go of Blair’s hand, met Jim’s eyes steadfastly, nodded and reached out to his pup, sinking fingers into the thick fur, comforting the Wolf.

Jim slowly stood up and quickly searched the area around them, the soldier and protective Sentinel kicking in, as was reflected in his spirit animal, Allohak still patrolling, and guarding them. Turning to his guide with an arched brow, “So Chief, what’s been happening?”

Blair preceded to share Tony’s story, and asking, “Is there anything we can do unofficially, if possible?”

Jim gazed at Tony thoughtfully for a few moments, then kneeling down again, he started with, “I’m sorry you’re having to deal with this at the moment kiddo, is there someone you really trust, do you want us to get your Father?”

Glancing up at Blair for assurance, Tony flopped to the ground tiredly, clearly deciding to trust these two strangers in this weird dream world and hoping that he won’t just wake up and this nightmare would be worse.

After a moment’s thought he shrugged helplessly and stated, “He won’t come, he’ll just be angry again for bothering him when he’s got bigger problems or interrupting him as he’s working on a big deal. Usually the Accountant talks to me if I’ve been costing too much money or Miss Janine, Father’s Secretary will talk to me about school or appointments… _Perhaps…_ José the Gardener, or Sophia the cook, they might help me?

With a fond smile he shared, “Sophia is kind to me when I’m hurt also, she’s teaching me to cook and speak Italian... José, when he has time teaches me Spanish and we play different sports...” Tony’s voice faded away, realising that he may have said too much by the saddened looks on the men’s faces, “Please don’t say anything to my Father… He’ll punish me and fire the staff that are kind to me again…I can handle… _Punishment_, but I don’t want to lose my friends, please…” He implored.

Blair, raising his hands placatingly, “No Tony we won’t do anything you don’t want us to do okay? But can I please give you a hug, I really need a hug right now and I think you do too…?”

Jim chipped in, “Blair gives great hugs dude, I need to leave you both for a moment to make a call, I have a friend that lives in Honolulu, I trust him, he’s a Police detective like me and he’s also got a son and daughter around your age, maybe you’ll get some new friends out of this, is that okay?

“Okay.” Tony said shyly, allowing Blair to tackle him and they playfully rolled across the grass with the Wolf pup joining in.

Jim disappeared and the still giggling Tony, leaning into Blair, cuddling the puppy confided to Blair, “Detective Jim is a bit scary at first, isn’t he?”

Blair with an arm around the boy’s shoulders, laughed and agreed, “Only to the bad guys, when you get to know him he really is the best, and _a real softy_ too, don’t tell him I said that.” He grinned, then became serious, “But I trust him with my life, he’s saved me many times in our work, and he will do his utmost to make sure you are safe, okay?”

Tony quickly nodded and asked, “So what happens now Mr Sandburg, will I be able to see you again?”

Thinking for a moment Blair said, “We do need to explain a few things about what is happening to you on this spirit plane, not everybody can access it, and to be honest I don’t really understand yet how you were able to at such a young age, I will have to do more research on this…” He contemplated thoughtfully. “For now though I will share some things with you but you must keep this to yourself, people will think you’re crazy if you tell them about all this, I’m not even sure how Jim’s going to explain this to his friend…”

Tony gazed sincerely at Blair and told him, “I’m good at remembering things, I could memorise your phone number and we could talk that way? I live in Long Island or at the boarding school, but I have never been to Washington…”

Blair nodded yes, “Good idea Tony, and please call me Blair? Mr Sandburg makes me feel so old...” He said with a smirk, “Even on the phone, there may be some things that we can’t talk about, so with some practice, you could _call me_ to the spirit plane, like I called Jim and vice versa? Then we can catch up, or you can call me for help at any time like you did this time… Which thinking about it, I believe you are a guide like me and a very powerful one too...”

At Tony’s puzzled look Blair smiled and said, “Look there is could be a whole university degree to study on this subject and in the future I could see that happening, however for now I’ll give you the basics, do you like history and social studies?” Tony shrugged and nodded, “Okay good, I’ll try and help you understand…” He sat back and thought for a moment.

“In times past, when we lived in tribes, clans, villages etc. There would in some generations, be a member of that community with enhanced senses, which means they can see further, hear better, smell more than everyone else. These were called Watchmen, or Sentinels, or maybe a Guardian. The people depended on these Sentinels for their survival, sensing enemies, predicting the weather, exposing predators etc.”

Tony interrupted with, “José always says that I can see and hear really far away, do you think that I am one?”

“I suppose anything is possible, we may have to test that for you and see…” Blair mused thoughtfully. “A Sentinel has all 5 senses enhanced, and Jim is one of the best I have worked with, but each Sentinel needs a helper, a Guide, because Jim is vulnerable while he is using his senses, I protect him. There are also times where he may focus too strongly on one sense and fall into a zone, I can help him by bringing him out of it using my voice and triggering his other senses like smell, hearing or touch. I also take care of him in other ways, Sentinels are sensitive to chemicals, medications and certain foods, so I research what is okay for him and I am also writing all this in a book so that other guides can help their Sentinel too.”

“_Wow_, and you think I am one of these guides? How do we end up here though?” Queried Tony in wonder...

“Well, I think you are such a _strong_ guide that you may be a Shaman, like me. With training and our spirit animals we can access the spirit plane when we meditate. It seems to be an essential aspect of my task because if I don’t meditate regularly, I can become unwell, and unable to help Jim properly. That’s actually what I had been doing when we met because Jim was seeing the signs that I haven’t been looking after myself lately, so we took some time from work to recentre ourselves.”

“Not sure if I understand everything, but can you explain to me how I called you and how you called Jim?”

“Sure man, I’ll give it a go, with Jim and I it’s easier because we have bonded as Sentinel and Guide, and that’s a whole process I’ll explain to you when you’re older...” He said smirking at Tony.

The boy rolled his eyes, he’d heard that from adults all his life, and waved his hand in the air as if moving the subject along.

“But with you, I’m fairly certain that because of the trauma of what happened to you, you have come online with your guide gifts at a young age and instinctually reached out for help on the spirit plane and found me as your spiritually closest Shaman, I suspect that you will only need to meditate and call out for me and I will be able to sense you and meet you here again, would you like to practice that with me?”

Tony, already urgently shaking his head at the end, was becoming anxious again, “B-Blair I want to be safe when we do that, please, I don’t want you to go yet, please?” Cuddling closer to his new friend.

“It’s okay, we can wait, don’t worry buddy, not gunna do anything you don’t want to, okay?” Blair soothed him.

To calm things down while they waited for Jim, Blair told stories of his adventures as an Anthropologist and asked Tony about what languages he had learnt, by the time Jim called to Blair, they were chatting away in Italian _and_ Spanish.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile…

Thankful to be back in reality, Jim never as comfortable as Sandburg on the spirit plane, scanned his surroundings, resting a hand on his guides shoulder he was able to stretch his senses a long way. Satisfied that they were still alone he dug his phone out of his jeans and searched for the number he hadn’t called in a while. Waiting for the call to connect he affectionately patted Blaire’s curls, knowing he would normally get into trouble for that and grinning at getting away with it this time.

“Ellison do you have any idea what time it is out here?” Grumbled John McGarrett.

“Yeah sorry man but this is a biggie, a little kid is in trouble in the city and you’re the closest person to him that I trust for this…”

Wide awake now, John grabbed a pen and his notebook, “Okay give it to me, what’s the situation?”

Sharing what he could for now Jim briefed him and asked for an update asap, and to keep it quiet for the moment as he needed more info on Tony’s situation before they could move to official channels. 

“Hang-on Jimbo, I need a good reason to keep authorities out of this, plus I need to take some back up, it’s someone I trust but how did you got this information if you’re in Washington?” McGarrett asked.

“Okay well the source I can’t talk about unsecured, and I need to check the situation first because, at the very least this is a neglect/abuse case, or even worse this kid may end up in Witsec as a crime witness.” Jim admitted.

“All right let me secure him for now with me, and I will let you know what I can find out locally, please get back to me with any more info.”

“Thanks John, please let me know as soon as you have him safe, we’re gunna try and get over there soon too.” Jim ended the conversation and tugged on his connection to Blair to see if he was needed.

“Hey Jim, what’s the plan?” Blair asked when he had pulled Jim back.

Tony startled by the sudden appearance, jumped back in fright, making himself as small as possible behind Achak, hugging Lupo to his chest, “Shhh it’s okay Tony, I’m sorry I should have warned you that Jim was coming back.” Blair placated the boy.

Jim settling on the grass with them, spoke quietly to Tony, “Hey there kiddo, I have a good friend named Detective John McGarrett coming to get you to a safe place, make sure you ask for his identification before you go with him and then when you are in a safe place ask him to call me and you can talk to us on the phone as well okay?”

Tony nodded and came back to sit with Blair, still wary around the Detective.

“So, Tony tell me you like sports? What do you play?” quizzed Jim.

Eyes brightening on his expressive face the boy proceeded to talk about the Athletics he was good at and wanting to play football and basketball as soon as he is tall enough. With the single mindedness children had, he focused on the things that made him happy, relaxing with the two men and chatting cheerfully.

Suddenly he went quiet, “_Someone’s here._” He whispered, “What do I do?”

Blair, laying an arm around the quivering shoulders, “You need to go, think about where your body is and place yourself back there, it will be okay Tony, you need to find Detective John, he will be scared if he finds you like this, it will look like you’re asleep and he can’t wake you up, I promise we will talk again when you are safe.”

Tony gazed up at Blair tearfully, suddenly threw himself at Blair and wrapped long arms around his new friend, hugging him fiercely, then disappeared.

Huffing out a huge breath Blair wrapped his arms around his knees and dropped his head on his arms, worrying about the little guy, trying to think about what else to do.

Jim smiling wryly at his soft-hearted guide, wrapped a big arm around him and pulled him close, “Come on let’s go back and book a flight to Hawaii and check on him in person, I’ll let Simon know it’s an emergency, it’ll be fine”, he finished, giving Blair a noogie on the top of his head.

“Arrg Jim stop it you pain in the ass!” Laughing, while trying to get away, knowing that his friend was trying to cheer him up, “Okay man let’s go, so much for a quiet weekend fishing huh?”

“Yeah, stuff happens, still time in Hawaii is nothing to complain about, hey Sandburg, do you know how to surf?” He asked with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the sun was not yet fully up, the Park Lane Ocean Resort Hotel was starting to come alive with staff preparing for the new day, Det John McGarrett and his young partner Chin Ho Kelly, moved quietly through the pool area, following Nadim the pool attendant to where they thought Tony might be hiding.

Knocking gently on the storeroom door Nadim called out, “Are you in there hoa ʻōpio?” (_young friend_).

Hearing nothing, John motioned him back and tried the door, finding it unlocked but difficult to open, he realised it had been barricaded from the inside, the Detective knocked louder and called out, “Anthony DiNozzo, are you in there? This is Detective McGarrett, I’m here because a friend named Jim Ellison called and asked me to bring you somewhere safe, it’s okay for you to come out now”.

Hearing some movement, he glanced at his partner in relief and a nod, turned back to the door on hearing a soft voice, “Can I see some ID, Detective Jim told me to ask?”

All three men smiled, and both officers handed their credentials through the tiny gap that Tony made in the door. After a moment’s inspection and the sound of tools being moved inside the door opened wider and big green eyes blinked in the sunlight, on recognition of Nadim they saw a shy smile and finally the boy stepped out and handed back John’s Id, however he studied Chin seriously and said, “I don’t think Detective Jim said anything about you, do you know him too?”

Equally seriously, Chin knelt to Tony’s eye level and solemnly shared, “You are very wise to check Tony, may I call you Tony? No, I don’t know your friend Jim, but Detective John here is my partner, all police officers work together with a partner, we keep each other safe, I watch his back and he mine, when he told me that there was a brave young man that might be in trouble and scared, well I just had to come and help.”

Bristling, Tony archly retorted “DiNozzo’s don’t get scared!” He handed back Chin’s credentials and stepped back.

Unable to stop the grin, Chin stood and nodded, “No of course not, how silly of me.”

Giving his partner a smirk McGarrett stepped forward and holding out his hand to Tony, asked, “Now young man you must be hungry by now, would you like to come and get your stuff from the room and go get some breakfast?”

Nodding happily, like he just realised he was starving he started to say yes but then realised something else, “What will happen to me now, will you send me home today, or will I have to stay here?”

“Shall we get you fed first then discuss what you would like to happen next? You will have some choice Tony, as long as it doesn’t put you in danger, and we need to find out how that happened before we can make any decisions, sound fair to you?” John asked starting to lead them back into the Hotel.

Nodding in reply, Tony waved goodbye to Nadim and led the officers back to his room. On arrival they shared a glance over the boy’s head at the sight of the door, which had clearly been kicked in, John and Chin both drew their guns and kept Tony behind them as they entered and cleared the room, finding it empty. John allowed Tony to enter, understanding his dismay at the state of the room. Furniture overturned, broken and smashed items all around the suite, Tony watched while they slipped on latex gloves and did a quick search for clues.

“Why are you wearing gloves, what are you looking for?” The curious boy wondered.

Waving hands in the air John replied, “These are so we don’t contaminate the crime scene, there are always clues left behind that we might miss but the forensic people will find and we don’t want to hamper their work, they are crucial to helping us to solve cases and help people, like you.”

From the other side of the room Chin offered, “ We’re also searching for any evidence that may have been left by the intruders that will help identify them, will help us to find them, capture them, find out why they did this and lock them up, then we can be sure you are safe,” he finished.

Nodding sagely, Tony glanced around and asked, “Can I find my things, when you are finished or do I have to leave it all for your frenz…forens, what did you say they were called again?”

Patting him on the shoulder, John replied, “Forensic people, and yes but just your clothes, suitcase and personal items, leave everything else, including things belonging to your Father that he may have left behind, would you like some help, we need to leave as soon as we can?”

Shaking his head Tony moved towards the closet, informing them, “I know how to pack up quickly to leave in a hurry, I won’t take long, I promise, please don’t leave without me?”

Sharing a dismayed glance, the partners read each other’s resolve to get to the bottom of the boy’s neglect, “Never going to happen muli ʻōpio, we’re here for you, where you go, we go, ʻae?” Chin called out to him.

Tony paused in his packing, “Is that another language? Can you teach me some words, Nadim had similar sounding words too, he always called me Kāu ʻōpio when I was helping him, he said it means friend, what you said sounds similar?”

“Sure kiddo, ask away, what I just called you was young man and I was speaking Hawaiian, we mainly speak English here now but many locals that were born here grew up speaking Hawaiian, I’m happy to teach you some of the more common phases, if you like?”

“Yes, I’d love to learn, if you have the time, I won’t be a bother, I promise” Tony enthused, dragging his packed suitcase up to the men, “I think I have everything, where do we go now?”

“Okay Tony, you need to listen carefully to me now, Officer Chin will lead the way and you stay by my side, hold my hand…” John stopped when Tony protested, “I’m not a little kid anymore you know..”

With an indulgent smile John patted him on the shoulder, shaking his head, saying, “No I know that young man but if we come across someone that you recognise, I want you to signal me by squeezing my hand rather than drawing attention to us by speaking, that’s all.”

Shamefaced Tony apologised, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get upset.”

Crouching down to look Tony in the eye John said firmly, “No need to apologise young man, we need to know how you’re feeling too, so don’t hesitate to speak up if something bothers you okay, trust me I have kids and I know all about it if I upset them” he huffed with a laugh, “Now we’re going to make our way to my vehicle, do you know much about cars?

Tony shrugged, “I like old cars, like in the movies” With a quicksilver grin he gushed at them, “James Bond’s car the Aston Martin in Goldfinger, that’s such a cool car… And then the Pontiac Trans Am from Smokey and the Bandit goes so fast it’s so cool… But my favourite is the 1968 Mustang GT driven by Steve McQueen. That movie _Bullitt _had awesome chase scenes in San Francisco, he was tailing a 1968 Dodge Charger, are some of the best ever recorded on film, I would love to have one myself one day…”

Voice fading away in embarrassment at the astonished looks from the two men, he shook his head at himself, whispering, “Father always says I talk to much about silly things, sorry sir.”

John crouched down and tapped him gently under the chin, “No, no, that’s great, I love old movies too, and guess what, I have a black 1974 Mercury Marquis waiting for us out in the car park, let’s go and I’ll show you, but first, we need to walk beside me, squeeze my hand if you see someone that concerns you, indicate them using your eyes, and this is most important if I tell you to run, you run, find a good hiding spot and wait for us to come and get you when it’s safe, okay?”

Nodding sombrely, Tony took the proffered hand and followed the men out of the suite. As they made their way to the lobby it was still quiet, only a handful of staff busy with their jobs, some directed curious looks toward the group, but no one bothered them. In the Lobby, the Detective informed the Concierge that no one was to access the destroyed suite as it was a crime scene, police would be there soon to take charge.

Puzzled the Concierge said, “But that suite was checked out of days ago, there shouldn’t have been anyone residing there...” Looking curiously at the boy with the officers, “Tony, did you not leave with your Father? Are you okay?”

“Yes Mr Chun, sorry that I hid from the staff after my Father checked out, I didn’t know what to do, who I could talk to…” Tony spoke earnestly, “This is Detective McGarrett, he found me, Mr Chun I tried to be as neat as possible in the room, I promise I didn’t make the mess that’s there now.”

“I believe you Tony, don’t worry about anything, I just hope you get home safely, okay?” The Concierge assured him reaching out to shake the boy’s hand goodbye.

“Thank you, Mr Chun, I hope to visit again sometime” said Tony politely.

The men all exchanged a look of sadness because they all knew that Mr DiNozzo Snr would never be welcome back there, but they didn’t say anything and made their way to the entrance to leave. As Chin went to open the door, Tony slowed to a stop, looking around wildly, whispering, “Lupo what’s wrong?” reaching out for something not visible on the floor.

“Kelly, wait!” McGarrett barked, watching the boy’s odd behaviour, “Did you see or hear something kiddo?”

“No, I can’t explain it, but I don’t feel safe to go out there…” Tony said guardedly.

McGarrett looked at him for a moment, then to his partner, who just shrugged and then both turned to look out the window to find what was upsetting the boy, unable to spot anything, John gestured to Tony to step up to the window and point anything out that might be the problem. As he did, he suddenly dropped to the ground pulling the Detective down with him amidst a loud shattering of the window above, as shots were fired at the spot they had been a moment ago… Sheltering Tony with his body, McGarrett crawled them both to a large potted tree for cover, while Chin returned fire, yelling at the staff to take cover and call 911.

“Tony run hide in the staff room behind Mr Chun’s desk, I’ll find you I promise” the Detective urged, pushing him out of the line of fire. Waiting till the boy disappeared, McGarrett moved to cover his partner so they could stop the gunman in a pincer movement.

Clearly not expecting Tony to be defended so well with return fire, the perps took off with a squeal of tyres out of the street across from the Hotel, getting away…

McGarrett went to the nearest phone and called in a description of the car, reported the incident to his Captain, who ordered them to be checked out by EMS then report for debrief. Ending the call, he checked in with Chin and the staff and they went to look for Tony, finding him huddled under the desk with the Concierge, trying to be brave and obviously relieved that they were all okay…

Leading Tony out to the Lobby, the boy saw all the broken glass and Tony started to shake from adrenaline crash and with a wobbly voice asked the officers, “Why are they after me, do they want me to die?”

Placing an arm around him, John knelt down, speaking quietly, “I don’t think so, if you look at where the shots ended up, they weren’t aiming at you, if you hadn’t pulled me down, I would have been shot, you saved my life buddy, thank you...” Giving Tony a gentle squeeze, “However I do think they were trying to capture you from us, perhaps they think that they can make your Father do something if they have you?”

Tony paled at that, eyes tearing, “Then they don’t know Father very well, because I am a problem to him, he’s sending me to military school after the holidays because I am always in the way, he says that I’m the reason Mother died…” He ended in a soft voice, suddenly dropping to sit on the floor with a helpless sob.

John sat down with him and wrapped both arms around the boy, resting his head on the soft hair, “There is no way that I believe that to be true about your Mother… Tony, no way!” He firmly replied, “Now we will be getting you checked out and then if everything is okay, how about you come and stay with me and meet my kids, we live on the beach, do you know how to surf?” Meanwhile waving over the EMS people to get him cleared as soon as possible, because he knew that the crims would regroup fast and they needed to set up protection for the young DiNozzo soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later John McGarrett felt relief at finally getting home to his family, turning to Chin Ho Kelly, he quietly asked him to do a perimeter check and direct the officers that were going to maintain a watch from the road, then come in and catch up with his family over a late breakfast.

Leading Tony out of the car, he proceeded to give the subdued boy a quick rundown of the family he was about to meet, “So Steve is a couple of years older than you and likes to swim, surf, play any sport really, also plays guitar and computer games… Mary is 5 and likes music and dolls…” he finished with a grin.

Tony wrinkled up his nose and shrugged, “I don’t know anyone that young, so I don’t know what to say or do…”

Rubbing the top of the boy’s head softly, he said, “Never mind, I’m sure you’ll be fine, Mary talks enough for a room full of people anyway so, she’ll just be happy to do all the talking.” He shared with a smirk, unlocking the front door.

“Hey kids I’m home, brought someone I’d like you to meet” He called out while parking Tony’s suitcase in the hall, and drawing him forward into the living area. 

Looking around the Detective, Tony saw Steve and Mary at a table drawing and playing together, and further in the kitchen area was a woman that was cooking breakfast, all gave Tony cheerful waves and aloha’s, “Tony this is my lovely wife Doris” Draping an arm around her and planting a gentle kiss on her cheek, over the gagging noise Steve was making at his parents' affectionate display.

“Ignore my son’s shocking lack of manners...” He said while giving Steve a noogie, kissing Mary on the top of her head, “Everyone this is Tony, he’s going to be visiting for a while, Steve he is curious about learning to surf, also plays guitar and you will be sharing your room with him while he’s here okay, can you show him around for me buddy?

Tony smiled shyly at them all and looked relieved at Steve’s cheerful, “Sure Dad, hey Tony, where’s your stuff? Did you bring swimming gear with you?” With a last glance toward the Detective, Tony followed Steve down the hall and soon the boys were involved in lots of questions and chatter.

Turning to his wife, John smiled at her and said, “Thanks for this sweetheart, the boy has had a really tough time of it the last few days, would you believe he actually saved my life this morning? I still can’t get over that…” Proceeding on filling her in on what he could share.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late the next day when Jim and Blair were being picked up at the airport by Constable Duke Lukela and brought to the McGarrett residence, where they were introduced to everyone including the security team set up at the house. When they went out to the back to look for Tony, they saw him on the beach with Steve and Mary building sandcastles. They watched from the Lanai for a moment, relieved to see him safe when suddenly he spun around and looked directly towards the house where they were standing and with an excited yell “Bair!” He started racing up towards them only to be brought to a sudden stop when Steve raced past him and blocked him.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment as everyone tried to understand what was going on, Tony looking at his new friend in puzzlement, but Steve was fully focused on Jim and Blair as if there was a threat.

“Steve!” Barked his father, “What on earth are you doing?”

But Steve was immovable, in fact he started moving Tony away from the pair.

Jim and Blair looked at each other, both beginning to suspect what was really happening and wondering how to proceed, after a moment of silent conversation, Blair turned to John McGarrett and asked him to get everyone back inside and leave it to Jim to deal with.

“Why, what’s going on?” John demanded.

Blair sighed, “To be honest this was one of the things we were going to explain to you face to face but it’s a long story, for the moment the best way to explain this...” He waved to the standoff between the child and the detective, “Is that this is a territorial dispute and can only be resolved by them, Jim will handle it, he knows what he’s doing, Steve doesn’t, he’s acting on instinct alone and we will explain it to him later but for now Steve needs to get to know Jim before he will let him near Tony…”

“Territory? What Territory? This house is mine and he’s only known Tony a day… I don’t understand” Growled McGarrett to Blair, which of course made Jim turn back at the threat to his guide.

Blair waved him off, “I’m okay Jim, he just doesn’t understand, you go and work it out with Steve first then we’ll deal with everything else later...”

Nodding, Jim moved to the beach where the boys were and sat on the sand at a respectful distance away. With a soft voice he knew the boy would hear he started, “Hey Steve I am guessing this must be confusing to you, you are feeling the need to protect Tony but not understanding why?” Seeing the puzzled nod from the boy, he continued, “You may be finding as well, that you can see, hear and smell things better than before?”

“Yes” Steve answered, “Why can I hear you over the waves and at this distance?” Turning to Tony he asked, “Can you hear what Jim is saying?”

Shaking his head Tony said softly, “No but what’s the matter Steve? Jim and Blair are my friends they helped me yesterday, are you okay?” Reaching out to rest his hand on Steve’s arm.

“I don’t know, I feel confused, I can’t explain it except to say that I don’t want you near Jim for some reason” fretted Steve.

Jim who had by then been joined by Blair tried to explain, “Steve, we think that you might be what is called Sentinel and Tony, who we already know is a guide, is likely _your_ guide and your instinct is to protect him especially from other Sentinels. I am also a Sentinel, and this here is Blair who is my guide. I am no threat to you, or Tony and I acknowledge that this is your territory and will leave if you tell me to go. We just wanted to check on him and make sure he is okay and in no more danger, the choice is up to you boys… We will move back to the Lanai and wait for you to decide, okay with you?”

“Hang on a minute what danger? Do you think someone will still come after Tony here? Is that why Chin and Uncle Duke are still here?” Quizzed Steven while looking around.

Jim quietly explained to Blair what was being said and after a prompt from his guide suggested to Steve, “I want stretch my senses for a moment to check the area, to make sure it’s safe, are you okay for me to do that? I can do it from here.”

“Yes okay.” Steve nodded and then turned to Tony, “Are you a guide Tony, do you know what they are talking about? Are you still in danger with someone?”

Tony shrugged, “Blair told me that I might be a guide and he did explain that Jim is his Sentinel, they work together to help others and solve crimes. I feel safe here, your Dad said that someone tried to kidnap me the other day, but I think they will have given up by now…”

“And you trust Jim and Blair?” Steve confirmed with his new friend.

Solemnly and with serious green eyes Tony nodded.

“Okay let’s move closer to them then but Tony I know you just met me yesterday and I have probably acted a bit weird, but I promise I’m just trying to keep you safe okay?”

“I know Steve and I’m fine, please come and meet my friends” Tony taking Steve’s arm lead them over to the other Sentinel pair.

Jim finished with his scan of the area smiled at the boys and also at his excited guide next to him bouncing on the spot.

“_Tony!_” With an undignified squeal Blair reached out to give the giggling boy a huge hug.

While Steve stood nearby watching, Jim who was up on his knees to appear non-threatening held out his hand, “Nice to finally meet you Steve, I am Detective Jim Ellison, a friend of your Dad’s and he often tells me about you and Mary, he is so very proud of you both, this clown is my partner and guide Dr Blair Sandburg.”

Looking over at the smiling and chatting guides Steve stepped forward and accepted the handshake, “Nice to meet you Sir, I am sorry for my behaviour earlier…”

Blair stepped forward to greet Steve as well saying, “We will try and explain it to you later Steve, but you were guided by your instincts which is always wise! It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.”

Jim finally standing waited for Tony to approach and with a grin said, “Well young man here you are, in real life! How are you doing kiddo? I hear you had a tough time trying to check out of the hotel and _you saved Detective_ McGarrett’s life!”

Steve looked at them in shock, “You didn’t tell me that! _Wow..._ Thank you for looking after my Dad!”

Ducking his head Tony mumbled, “It was my fault he was being shot at…”

Dropping to his knees in the sand before Tony, Jim shaking his head sternly, “In no way was any of this your fault! The fault is always the with person firing the weapon! Did you have any control over that? No, so not your fault, John tells me you were very brave, and he would never bring someone into his Ohana that he doesn’t trust with his family, okay got that kiddo? Now can I have a hug, or do I have to stay jealous of Blair?”

With a shy grin Tony stepped forward into his open arms and giving Jim a tight hug, muttered into his shoulder, “You’re still scary…” Then collapsed into giggles at the gentle tickling Jim gave him.


	7. Chapter 7

After a huge but relaxing meal the group gathered together in the living room, while Doris was getting Mary ready for bed upstairs. John brought everyone up to speed on the case, “The gunman hasn’t been found but we still have BOLO’s out for them and the vehicle...” Then looking at Tony, “We haven’t been able to contact your Father and the phone appears to have been cut off due to non-payment at your house, we’re sending some local police to try and contact someone there.”

Dropping his head in embarrassment Tony was quiet for a moment then asked softly, “Will I still be allowed to stay here? If my Fathers bills aren’t getting paid again then he’s probably fired all the staff again too.” Looking up directly at John he admitted, “I won’t be able to pay you either for my stay here, not until later anyway when Father has found another way to get rich again…”

Misreading the looks of dismay around the room at his statement, Tony gave a sob and tore out of the room and ran out to the beach before anyone could blink, “Wow he’s fast” Commented Duke as they watched Steve follow Tony as soon as he could, “Do you think he’ll try to run away?”

Jim shook his head, “No Steve’s caught him, they’re not far…”

John looking at his friend, “You need to explain about that too, how...?”

Blair with a glance at Jim answered, “Before we do you must understand this can’t be discussed with any others, and we can only tell you because it’s relevant to Tony’s and your family’s safety…” Receiving nods from everyone Blair proceeded to give the cliff notes version of Sentinels and Guides without mentioning the spirit plane connection, which John seemed to pick up on because he looked to Jim with a raised eyebrow and received a subtle shake of the head so he decided to leave that for now.

He asked instead, “So is this how Tony was able to sense danger as we left the Hotel, because I have to tell you that was spooky how he managed to pull me down in time…”

With a sigh Blair admitted, “We think that Tony may become a very powerful guide called a Shaman one day, we don’t really understand yet how it works but I think he can sense things about people with his empathic abilities, so he probably felt the malice coming from the gunman.”

Soberly John pitied the boy, “Poor kid, he’s headed for a rough life, and especially considering what he’s had to deal with as far as family goes…”

Jim agreed, “Do you know much more about that situation? Have you noticed he rarely calls him Dad, it’s always the more formal Father?

Blair added, “He seems to have a better relationship with the staff, so it’s even worse if they’ve been fired, the way he was talking it looks like it’s happened before… Considering that, it is a wonder he still ended up being such a sweet kid, it wouldn’t surprise me if abandonment issues become a problem, if they haven’t already...” Waving his hand out towards the beach area, he asked Jim, “Are they okay Jim, do I need to go and talk to him?”

Shrugging, shaking his head, Jim replied, “Tony’s stopped crying and Steve’s talking to him.” Looking at McGarrett, “It’s going to be hard to split those two now, in fact I would be worried about it being traumatic…Where are we with child services?”

“Doris and I are registered foster parents, so we had no trouble getting emergency placement but in a few days he will have to meet his case worker and we go from there…” Turning to his partner he queried, “Did you get anywhere with extended family?”

“I may have something promising on his Mother’s side of the family, they are the Paddington’s, a family from the aristocracy in England, one of Tony’s uncles is Lord Paddington, Earl of Stafford and there are some cousins there as well, direct contact has been limited because of the time difference but I have a call into the family Lawyers and am waiting to hear back.” Chin divulged, adding, “When asked, Tony said that his Mother used to speak about her brother Clive more than anyone, they had apparently been close till she upset the family by marrying DiNozzo. Regarding the Italian side I have had less success, there may be an Uncle Vincenzo, a butcher on Long Island yet to be confirmed.”

Doris walked back into the room as her husband concluded, “Alright, well for the moment he stays here and we’ll need to keep the security going for a bit as well, Duke can you work out a roster for that, I’ve already cleared it with the Chief”

Doris advised Jim and Blair, “I have put Mary in our room so that you can have her room, unfortunately I only have two mattresses in there made up for you, no beds as such…”

Blair spoke up, “Thank you Doris, we didn’t want to upset the household, we’re okay with going to a Hotel” at her vehement shake of her head he continued, “Well then we would be honoured, and a mattress is a luxury, I’ve slept in worse situations. It might be an issue for the old man here though…” Teasing and trying to keep out of Jim’s reach.

With a growl at his partner Jim managed to give him a noogie and being rewarded with a squeal he grinned at Doris, “Thank you Ma’am, I’m happy to cook in the morning if you like?”

Laughing at the pair she nodded and asked, “Where are the boys?” The group indicated outside, and she left to go find them.

Duke got up and stated that he was going to start his shift outside now asking Chin, “You’re taking over at 3am yes?” getting a nod, wished everyone a good night and went to take over from security. Chin leaving as well to get enough sleep for his shift.

Jim with his head tilted at an angle informed the others, “The boys are coming in with Doris”

John pointing at Jim with smile, said, “That’s cool that you can do that, would be great on the job.”

Hands spread to indicate a balancing act Ellison admitted, “There are certainly benefits but there is a downside too.”

Quirking an eyebrow in question John asked, “Can you tell me that and the rest of what you left out tonight?”

Blair and Jim shared another long look of communication and Blair turned to the man and admitted, “There are still many things that are theory and things we don’t understand why they happen but a Sentinel can become so focused on one sense that he can fall into what we call a zone, frozen and unresponsive, it makes them very vulnerable, and while they can be brought out of it by some people, the most successful are guides and especially the guide they are bonded to.”

John interrupted, “Bonded?”

Glancing again at Jim, when the boys and Doris came back in, Blair continued, “Yes bonding can be at many different levels...” Indicating to Steve and Tony and including them in the discussion, “I believe that they have a nascent platonic bond and that’s why you Steve felt protective of Tony and he instinctively trusts you.”

Making room for them between Jim and himself, Blair patted the couch for them to sit, then asked Tony, “Have you told anybody about how we met?”

Softly Tony whispered, “No you told me to keep it secret, can I tell Steve?” looking up at Blair with serious eyes, still a little red from earlier emotions, adding, “Mrs McGarrett said I was allowed to stay here for a while.”

Unable to resist giving the boy a hug, Blair smiled, chuffed for him, “That’s great man! You can learn to surf, make many new friends and everything yeah? Now about the spirit plane, I am going to try and explain that to everyone here now and only them, no one else, okay?”

Getting a pleased nod, Blair collected his thoughts and began, “Tony actually first was able to contact me while I was sleeping, on the spirit plane a day or two ago, I didn’t realise what was happening because I thought I was dreaming, normally visits to the spirit world are achieved through meditation and deliberate awareness, like the American Indians on a spirit walk. It was only the next day while I was meditating I found Tony there and he was able to tell me about his situation, that’s when I asked Jim to help and he called you John and well you know the rest after that.”

The room was quiet, everyone seemed to be in various forms of stunned disbelief but Steve eventually wanted to know, “Before we came in I heard you saying that Sentinels can fall into a zone, can the same thing happen to guides when they are meditating, do they know what’s going on around them?”

Jim smiled, “Steve that’s a really intelligent question and yes guides can be vulnerable while meditating” At Blair’s huff, he snarked, “You are Blair, I know that you say you have some awareness on a subconscious level and I know we have argued about this before but that’s why I don’t like to spend too much time on the spirit plane because I feel better watching your back in the real world, deal with it.”

To the boys he said, “It _is_ important to the health of the guide that they do get adequate time to meditate, they suffer if they don’t so it’s important that they are safe while they exercise their skills.”

Glaring at his guide, who was muttering about overprotective Sentinels and sharing a grin with Tony…

John spoke up, “As parents what can we do?”

Blair admitted, “Yes well, there my knowledge is limited, we didn’t realise that children can come on-line so young, I have to do more research on this, I’m sorry I don’t have better answers for you, but my biggest concern is separation and the effect on a Nascent bond… That may be tricky.”

Eyes wide Steve insisted, “Tony _can’t leave_, I won’t be able to look after him! Dad!”

John tried to calm him, saying, “We might not have much choice Steve, we will try, but Tony’s Dad has rights, and they live in Long Island, I don’t know what will happen.”

Shrinking back into the seat, Tony revealed, “Father’s Accountant just sends me to a boarding school when vacation is over, I don’t think my Father even knows which one I was at this year.”

John queried, “Do you have the contact details for the Accountant if not I can probably find out…” Stunned when Tony rattled off name, addresses and several phone numbers of the top of his head.

Doris laughed, “That’s some memory Tony!” and was charmed when Tony blushed.

John smirked, “Maybe you can help Steve remember his chores on time Tony…” He teased the boys, grinning at getting a grumbling growl from his son.

Checking with her husband, Doris concluded, “As there’s nothing more than can be done tonight, it’s time for growing boys to go to bed, go on upstairs you go…”

“_But Mom..._” Whined Steve.

“_Ah aht,_ Steve, you forget how long today has been for Tony, not to mention the last couple of days, he’s exhausted, say goodnight and go make sure he’s comfortable enough to sleep...” Instructed Doris firmly

Shamed, Steven led Tony upstairs after a quick goodnight around the room, leaving the adults to wind down from the day’s events and not long after, they followed the others to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Groaning at the sound of his chattering daughter in her cot in their room, John McGarrett tried to hide under his pillow and sleep in more, his laughing wife was having none of that, pulling off the pillow and informing him, “It’s your friend that’s going to be cooking in my kitchen this morning, you need to help him find things and keep the chaos down to a dull roar…”

Grumbling at the cheerful women in his life he got up, kissed them both and headed to the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve was starting to wake up, alerted to the sounds of people moving in the house, he hadn’t had a great sleep, being woken by the shift change and movement of security outside several times, he wondered about his new senses and how much of a pain they would be now…But he stayed quiet in bed, not wanting to wake his friend yet, even though he would normally be getting ready to go for a swim now…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair grumbled into Jim’s shoulder, “You’re thinking too loud dude! Wanna sleep!”

Jim chuckled, “You are missing the best time of the day Chief! Anyway, aren’t you going help me get food ready for the hungry hordes?”

Falling over onto his back, “I’m sure all of them are still asleep like normal people! _You_ volunteered man! If I make breakfast it will be green smoothies...” He threatened.

Pouncing on his guide and tickling him mercilessly, he growled playfully, “You wouldn’t dare! John would kick us out for sure!”

“_Aaaarh,_ stop you Neanderthal!” Laughing breathlessly Blair grabbed his hands and cried uncle, “Okay, okay, I’ll help you!”

Giving his guide a soft kiss Jim murmured, “Thank you, I love you...” Then moving to get up. His guide protested, pulling him back down for another kiss, “Seriously? That’s it, you worried someone’s going to walk in?”

Jim’s eyes glittered mischievously, “Oh Chief I would love to follow through, but we are being listened to by another Sentinel, a _child_ Sentinel…”

Blair’s mouth forming a perfect O, wrinkled his cute nose and admitted, “Fair enough, but you owe me man!” finished with a passionate, sloppy kiss and snickered, “That will have to last you…”

Jim growled, but hauled his guide up and they got ready for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blushing Steven giggled at the antics down the hall, forgetting to be quiet and looked over at Tony shamefaced as he saw he was awake, “Sorry, I tried to stay quiet but I could hear Jim and Blair and couldn’t help laughing at them.”

Tony shyly smiled across the room, “They’re so funny together hey. It’s okay, I need to go to the bathroom anyway, I’ll try not to wake anyone…”

Steve sitting up shrugged, “As far as I can tell, everyone’s awake anyway, so don’t stress...” They chatted as they got ready for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting at the table between Steve and Mary, enjoying breakfast, Tony’s head was on a swivel, watching the comings and goings of the family and security team members, grabbing food from the two in the kitchen (It turns out Blair had been a short order cook in a past life “Uni students are poor Man!”) Listening to Mary babble away to the boys, and Steve making surfing plans for the day… Tony may have come from large household with staff but he wasn’t used to family life being so busy and active, even boarding school, while noisy wasn’t chaotic like this… Tony loved it… He couldn’t stop smiling...

John McGarrett, also watching, hid a smile behind his coffee and winked at his wife in amusement when she rolled her eyes at the antics of the men in her kitchen.

Then eating and cleaning was done, and plans were made for the day. Security reported no issues overnight and a new roster was set up for the rest of the weekend. Jim and Blair wanted to spend time with the boys and train them in managing their new senses and gifts. Doris and Mary were going shopping with Kono, Chin’s young cousin as well as Nalani, Duke’s wife to get enough food to feed all the new hungry hordes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grabbing a football before they headed out to play on the beach Jim & Blair led Steve and Tony in an enthusiastic game until they dropped under a palm tree and enjoyed some drinks. Soon the questions started to come, “Detective, last night I woke up a lot because I was hearing everything and everyone, do you wear ear plugs at night or something to sleep? Or do you just get used to it?” Steve began.

“Blair you said it’s a guide’s job to help the Sentinel, how do I do that?” from Tony.

Pointing out to the Bay Jim asked Steve, “What’s the furthest thing you can see out there?”

“Do you mean past the Outrigger fishermen?” Steve queried, easily seeing what the two guides could not. “There is a Cruise Ship coming in from the South, probably headed for Honolulu Harbour”

Jim pushed, “Can you see any more detail than that? How many decks? Colour of the Ensign?”

Waving Tony over to them he explained to Steve, “I would like to try something that I think will help, it’s called grounding yourself on your guide, now Blair can show Tony what to do and you focus on his voice while stretching your sight to get more detail…” Thankful for the training and exercising that Blair had taught him over the years, even though it was a pain at the time…Jim grinned at his guide and with a wave, “You’re up professor.”

“_Ha, ha Jim_, nice to see you did listen to me sometimes! Now Tony, lightly rest your hand on Steve’s back or shoulder, whatever feels right, and softly talk him through expanding the sense he needs to use, so now he wants to expand sight, so your touch and voice will help him to stay out of a zone and focused. Jim and I use the visualisation of dials on a stereo to increase or decrease each sense, you can use whatever suits you…”

Tony interrupted, “Like the buttons on a TV remote?” At Blair’s nod he stepped in front of Steve, “Does that work for you? Or do you want me to describe something else?” He asked earnestly, eager to get this right for his friend.

“I think the remote will work fine, I’m picturing ours at home already, are you okay to try this?” Searching the smaller boy’s serious face and getting back a shy smile and a willing nod.

Jim sharing a look with Blair, “Okay then boys let’s get started and don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t work at first, it takes practice. Steve find that Cruise Ship again and tell me what detail you can see…”

“Tony, stand on an angle behind him, yes that’s it, you’ve got it, now use your voice…”

Blair stepped back as the boys seemed to instinctually know what to do, Tony softly asking what Steve could see, talking into his ear from behind, a hand on his lower back.

Jim and Blair grinned at each other in pride and kept watch over their apprentices.

“Detective, I can see people moving on the decks!” Called Steve excitedly and the flag is dark blue, I think it might be Australian or New Zealand…”

“Good work Steve and please call me Jim, now Tony help him dial it back to his new normal...” Jim counselled and in no time, Steve had spun around looking for the two men excitedly, “That was awesome!”

Jim laughed too, “The same techniques will work for other senses as well, so that should help answer your question about noises at night, you will need to teach yourself to control the input by dialling back _and_ by the way, you can use it to help manage pain as well.”

Blair suggested, “Why don’t you boys go ahead and practice, only for short periods of time, the more experience you get the longer you will be able to go for. This time try going close up on something, to see how much detail you can see on a leaf or shell for example…”

The boys ran off to find something to explore and Jim grabbed Blair’s hand and they ambled on along behind them. Used to Blair’s chatter, Jim soon noticed that his partner wasn’t really holding up his side of the conversation, stopping and pulling Blair around to face him, “What’s up Chief, something bothering you?” Starting to turn away, Blair shook his head with a quiet, “I’m fine Jim.”

Lifting the shorter man’s chin with his finger, to look into his eyes, he gently remonstrated, “_Uh, uh_, you know it’s not possible for you to lie to me, yeah?”

Stepping into Jim’s space and looping arms around the big man’s waist, Blair mumbled into his chest, “Sorry man don’t want to bring you down, just feeling a bit depressed about their whole situation.” Tilting his head in the boys direction, “How are we going to fix this Jim, they live on opposite ends of the country, Tony is a child at risk and as Sentinels and Guides are unknown, they have no rights in that regard…Then there is the training...” He finished with a sigh.

Cuddling his guide closer to comfort him, Jim murmured, “I don’t know, we’ll think of something.” They stood there for a while watching the kids and suddenly realised something was wrong. Jim could hear Tony’s panicked heartbeat and Blair recognised the frozen look on Steve’s face as he gazed up into a tree. Trotting up to them they stayed clear and Blair taught Tony how to bring Steve out of a zone, “Place your hands on his face, skin to skin contact, allow him to smell you, so get close and use your voice to guide him back to you, you don’t have to yell or anything, but be firm, it’s almost like a command voice, give it a try”

In no time Steve was blinking, looking at Tony in puzzlement, “When did you move there? Did something happen?”

Dropping his hands and stepping back a shaky Tony smiled in relief, “I got you back!”

Steve shrugged, “I never went anywhere…”

Jim stepped up, “Yes you did, can I ask what you were looking at a minute ago?”

Pointing into the tree Steve showed them the birds nest up high, “I was trying to see if there were any chicks yet…” Then frowned at them, “What happened to me?”

“You zoned kiddo, did you notice that you were focusing in tighter and tighter, and sounds and smells were fading away?” Jim questioned him.

“Yeah, I was…” Steve then turned to Tony, “I could hear your voice and followed it, did you bring me out?” At Tony’s shy nod, Steve grinned and gave him a high five, “Awesome, thanks man.”

Jim tilting his head listening, informed them, “We’re being summoned, come on guys, it’s time for lunch anyway... Last one back has to clean my dishes…” He called out as he took off down the beach with a laugh, squeals of objection and laughter following behind him…


	9. Chapter 9

“There’s no one at the house Tony, your possessions are still there but the staff quarters are empty, and your Father isn’t anywhere to be found… We won’t be able to contact his Lawyer or Accountant till Monday. They didn’t have to break in, the place was left unsecured according to a local officer a Lieutenant Barone.” John sat with the boys on the beach after lunch watching Mary playing nearby on the sandcastle the kids had started the day before…

Tony remained quiet but Steve asked, “Dad can the Lieutenant pack some of Tony’s stuff and send it over?”

Tony shook his head, “There is nothing that I need right now, maybe some things belonging to my mother but anything really important like that was stored for me by José and Sophia, my Father doesn’t know where it is, he thinks it was all burned like he ordered José to do.”

“What kind of things Tony?” John asked.

“Mainly my Mother’s Piano, but she also loved to draw and while Father destroyed a few of her pieces when he was angry or drunk. Sophia was able to hide many of the ones I wanted to keep and there is a secure storage locker in my name set up by José in Lynbrook for me to keep some things.” Tony thought for a moment, “Although I may have to close it down because I don’t have the money to pay for it after Christmas.”

“We can look into helping you with things like that with the case worker that’s going to meet you tomorrow…” John stopped at the shake of Tony’s head.

“I’m sorry Sir but no one can know about it, I know you are a police officer… But I trust you because you are Steve’s Dad and Jim’s friend so I can tell you but José told me that it might not be legal as the name I used for it is a false name…” Tony looked at him sadly.

“What name did you use, or can’t you tell us?” Asked Steve.

Tony looked at John, “What do I do Sir? I trust you all here so I don’t mind but once I do, will that put you in a difficult position?”

Thoughtfully John gazed at the young man for a minute, “You are a lot smarter than you let people know about, aren’t you?”

Blushing furiously Tony stammered, “I’m not trying to hide anything on purpose Detective, honestly, but my Father hates it when I show off and stuff… I’ll try harder I promise!”

“Shush Tony, it’s not a problem, I understand why you hide it but you really don’t have to with us, I’d prefer honesty kiddo, _always_.” John reassured him quickly resting his hand on Tony’s head for a moment, “So on that note what is your ‘_other_’ name?” He asked with a smile.

Glancing at Steve next to him he admitted with a shy smile, “Believe it or not I am also a Stephen... Stephen Joseph Bear; Stephen is the name of my Mother’s little brother that died of measles as a child, Joseph because of my friend José and Bear...” He took a deep breath and mumbled, embarrassed, “Bear, because Paddington Bear was my favourite story that Mother used to read to me…”

Bumping Tony’s shoulder with his own Steve gave his friend a broad grin when he looked up at him, “That’s cute” He teased.

Tony dropped his head, blushing, “Shuddup” he grumbled.

John smirked, “It’s also well thought out, kiddo, ignore this buffoon here.” Giving his son a playful shove tipping him over into the sand.

“_Hey!_ You wait Dad, I’ll get you” Yelled Steve, jumping up and taking his Father down with a tackle and the two wrestled full of giggles... Tony laughing at them, his embarrassment forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

With Mary down for a nap and McGarrett working with Chin to find family connections for Tony that may be able to help, the boys were once again training with Jim and Blair.

“Tony are you willing to try some meditation with me?” Blair prompted.

Nodding Tony agreed, “Yeah okay, but what will Steve and Jim be doing, can they join us?”

Jim shook his head, “Not this time buddy, I’ll be guarding you all while you’re busy.”

Steve after a thought agreed, “I’ll try next time yeah? I feel better keeping an eye on things here with Jim, do you mind?”

“Okay” Tony acquiesced and trotted off after Blair to a quiet spot near the water and started to get settled.

“Nope, that’s not going to happen” groused Steve as he stalked closer to them, “Sorry but I can’t let you stay there, it’s too close to the water and the tide is coming in…” He turned and pointed to another spot, “What about there under that Palm?” he suggested.

Blair agreed and made the mistake of glancing at his partner, who was doubled over in laughter at ‘_the city boy_’ his friend was… “Humph” Blair growled with a suitably appropriate glare, “You’re messing with my mojo Jimbo!”

Tony grinning at Steve said a quiet, “_Thanks_” to him as they went to the better spot and tried again. Blair still worked up, smiled at Tony’s teasing, “Breathe Blair!”

“Hey, isn’t it me that’s meant to say that?” Reaching over to ruffle the boy’s hair, “Thanks kiddo, I think it won’t be long and you will be a star at this, now sit comfortable, I like the lotus position, but find what works for you and then slow down and deepen your breathing, close your eyes, visualise where you want to go.”

In a blink they were in the blue Jungle again, “Well done Tony, I wasn’t kidding about you being good at this, you’re a natural, now what would you like to do first? We can explore, go look for Lupo, or you could practice leaving and coming back, just so you know how to do it with confidence? Oh, hang on... Look there’s Achak and Lupo is with her.”

Delighted Tony ran over to them, “I guess I can practice later.” Grinning at Blair, who chuckled. Playing with both of the dogs, time passed quickly, but Tony did get to ask many questions, “Where is Allohak? Does Steve have a spirit guide as well? Do you ever see anyone else here? How do I call Steve here?”

“Calm the farm man! Let me think, Allohak is around, we won’t see him often but he’s very protective of his tribe and patrols wherever we are, he’s very representative of Jim’s psyche... Steve won’t see his spirit animal till it wants to be seen, either in a time of danger or when he comes with you to the spirit plane, which I should mention he can only do when a guide calls him; see you can visit freely but Sentinels don’t, they are our anchor to reality, so don’t come here by yourself, it is possible to get lost here if you are inexperienced or don’t have a link back and it’s better to wait till you have completed a full bond…” Blair explained.

“Oh okay, I guess there is a lot to learn, so is that why Lupo came to me at the Hotel? To warn me of the danger?” Tony inquired.

“In a way yes, it was actually you that sensed the danger and Lupo’s appearance was the visual representation of that, so trusting him means trusting yourself…Also if you do find yourself here and can’t find your way back just call out to me, I’ll be able to help you.” Reassured Blair.

Blair answered the other questions, “Now I have met in here with another Shaman before, several times in fact, his name is Incacha and he was Jim’s first guide and a Shaman before he died; I had studied Sentinels in depth for a number of years, and that’s how I was able to help Jim before he went insane or null, but I didn’t know the importance of being a Shaman guide until Incacha taught me as much as he could before he passed on. And I haven’t met anyone here since, till I met you” Blair added with a smile, “Although I often heard things/voices in the distance and I would try and find them but failed, it didn’t seem logical that Jim and I are the only pair on the whole planet…” He mused thoughtfully.

“What do you mean _insane or null_? Is Jim okay now?’ Tony asked worried.

“Yet another thing I haven’t told you about, truly I could design a whole Doctorate on this subject; okay so apparently a Sentinel could potentially lose their mind because of the overwhelming sensory input if they don’t have a guide to help them. Or the other extreme, they lose their ability completely and the effect on them then is like an amputee, they always feel as if something is missing...”

Eyes glazing in memory he tried to find a way to explain his history to a kid without traumatising him, “I was actually killed by a Sentinel once because I couldn’t help her, I tried but I already had a partial bond with Jim and in frustration she drowned me in the University’s pond…” Noticing Tony teary wide eyed horror, he quickly reassured the boy, “It’s okay Jim saved me and brought me back, I’m sorry if I scared you, sometimes I forget that my life isn’t quite normal.” Huffing depreciatingly at himself.

Tony worriedly demanded, “Blair, If I understand you right that means if I leave Steve then he could experience the same thing? I don’t want anything to happen to him!”

Giving the boy a comforting hug, “I don’t know Tony, I wish I still had Incacha to talk to but I am guessing that because you are both still young and with a Nascent bond you may be okay, but yeah, it’s not ideal…” Tentatively he proposed, “We could test it, separate you for increasingly longer periods of time and see how you both cope?”

Sadly, Tony nodded, “We might have no choice… This sux...” He said sadly, Blair hugged him and hummed in agreement...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Watching protectively over their guides, the two Sentinels practiced scanning the surroundings, Jim giving advice, tips and warnings along the way. “With experience and practice you will learn your limits when your guide isn’t around to ground you. A Sentinel must learn control by themself to an extent because your guide has a life of their own, they can’t be at your beck and call all the time. Something Blair and I had to learn the hard way, he wanted to be there for me all the time, but his own life and health suffered so we had to train ourselves to manage alone. In this day and age, it’s not easy, historically Sentinels lived, hunted and moved with the tribe to wherever the food or shelter needs were met, so the guide was always nearby.”

Curious Steve asked, “Does it affect the guide to be separated? Is there a problem like zoning that happens to them?”

“Yes, it is a problem but in a different way, the way my first guide explained it to me…”

Steve interrupted, “You’ve had two guides?”

“Yup, when I was stranded in the Jungle in Peru on a mission for the Army Rangers, I was embedded with a Chopec tribe for 18 months, my senses heightened and a tribal elder was able help me control them, he was my first Guide, taught me a lot.” Explained Jim.

“Where is he now, and how were you able to be without a guide?”

“Well I left the tribe when I was rescued, he stayed with them and because we didn’t have a full bond, my senses just seemed to go dormant until a few years ago when I came back on-line again and met Blair… Anyway what Incacha explained to me was he didn’t want a full bond with me because he knew he wasn’t _my guide_ but when the time came that I met _my guide_ I should not leave him after bonding because my guide might suffer a crippling depression, so I make sure that he meditates and we get regular time together, it’s of benefit to us both.”

Steve frowning paced down to the water and gazed out to sea, arms folded and body taut with tension, suddenly spinning around to stare at Jim, he flung his arms up and demanded, “So what happens to Tony when he has to leave here? Because I’m not allowing that to happen to him! We’ll run away together then!”

Smiling at the fierce young Sentinel, Jim held up his hands, palms out, “Calm down young Jedi, firstly you haven’t fully bonded, Blair thinks that with training you can both be taught to manage alone for long periods of time and in a way your senses will likely go dormant like mine did when I left Peru but we…” Indicating him and Blair as well as the adults up in the house, “We will do everything we can to make sure you boys have regular contact, I promise, okay?”


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on boards, side by side, bobbing up and down on the water beyond the surf, Steve and Tony were both quiet after their sessions with the Sentinel pair. Steve had been giving Tony surfing lessons and had been delighted to discover the athletic boy was an instinctive surfer and so they had taken some time to catch some of the smaller waves before they were called for dinner.

Sighing deeply Steve was staring intensely into the water below, trying to see what fish were moving below them, sharper and sharper he focused on the silver flashing through the clear water, all those amazing colours…

“Steve! Steve! Oh, please don’t do this to me now, not all the way out here…” Startled to find Tony hands on his face, panicked expression, kneeling on Steve’s board facing him. Big green eyes searching his own, his shoulders slumped in dismay, “Sorry Tony it happened again didn’t it?”

Hugging Steve in relief before swimming back to his own board, which he was still attached to by the ankle rope, he admitted, “You were so deep in thought that I didn’t realise what was happening till you didn’t answer my question, I was so worried that I had left you in a zone too long… You are quite a bit bigger than me, I’m too small to be able to move you to safety…” Wrapping arms around himself, not looking at his friend, “Steve I’m scared.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Steve alarmed now looking around them.

“Dude! What if this happens to you again and I’m not here? You could drown! You could be crossing a road and freeze in front of a truck! You could die!” Spluttered Tony angry now but not sure at who, “I really don’t know how Blair does this…”

Steve slumped and agreed, “I am worried too, Jim told me some things…and well it’s not going to be good for you to go away either… I wish you could live with us.”

“Yeah, me too” sighed Tony, “Come on let’s go in, I promised to read Mary a story tonight and I know you must be hungry.”

Steve reached over and grabbed his arm, Tony looked at him quizzically, “Look they might not be able to fix this... The adults...” He clarified, “I’ve been thinking about what to do if they take you by force...”

Tony gasped, “You think that’s a possibility? I trust Jim and Blair Steve...”

The older boy nodded, “Yeah I do too, it’s weird but I’ve only just met them... Look sometimes even adults don’t have any choice... If it happens... We may have to run away...” Steve said anxiously, looking in his eyes seriously.

Tony shook his head, “I’m not taking you away from your family Steve, no way! Family is too precious, no I’ll run away but stay nearby and help you not to zone or something okay, I’m not letting anything happen to you and that includes losing Ohana!”

Steve smiled a little at the fierceness of his friend, “You just said to me you are too small to move me, you know you aren’t going to be able to make me do anything, right?” He teased.

Tony grumbled, “I know I look small; do you know how old I actually am?”

Steve shrugged, “Ten or Eleven? You said you were in Middle school?”

Tony sighed, “I’m Twelve, 8th Grade...”

“You’re a year behind me?” Squawked Steve, “Are you really smart or something?”

Tony blushed but didn’t say anything, he slowly began paddling towards the shore, “I have to read to Mary...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair was in the middle of frying of freshly made tortillas for dinner when he dropped his spatula, moved the pan off the heat and called out, “Jim! The boys!” taking off out to the beach… Jim who had been helping John in the garage on the car, threw down his spanner at his guide’s alarm and raced to meet him on the beach followed closely by McGarrett. Tracking the young heartbeats out on the water, he could hear Tony’s panic and understood why. Holding back the two men from diving into the water, “Wait! Steve had zoned but Tony has it under control, look.” Pointing to Tony scrambling back to his board.

“Look at what Jim? I can’t see what you see, all I know is suddenly you two are scared for the kids, what’s going on?” John demanded.

Blair reaching out empathically to check on Tony breathed a sigh of relief, the boy was worried and sad but the panic was over, he left it to Jim to explain, “Steve must have zoned on something and Tony got scared because he thought he couldn’t bring your boy out of it, but he did…” Jim smiled with pride, “He’s a smart kid, they’re talking now, decided to come in… Ah Mary’s going to get her story from Tony by the sounds of it.” Turning to a worried John smiling, “All good now.” Jim turned his hearing down, so he hadn’t heard the boy’s worrying conversation....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John gratefully gave both boys a hug when they came in from the surf and then allowed Tony to go inside with Jim and Blair to clean up and spend some of his promised time with Mary. Steve, he invited for a walk down the beach, Steve although he was puzzled agreed. Strolling in the soft sand for a while in silence, Steve sent curious looks at his Dad a few times but waited for him to say what was on his mind. Reaching the point at the end of the bay, where there was no one around John stopped and sat near the water and patted the sand for Steve to sit.

“What’s up Dad, you’re starting to worry me…” Blurted Steve.

“Sorry kiddo, just deep in thought” Giving his son a half smile.

“No worries Dad.” Trying to cheer him up Steve added “Did you see how good Tony’s getting in the surf? He’s a natural hey?”

Chuckling John nodded, “Yeah buddy I saw some of it… You like him, don’t you?”

Enthusiastically the boy nodded, “He’s like my best friend Dad, we had turns on my guitar last night before we went to sleep and he likes sports just like I do, even though he’s not as good at swimming as me but I’m gunna teach him, he’s nice to Mary, he’s going to teach me how to play chess, and he wants to show me all these old car movies that he talks about…” At the look on his Father’s face he implored his Father for answers, “Why Dad, is he going to be sent away?”

Sighing John rubbed his face with his hands and gazed out over the water, “Son… That’s the last thing I want to do, I like him too, so do the rest of the family, in a very short time he’s become Ohana…But he’s in danger, Duke told me this morning that word is out on the streets that the gang who is after his Father were hired by some Italian guy from New York, as His Father got away they are still looking for Tony here… Jim and Blair were supposed to go back to Washington tonight but they got permission to stay longer to be extra protection until we can sort out what we can do legally and protect him at the same time, but that’s for me to worry about okay?” John shared with him, rubbing him comfortingly on his shoulder.

Letting Steve think about that for a few minutes, “What I want from you right now is what your thoughts are, what do you want? Because what I understand from what Jim has told me, and I am trying really hard to comprehend it all, you and Tony are inextricably linked for the rest of your lives… And Steve that’s huge! You’re only just a freshman, you have the rest of your life ahead, you have plans right? Well this is going to affect you in ways you may not see yet. So, before we adults go ahead making decisions for you, I need your input…”

Turning to look at his boy because of the extended silence John was shocked to see Steve struggling with his emotions, blinking rapidly to stop the tears… _Steve never cried!_ Well not never but snark or a physical outburst of some kind was his go-to response normally…

Wrapping both arms quickly around his son he tucked Steve’s head under his chin, “Sorry kiddo if this all too much, I’m so sorry” Thinking that he was so used to the maturity level the boy usually displayed, he often forgot that he was still a kid.

Steve staying in his Father’s arms, shook his head against his chest, “No it’s not that at all, I am really grateful that you thought to ask what I want, up till now I have been so worried that Tony and I would have no say in anything, and I was so scared of losing him and him being in danger where I couldn’t protect him, that…” His voice breaking into a sob, “That I was thinking of running away with him…I’m sorry Dad I didn’t want to leave Ohana, but I couldn’t think of what to do…” finally breaking into heartfelt sobs.

John with tears in his own eyes, hugged his boy tighter... His heart aching for them...


	12. Chapter 12

Chin Ho Kelly arrived early in the morning armed with files and Malasadas, a sugary treat, something that was new to Tony, he and the McGarrett children ran off to enjoy the sweet goodies down at the beach in the fresh morning air.

Chin, the McGarrett’s plus Jim and Blair enjoyed theirs with coffees around the kitchen table. Chin handed out some of the paperwork for the group to read and while they did, he set up a conference phone in the middle of the group.

“I thought I’d cheer some people up, with the treats, early start and all, because I have a call from London coming in, I gave them this number so that all parties can join in at once if that’s okay John?”

“Yeah, it’s a good idea, what time is it in London now?”

“They’re 11 hrs ahead, so it’s 16:30 hrs there, now the call is coming from the family Lawyer, however I believe a member of the family will also be on the call, I don’t have all the details of the family structure but they assured me I will be sent more details on the relevant parties…”

Jim piped up, “Have they given you any idea what their interest in Tony is, the degree of participation into his life they want to pursue?

“Not really no, they’ve been a bit closed mouthed when I have asked questions, not really sure if that’s a British thing or a Lawyer thing…” Chin shrugged.

“Well obviously Doris and I have spoken and we are planning to see our own lawyer to see what our options are, but we will be expressing an interest in custody, even temporarily if that’s all we will be allowed and I really hope we succeed but something tells me that we probably don’t have enough money to support our case…” John lay his cards on the table.

So, Blair did the same. “Jim and I have also talked in depth about this, we are also hoping for at least partial custody or shared custody with you guys, however our legal standing is even more shaky then yours unfortunately…”

“The point may be moot for any of you though, from my research, the Paddington’s have the money, the power and the influence to simply take Tony to England and raise him there and we or even his Father would have little to say about it…” Chin informed them. “They could do it legally and your families could be tied up in the courts for years if you pursued it…”

“Well aren’t you a fountain of good news this morning…” Doris, lightly thumping Chin on the arm as she came over with more coffee for everyone, “Let’s not make any assumptions about their motivations, we don’t know why they haven’t been involved in Tony’s life before now and it’s not of any value to speculate. Let’s just clarify our own positions and we can go from there…”

Raising his Malasada in salute to her, Jim agreed, “Wise lady your wife, John.”

Then the phone rang…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chin answered, and made introductions, on the other end was George Cowley QC and The Honourable Clive Paddington Earl of Stafford.

“My apologies for the early hour” Began Cowley, “Because of the urgency of this situation, we felt it prudent to communicate with you as soon as possible, and we thank Officer Kelly for reaching out and informing the family of the location of young Anthony, for who we have been searching for some time…”

Worried glances around the table prompted McGarrett, “We are very concerned for Tony’s welfare and he’s had so much upheaval we aren’t sure what more will do to him, his safety and state of mind are our priority. Why were you searching for him, may I ask? He knows very little of his English family…”

Paddington spoke for the first time, “I understand your concern and let me put your minds at rest, we have no interest in creating upheaval in the little boy’s life, as to how we lost contact, that is an ugly piece of family history, of which I had no small part… Which we have no time to go into now but suffice it to say we are attempting to rectify now.”

Cowley asked the group, “Might I enquire as to your interest in the boy? From what I have been able to ascertain he is in emergency foster placement with John and Doris McGarrett and other than that no one else has any legal claim beside the rogue that is his Father, is this correct?”

Subdued the group in Hawaii acknowledged the truth of that. But Blair unable to control his impulse anymore pleading, “Sir’s while we do not have a claim and we haven’t even known him long, he has made very strong emotional bonds here with all of us and the McGarrett children, considering the neglect and suspected abuse he has experienced it could do great harm to sever him from the only security he has found here…”

Clive Paddington quickly assured them, “I quite agree, we are simply asking what your interest is and if you had wanted to maintain a relationship with my nephew and how we proceed from there. Now I would like to inform you that the family has sent a representative to Honolulu with an escort, they left nearly a day ago so should be arriving,” Pausing to consult his papers, “within the hour I believe, a suite has been booked for them so you can all meet with him in comfort securely, is this agreeable to you all?”

Jim answered, “If you could send us the details of that location and who will be there, we can see how secure it is before we will move Tony anywhere, the risk to him is serious and his safety supersedes our comfort. Also speaking on behalf of all of us here we declare an interest in being a permanent part of Tony’s life, and have discussed shared custody among ourselves here, and while I don’t want to be confrontational, you need to be aware that _very strong_ emotional connections have been made here, and we are prepared to instigate action to maintain that.”

Surprised to hear a chuckle come over the phone line, the group looked at each other a little stunned, that was not the reaction they were expecting to what was almost a hostile statement…

“It warms my heart that Claire’s boy has found such fierce protectors, truly thank you, we have been concerned for him for a long time now, since we lost contact with my sister. Now we will happily send you the information, in fact George is faxing it to you now, photo ID’s and all. The family is being represented by my youngest son Ashton, Tony’s cousin. He has authority to act on our behalf and will be the best person to establish what is in Anthony’s best interest and find out what _he_ would like to do. He is quite anxious to meet his cousin for the first time and has information folders to show him about the family.” Clive shared fondly.

Handing the papers from the fax machine around the table, Chin sat back down and inquired, “Will your son and escort need transport to the Hotel, we can help with anything that they might need?”

Mr Cowley assured them, “No, not necessary, they have a car service arranged of which you may take advantage if you like, we can also organise security for you as well, en route and around your place of residence?”

McGarrett responded, “Tony has been under 24 hr guard by the Honolulu PD since we took him into our custody, so thank you but that’s covered, as well as his transport needs. We also need to know who your son wishes to meet with, besides his cousin?”

“Well, all interested parties I would imagine” Clive mused.

George agreed, “Young Ashton would like to meet the people in Anthony’s life so as you Americans say, the more the merrier. Now I have just received notification from his escort that they have arrived in the suite, and would like to set up a meeting with you all, would 10 am suit everyone?”

Receiving agreement from everyone, the call was ended.

“Phew!” Blair blew out a huge sigh, getting nods in agreement from around the table, as everyone relaxed thinking about the call.

“Who was that?’ Came a voice from the doorway.

Startled from their thoughts, everyone except Jim spun around to see Steve, arms folded, grim expression with Tony, holding Mary on his hip, by his side, looking anxious.

Doris quickly stood up and retrieved her daughter, Blair went to Tony and gave him a hug and excitedly started telling him that he was going to meet a cousin, they had found some of his family. Steve listening for a moment, spun on his heel and stalked out the door, John and Jim exchanged a concerned glance and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finding him in his favourite spot standing, gazing out over the water, arms still folded across his chest, grim look and stubborn clenching of his jaw, they stood on either side of him and mirrored his position, Jim looking sideways had to stifle a grin at how much he looked like his Father like that, but didn’t voice his thoughts because neither of them would enjoy his observation… “Okay there kiddo?” He asked.

Gritting his teeth, Steve muttered, “Not a kid…”

Hands up and open, Jim placated him, “Sorry I do know that, just worried, and want to know if you are okay…”

Spinning on his Dad, Steve accused, “I thought Tony and I were going to be involved in decisions? You promised!”

Placing his hands on his son’s shoulders, John said gently, “Yes I did and we _will_ include you I promise, but no decisions have been made Son, this is just a chance for Tony to meet his cousin, you want that don’t you? Tony has the right to find out about family he didn’t know about, yes?”

Dropping his head and shoulders slumped Steve admitted softly, “Yes, I’m just scared they will take him away…”

Pulling his son into a hug John admitted, “Yeah well we can’t make any promises on that score, Tony apparently comes from a powerful family and honestly if they decided to sue for custody, then legally they would have a stronger case than anyone..”

Jim volunteered, “I am confident that they were both genuine though, I’m able to tell if someone is lying or being deceitful even over the phone and neither Blair or I got bad vibes from them, of course I will have to meet the cousin first before I can say the same about him…”

At the looks he got from the other two, he shrugged and asked with a smirk, “What? Did we not tell you about that part?”

John shaking his head slowly said a firm, “No you did not, how much do you hear anyway? Is that why you weren’t surprised that the kids had come back in? Will Steve be able to do the same?”

Steve nodded and pointed at his Dad, “Yeah what he said…”

Answering Steve with a question, “Are you able to hear heartbeats? Have you been practicing dialling in and out your hearing?” Getting a hand motion from Steve indicating half and half, he expanded, “In my work I have become known as a bit of a lie detector, I can hear heart-rate and also listen for deception in tone of voice, the scent they give off and look for sweat etc, with training and practice it can become possible to weed out lies fairly quick.” Shooting his friend, a quick grin he admitted, “Great tool for interrogation!”

“Cheat!” John retorted.

Jim carried on, “Over the phone of course it gets harder because I only have hearing then, but I tracked both heartbeats and working with Blair, we both think they were genuine…”

Steve was confused, “How can Blair?” He started as John guessed, “Empathic? Over that distance? How?”

Nodding Jim shared, “Blair is quite powerful, and we think Tony will be the same, after all, he picked up that he was in danger from inside the Hotel yeah? It’s not something Blair can maintain for long periods of time but when he focuses, he has incredible reach.”

“And on that note I must warn you that that’s the reason we keep this so secret, because as much as the military would like to get a hold of someone like me or Steve” Laying a hand on Steve’s shoulder for a moment, “But imagine what they think they would like to try with Blair’s and Tony’s gifts?” Looking meaningfully at his friend. The two men, more than most understood, both having served.

“Sheesh… It just never ends does it…” John exploded.

“Dad?” Steve looking back and forth between both men, now more worried.

Looking Steve in the eyes, Jim said, “While we both served our country and were proud to do so, your Father and I are aware of certain elements that wouldn’t hesitate to experiment on soldiers to gain tactical advantage over the enemy…And testing subjects to increase knowledge and strength etc would be deemed acceptable if it gets results, even if there were ‘collateral damage’ such as loss of freedom, torture and even death…”

“Ends justify the means.” Echoed John bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #QC is a Queen's Counsel


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my imagination I see Ben Whishaw as Ashton Paddington and Anthony Head as his Father Clive Paddington…  
My OC's José Alvarez (Tony Amendola)  
Sophia Verona (Sally Field)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Board of Trustees.  
Jim Ellison   
Blair Sandburg  
John McGarrett  
Doris McGarrett  
Earl of Strafford Clive Paddington (Anthony Head)  
Viscount Ashton Paddington (Ben Whishaw)  
George Cowley QC  
William Bodie  
Raymond Doyle  
Chin Ho Kelly  
Duke Lukela  
José Alvarez (Tony Amendola)  
Sophia Verona (Sally Field)

The Ritz Carlton Waikiki Beach was busy, but the large group were escorted to the suite promptly, on approach however the already anxious Steve began feeling his defences come up and pulling Tony behind him, looked to Jim for explanation, only to find that he too was exhibiting similar behaviour, but Jim clearly wasn’t confused, he just looked pissed and refused to allow Blair past him. The guide for his part was unusually quiet and submissive, allowing Jim to move him away, he caught Tony’s eye and with a hand wave indicated that Tony stay behind Steve as well.

The others realising something was wrong came back to the where the four had stopped, John and Chin both on high alert, “What’s happening Jim?”

Jim between gritted teeth, snarled, “There’s another Sentinel!”

Steve realising that’s what he was feeling too, nodded furiously at his Dad, “Yes that’s what that is!”

Blair from behind Jim, laying hands on his back said, Sentinel soft, “He knows you’re here, he’s really upset because he wasn’t expecting this either, I don’t feel any deceit, but he’s very protective of the two men with him, one of which is his fully bonded guide.”

Then louder so the others could hear as well, “It looks like there might be more to this family connection and Tony’s gifts than we first thought...” Blair explained pointedly, not wanting to explain guides and sentinels in the public hallway of a hotel.

They understood anyway and now McGarrett sighed, “So what do we do now? Do you and this guy need to arm wrestle first or something?” He quizzed Jim with an eye quirked, smirking...

Blair and Tony sniggered behind their Sentinels and Chin ducked his head to hide a smile. Jim just glared at his friend, then looked towards the now open door where a clearly ex-military guy was glaring back at them with a similar pose, balanced on his feet, arms crossed over chest, chin up in challenge…

“No, I don’t need to arm wrestle… You need to explain yourself…” The other Sentinel demanded.

“Hey, we’re invited!” Objected Blair from behind Jim, now trying to look past him.

And now they could also see another shorter man, also with curly hair like Blair trying to look around the other Sentinel too, but he wasn’t allowed any further either, something he was less placid about than Blair obviously because he got frustrated and shoved at the other man.

“Move, you big oaf, you know very well who they are and if you stop Ash from seeing his cousin, I won’t protect you! Now _move_ Bodie!” Finally, able to get past, he closed the group and apologised, “I’m sorry guys, my Neanderthal friend can get a bit overprotective, Ash is on the phone at the moment but come in and make yourselves at home” Turning to lead them all to the suite, he pointed his finger at the man still blocking the way, “You move your arse out of the way, or you’ll have me to deal with, be thankful I’m in a good mood!”

Silently stepping out of the way... Eyes locked on Jim, who stayed between him and Blair, the whole time they moved into the suite ‘till, startled he stared wide eyed at Steve, as the boys entered as well, Steve giving the best glare he could to a man that could probably snap him in half…

Rolling his eyes at the machismo in the room, Blair went over to the huge windows with Tony, Doris and Mary and admired the view. Quietly to Tony he asked, “You okay?”

Tony sighed, “I’m confused...” Waving to the posturing still going on, “Not just about that but a week ago, I couldn’t have imagined any of this, and Sophia says I have a huge imagination” Saddened by the sudden realisation that he might never see her and José again, and that wasn’t even one of the biggest changes in his life lately…He leaned against Blair’s shoulder, who wrapped an arm around him in comfort.

The yet un-named spitfire who took on a Sentinel, came over and said, “It feels very sad over in this corner here, let me introduce myself and see if I can help...” Holding out a hand to Tony, he said, “My name is Ray Doyle and that big buffoon over there is my partner Bodie...” Voice dropping to a loud whisper, he confided, “Don’t ask about his first name he gets all bitchy...”

Tony giggling, shook the man’s hand and softly shared, “My name is Anthony DiNozzo, but I prefer Tony, nice to meet you.”

Blair smiling at Doyle for lightning Tony’s mood, “I’m Blair Sandburg and that’s _my buffoon_ over there, glaring at yours, Jim Ellison, he’s my partner.”

Tension broken, everyone was also introducing themselves, when another man entered the room, young, good looking with scruffy longish dark hair and sparkling pale blue eyes scanning everyone, finally landing on Tony, clapping hands in delight, “Anthony! We finally get to meet, I’m Ash it’s a pleasure cousin!” Enthusiastically shaking his hand. Shyly Tony looked up at him and smiled, then flashed a glance at Steve, as though overwhelmed and Steve was by his side in an instant, greeting Ash as well, others came over to greet the young man too and Tony was able to slip away quietly and melt into a corner unnoticed. Well not unnoticed because Steven often seemed to know where he was, but he understood that Tony needed some space, so he positioned himself so that his friend was hidden.

After everyone had met and even the Sentinel posturing had calmed down, Paddington took control of the room, “Welcome everybody, My name is Ashton Paddington but please call me Ash, I’m so pleased to be able to be here, meeting Anthony has been something I have pushed for many years, and I have brought information on the family and photos for you to look at later” Glancing towards where Tony was now standing next to Steve, and nodding at him, “But first, we need some refreshments, Ray could you see to that for me please?”

Then looking towards Mary, who was wriggling on her Mother’s lap, he checked with Doris, “Mrs McGarrett if little Mary is allowed, can she watch some children’s TV on my computer? Adult conversation can be Sooooo boring…” He said dramatically, Mary giggling at him then looking pleadingly at her Mother, “Please Mom…” laughing Doris nodded, and Ash set her up in the corner of the room, telling her all about the latest movie he’d seen called The Fox and the Hound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After having skilfully relaxed the room and organised drinks and snacks for everyone, Ash was able to end up in a seat near Tony and Steve, so he could quietly talk while the others ate and chatted, “I’m sorry if you felt overwhelmed earlier Tony, I really have been so excited to meet you, and I promise that nothing will happen here that you don’t want okay?

Tony studying Ashton with serious green eyes, finally nodded.

“You’ve Aunt Claire’s eyes” Ash observed with a fond smile.

Tony tilted his head curiously, “You remember my Mom?”

Nodding Ash, smiling in remembrance, “Yes, I was only about Mary’s age, or maybe a little older, but she loved to read to me, and would draw pictures for me. She was the one who started to teach me to dance and we’d watch old movies together, especially where there was a tall handsome hero involved...” With a wink to Tony, “She was an old fashioned romantic, I miss her still…” He said wistfully.

“I remember her doing all that with me too...” Tony whispered, a tear escaping.

“I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to upset you, truly.” Ash unhappy now.

Shaking his head, the boy hastened to assure him, “It’s okay really, it’s nice to know that someone else knew her that way and misses her too…She changed…Before she died…My Parents were always fighting, drinking…And then she was gone…”

Taking a deep breath for control, Ash asked, “Can you tell me what it is you want for now Tony? I do not want you making decisions about the rest of your life right now of course but what would you choose for the next year or so? Do you want to see your Father, find out where he is? Who you want to live with? Where do you want to go to school? Stuff like that?”

Glancing over at Steve, who gave him an encouraging nod, Tony cautiously answered, “I would like to be able to live with the McGarrett’s but I don’t have any money to give them, I’d like to also spend time with Jim and Blair…And family I didn’t know about before…” Smiling shyly.

Clapping his hands together, smiling at the boys, “All sounds perfectly reasonable to me, and don’t worry about money, the family has been putting aside Claire’s inheritance for you, that’s yours now.”

Eyes wide Tony stared back at him, “Really?”

Bobbing his head enthusiastically Ash retorted, “Of course! And your Father knew about it as well…tried to get hold of it for some scam I believe…Well the family soon put an end to that!” Then realising that might upset the boy gasped, “Sorry Tony, talking about him like that…’

Tony merely shrugged in resignation, “Nothing I didn’t know about him already.”

“Did you want to try and find him? Will he be looking for you?”

“I want to know he’s okay, but he won’t be looking for me, maybe the Accountant might, because I’ve been spending money again…”

Sighing Ash admitted, ‘We’ve been trying to find the Accountant too, he’s disappeared.”

“And Miss Janine?” Tony asked.

“Ah…” Looking over to the Detectives, Ashton with a glance asked for help, Jim nodded and walked up to them, “Detective Ellison, I…” Ash started.

Jim waved at him, “Don’t worry I heard…” Turning to Tony he squatted down next to him and laid a hand lightly on his arm, “Tony, I’m sorry kiddo but Miss Janine was found murdered,_ shot_… By the lieutenant Barone that searched your house… José and Sophia have been found and taken into protective custody, they’re okay…In fact they would like to talk to you at some point, they are very worried about you.”

Lips trembling Tony, eyes blinking furiously, trying not to cry in front of everybody, dropped his head onto Jim’s shoulder and felt himself wrapped up in a warm hug, Steve’s hand on his back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray and Blair observing from the other side of the large room, noted thankfully that everyone was giving Ash and the boys some space.

Blair turned to Doyle and, “So you’re a guide too…”

“I’m a what now?” Ray squinted at him.

“A guide… Sensitive to emotions etc” Pointing to Bodie who was trying to charm Doris and Mary, “And he’s your Sentinel…”

Staring at him in confusion Ray said slowly, cautiously, “What’s a Sentinel?

“You know… All 5 senses strongly enhanced, increased strength…Zones out at the most inopportune moments… You guys did know this yeah?” Blair stammered.

Flashing a look over to Bodie, who was now standing giving them his full attention, and quirked a questioning eye at Ray, was waved off and reluctantly went back to his conversation but clearly still listening in.

“I’m sorry I thought you both knew…” Stopping to tap his fingers on his lips Blair mused, “Well why should you. I suppose there isn’t much data out there and I thought Jim and I were the only ones till we met the boys.”

Ray quietly asked, “You know about this stuff? All we know is what the Cow told us and that’s more Scottish Folklore than anything else, he said that Bodie reminds him of some of the old clan legends about what they called a Guardian, who protected the Clan…”

“The Cow?” Blair queried.

“Yeah sorry George Cowley QC, you spoke to him this morning, he’s our employer, he found out about Bodie and well, he told us what he knew, which wasn’t much…Clearly you know more…?”

Nodding excitedly Blair told him about the research he had done, how he had helped Jim and now they were training the boys. Ray groaned; “Those poor kids have to deal with this as well? They’re both these Sentinels?”

“No, no just Steve, Tony is his guide…”

“What is this guide thing you keep talking about, you said I was one too? Cowley didn’t refer to anything like that…”

Thinking for a moment, Blair asked, “Have you ever been in a situation where Bodie has zoned out, unresponsive, frozen etc?”

Pointing a finger at Blair, Ray exclaimed, “_YES!_ Not long after we met, I had to pretty much slap him to wake him up, then of course he thumped me in retaliation…” Shrugging, “It was love at first sight… What can I say…?” With a cheeky grin.

Blair laughed delightedly, “Yep I hear ya”

“So, guide...” Ray prompted.

“Yes, yes I have been going through all this with Tony recently too, each Sentinel/Guardian needs another member of the tribe/Clan to assist him in focusing his senses, keep him safe while he’s doing that because well, they become vulnerable of course and trying to prevent them from zoning out, bringing them out if they do…” Summed up Blair.

“Okay…” Doyle said thoughtfully, “I may need more information from you by the sounds of it”

“Oh there is so much more believe me, I haven’t even mentioned the Bonding, Spirit Walks, Spirit Animals, the diet and medication requirements of the Sentinel, like I said to Tony the other day, you could fill a Doctorate course just on this subject… Course that’s how I met Jim, he was my subject material.” Blair added with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time lunch was served Ray’s head was spinning with all the information Blair had pumped into his brain, most of it ringing true, though he had his doubts about that mystical Spirit Walk shit that Sandburg had rambled about… Well, till he remembered a dream he had not long after meeting Bodie… Where he woke up in a blue version of what he thought were the Scottish Highlands, even though he’d never been there, and there was that voice…He couldn’t understand what they were on about, him being called to some task for the Clan and when he told it to sod off, it did but not before telling him he would wait for Ray to be ready…” Shiver going down his spine thinking about it.

Bodie, next to him gave him a nudge, “Okay Luv?”

Curls bobbing Ray assured him, “Yeah, I’m okay, just lots to think about…You know I’m going suggest to the Cow that we stay for a bit longer than planned, Sandburg’s got a lot of information I need, and if he’s happy to help me like he is with young Tony…”

“Like what sort of information?” Bodie asked.

“Well for one, I’m not looking after you properly!” Ray admitted soberly.

“Um, Yeh that’s bullshit mate!” Bodie retorted, “And anyway don’t you have that the wrong way around? I’m supposed to look after you! If you’d let me!”

Both looked up at the snorting Jim further down the table, raising his glass to Bodie, “Welcome to my world! I’ve got exactly the same problem!” Both Sentinels sniggering at the thump on the arm from Blair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the luncheon, Tony curled up next to a sleeping Mary on one of the beds, tired from the stresses and emotions of the last few days, Steve keeping them company while playing Donkey Kong nearby. Adults were in the main room trying to sort out Tony’s future...

Paddington who had managed to take a turn to speak with everyone over the course of the morning, stood in front of the huge TV in the room so that everyone could see him, “I have a proposal…” Holding up a hand he clarified, “Of course whatever we conclude today will be run by young Anthony first before anything is set in motion…”

Receiving nods from around the room, he spoke from the heart, “I have to tell you my heart broke when I found out some of my cousin’s traumas that he’s had to endure…and my proposal is hopefully going to be able to keep in place the new but clearly important support network that he has found here for himself, but I also want to thank you on behalf of the Paddington’s for what you have done for him and hope and pray that you are willing to continue to be part of that support network…”

Vehement ‘Yeses’ and ‘definitely’ coming from everyone, Ashton smiled and continued, “Now quite simply I propose that we all here form a type of ‘_Board of Trustees_’, we can all get our lawyers to look it over before we sign off on it but basically the idea is to manage Tony’s life for him till he comes of age, so his financial and schooling needs as well as where and who he resides with etc are met. He has told me where he wants to live and who he wants to spend time with as well. But most of all I would like him to feel secure enough in what we build here that he can explore other interests, and decide his own future, without it being subject to the whims of someone else’s control, your thought’s?”

John was first in, “I like the concept but funding?”

Jim agreed, “Yes that, but also who will be running this board? Who will be a tie breaker when there is an impasse?” Having a little more experience in these things while he was forced to be involved in his Father’s business empire, till he could hand it all off to his little brother.

Aston smiled at them all, “Yes this is good, well let’s start with funding, to be honest Tony has enough money in his own trust fund for this...” He named a figure that made them all gasp, “And by the way that’s in Pounds Sterling…” Jim’s eyebrows raising to the ceiling as he converted that in his head…

“However we will not be using Tony’s money that’s for the board to manage, _not to spend_, no the funding will come from the Paddington Family Coffers, we already have scholarships set up for him up till University, which the board will manage and his daily expenses, it doesn’t matter where he is living will be also funded by the family, in fact I see that as the Paddington’s largest contribution to him for a few years yet...”

He waited a moment for anybody to speak and then continued, “I would like Tony to visit the family home annually, perhaps during part of his vacation time, he has some worried relatives there that are a little too old to travel much anymore but can tell the lad all about his mother and her family history... But in truth where he lives and who has physical custody, will have the most impact on the lad.”

Stunned the others didn’t know what to say…Till Doris spoke up, “Where did Tony say he wants to live?”

Smiling at her he shared, “Well with your Family my dear lady, however he also expressed a need to see Jim and Blair regularly as well, so perhaps shared custody, if that’s agreeable to all?”

Chin who had been silent so far had some thoughts of his own but focused on the most pressing ones, “His immediate future is going to be decided before you will be able to form this Board, he has a case worker to meet, Family court to deal with and possible inclusion into Witsec…”

Doyle spoke up, “Yes well as to that, Cowley is preparing a brief for the Paddington’s US lawyers to act on their behalf before the family court, to appoint temporary custody of Tony till his Father can be found and… encouraged to sign away his rights…”

Drily Chin asked, “And how will he be ‘encouraged’ or maybe you shouldn’t tell me, as an officer of the courts…”

“Weeell… Bodie and I were planning to have a word… or two…”

“Or three” added Bodie.

Aston stated firmly, “Now lads there will be none of that, quite simply we have enough on that Con Artist that he will simply be grateful to stay out of prison…Why the abandonment issues alone…”

Voice cracking he took a moment to calm himself, “I hereby forward the motion that all in this room, as well as a Constable Duke Lukela, José Alvarez, Sophia Verona, my Father Earl of Stafford Clive Paddington and George Cowley QC, be made into a Board of Trustee’s for the care and protection of Anthony DiNozzo jr. and management of his money in investments till he be of age to take it over himself, what say you?”

“I second the motion…” Jim called.

“Thank you, all parties will be informed on Tony’s approval and then we can begin acting on his behalf once the lawyers are finished dotting the i’s, crossing the t’s etc.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; Abuse of a minor ahead, not described in detail but it is referred to, so if this is a trigger for you please don't read...

Warning, references to abuse of a minor, if this is a trigger do not read

Tony hadn’t felt right since his ‘_nap_’, sheesh he hadn’t needed a nap since he was a baby, he scoffed at himself... Mrs McGarrett was kind though, she told him it was stress and not to worry about it. Still he felt as if he was getting sick and didn’t know what to do. If he got sick around his Father he was either punished for making fuss or ignored, and while Sophia was kind to him and tried to look after him, she wasn’t always allowed to or she was so busy that she didn’t notice... Not that Tony ever told anyone, he was cured of that weakness for attention early on... and now they had to see a case worker person, Officer Chin said it was someone the government sent to look after kids in crisis, make sure they were being cared for properly, placed with the right foster family...

Tony had liked going to see his Cousin, it was fun, overwhelming at times but he enjoyed looking through the photo albums that Ash brought for him to keep, he saw pictures of his Mother as a little girl... _He missed his Mom so much_... but it was like she was a delicate flower that was simply not strong enough for the real world, and looking at the pictures, he could see she had led a sheltered life...He missed playing her piano, other than watching old movies, it was the time he felt the most, that she was still around and the closest to her...

Ash had promised him that he, Bodie and Doyle wouldn’t leave the Island till Tony was settled. He liked them all, Ash felt like a big brother, they had so many things in common with his Mother... Doyle, he was funny, excitable like Blair, full of energy...And Bodie, well he was scary like Jim...At first anyway...But at the same time he felt safe too...Like with Jim... They had promised that they would come and get him on the plane whenever he wanted to visit the Paddington’s in England... At their Castle! _They__ had their own Castle!_

But now he was sitting in a government office with the McGarrett’s, waiting to be seen by his case worker, feeling more and more miserable, had a headache, was sore and missing Steve... And wasn’t that odd, he had friends of course but he had never made such a quick connection with someone, he’d never had a best friend before...But he wasn’t here... It had been decided that as the case workers office was too small it would be just them and everyone else went home...He was a bit nervous too, if he was honest with himself, and he always tried to be...

But he could hear his Fathers voice in his head, ‘_DiNozzo’s__ do not need help, they don’t go to the police, they don’t let anyone especially from the government in their business._..’

Sighing he leaned his sore head against John’s shoulder before realising what he was doing... Quickly sitting back up he heard his Father’s voice again, ‘_DiNozzo’s__ don’t show weakness boy!’ _Then feeling John’s arm come around him and pull him into his side without a word. Peeking up at the man he received a kind smile and a gentle squeeze...So he relaxed his head against his shoulder and waited...

“Anthony DiNozzo!” A small woman with an annoying scratchy voice demanded.

Before Tony could move, John stood up, “Here” He growled.

Eyeing the three of them, she said, “I need to speak to the boy first.”

Tony sucked in a breath and looked up at John.

John without looking at him reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand.

To the case worker he said a flat, “Nope”

“I insist Mr...” Stopping to refer to her notes.

“Detective and Mrs Doris McGarrett...” He introduced themselves, “And Tony will not be leaving custody of the HPD, as he is a victim of crime and at ongoing risk, his security is paramount.”

“Pfft” Scoffed the woman, “Sir you are in a government building, my office is right there, and I insist on speaking to the child in private!”

“Why?” asked Doris.

“To make sure there is no influence from his foster parents, to allow me to question him without others finding out his private information!”

“Excuse me, you are telling me that you don’t trust a police officer with the confidential details of a child victim?” Doris demanded.

“Not when he’s the foster parent, NO!” the woman yelled, attracting unwelcome attention, inducing a manager to come out of her office, “Gertrude, what the heck?”

Waving airily at the couple, “They are refusing to allow the child a private interview”

“What child?” The Manager looking around asked, because by now Tony, wishing the ground would open up, had hidden behind McGarrett...

John dropping to his knees, wrapped arms around Tony and whispered softly, “I’m sorry about this kiddo, you will not be alone I promise.”

The Manager slowly coming closer sat on a chair nearby, so she was eye-level with the boy, “Sorry about that sweetie, you okay?”

“Ida!” Demanded the annoying little woman.

“Gertrude, return to your office I will deal with this!” The Manager snapped, taking a deep breath she turned back to Tony while the other woman left, and people in the room turned their attention elsewhere. “You’re looking a bit warm darlin, would you like a drink of water?” At Tony’s nod she quickly got cold water for everyone from the fountain there, “Okay let’s sit down for a minute and sort this out, my name is Ida, what’s yours and your foster parent’s names?”

“I’m Anthony DiNozzo Jr and this is John and Doris McGarrett” Tony looked up at them to make sure he had it right, they smiled, and John added, “And Anthony prefers to be called Tony, don’t you kiddo?”

“Well hello Tony, and I am sorry that we upset you before, unfortunately Gertrude is correct, she needs to have at least one interview with you separate from your foster parents, however you are allowed to nominate another adult that you trust to be there with you, would that be okay?”

Looking up at John he whispered, “Blair, would Blair come?”

“Sure kid, you know he’d do anything for you.” To Ida he said, “Does it have to be today still? Tony’s exhausted, perhaps we can make it for tomorrow?”

Nodding, “I’ll try to make that happen, let me check” and she disappeared into Gertrude’s office. Soon after she came out and nodded, “Can you come in first thing, at 8am?” Happy to agree they then left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony curled up in the back seat of the car, hiding his eyes from the sun, feeling hot and shaky, and to his horror, he felt like he was going to burst into tears! Grimly determined to not show any weakness, he fought to control himself, even more so when he noticed Doris looking back at him worriedly. Sitting straighter, giving her a small smile, she seemed more reassured, but asked him anyway, “You okay there, buddy? Are you hungry?”

Hurriedly, trying not to gag at the thought of food, he said politely, “Thank you I’m fine Mrs McGarrett, just a little tired”

Looking at him steadily, she finally nodded and soon they were home.

Steve was sitting on the grass at the front of the house with Mary and they were rolling a ball across the grass between them, Jim and Blair sitting on the steps to the house watching them.

Mary squealed “TONY!” as soon as she saw them arrive and ran as fast as her little legs would go to wrap herself around him.

Grinning at his wife, John said, “What are we chopped liver?” Grabbing his little girl and tossing her up on his shoulders he took the giggling girl inside.

Steve grinned at his sister’s antics and turned to Tony smiling, his face dropped however when he saw how tense and pale Tony looked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m fine.” Tony said hurriedly, trying to keep Steve calm, not wanting the others to fuss, ‘_Too late_’ he thought when they saw Jim and Blair already on their way over.

Jim loomed over him, “Try that again kiddo...”

“Jim! He’s anxious enough!” Blair snapped. “Okay if I touch your face buddy?” He asked Tony soothingly and getting a reluctant nod, placed cool hands on either side of Tony’s face and gazed deeply into his eyes for a few long moments.

Finally stepping back, he said, “You need to meditate, _now._” Looking over at Steve, “And you need to be there this time too.” Looking to Jim he asked, “Where can we go? It must be private.”

Raising an eyebrow Jim said drily, “Really?”

“Yes really, they need to recharge the bond.” Blair stated firmly.

“Okay, what about our room, mattresses are already on the floor, comfier...?”

Smirking Blair patted Jim on the cheek, “Yeah, yeah old man, just for you...” Then squawking as he dodged Jim’s hand and ran around behind the boys for protection, laughing at the men, the boys took off for the house leaving Blair to Jim’s tender mercies.

Walking into the house behind Jim, Blair grumbled, “Traitors! I’ll remember this...” While he was trying to pull grass out of his hair.

Getting a wink from Jim, the boys sang out, “Sorry Blair!”

With a sniff Blair turned up his nose and stomped off to the stairs, just when they thought he was really upset, he turned mischievous eyes on them, yelling, “Last one there is a rotten egg!” Laughing they raced on up the stairs after him.

Jim went to find John and Doris to try and explain what was happening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Settling the boys comfortably on the mattresses, he started to explain what he thought was wrong and how they were going to fix it. “I haven’t really spoken to you boys much about how the bond works and its importance have I?”

“No except that Steve needs to know my scent, voice or see me at least to be able to anchor on something... Is that right?” Tony asked

“Yup at least 3 senses, preferably 4...” Agreed Blair “However Tony there’s a guide aspect to bonding that’s not so obvious, you need to anchor on Steve as well, and you haven’t really, that’s on me for not teaching you and for that I’m sorry, that’s why you’re feeling sick and depressed right now...”

Spinning onto his knees Steve turned to face him grabbing Tony’s hand, “I knew something was wrong! Why did you tell me you were fine!” Steve demanded.

Paling even more, Tony seemed to shrink back, whispering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...”

Feeling so bad now, Steve dropped back down, rubbing the back of Tony’s hand with his thumb, “I’m not angry, I just want to help you, and if this is my fault...”

“Shush both of you this is no one’s fault, we’re all still learning this stuff as we go along, okay?” Blair soothed, continuing, “Now Tony can I hazard a guess as to why you didn’t want to say anything?”

Tony shrugged, not even really sure himself.

Blair pondered, “Did you perhaps feel that if you are too much of a bother to your new friends, they would want to send you away? And if you are feeling unwell that you are just trying to get attention therefore are being selfish? That you’re not worth the bother”

Dropping his head to his chest at Blair’s pinpoint accurate assessment, Tony gave a small nod and folded his arms around himself in an unconscious hug.

Reaching over to lift the boy’s chin, and looking into his eyes, “I’m so sorry you have been made to feel that way, and I know it can be really hard to get that voice out of your head, but you know deep down in your heart of hearts that it’s not true yeah?” At Tony’s shrug he sighed, “Something we are going to have to work on, because that kind of thinking takes time to go away...believe me...but we’ll get through to you okay? _We will look after you, you are not a burden, you will not be sent away_...Repeat that as often as you can and one day that other voice will stay quiet... okay kiddo?”

Looking at Blair trustingly Tony nodded and Blair was satisfied for the moment with that, “Okay next we’re going to try some meditation with Steve, because I think that will be the best way for you and him to mentally and emotionally connect so that you can start to build an empathic bond with him, Steve you don’t need to really do anything as such, except open up your mind to Tony, he will do the hard work and it may take a few go’s but he already is a natural at this...” Getting a nod from Steve, Blair asked, “Any questions?”

Tony started to raise his hand like in school, then blushed when he realised, “Um if Steve is my anchor to the real world, isn’t it a risk for him to be there?”

“Good question, and it shows you have been listening!” Blair said with a wink, “But that’s why I’m coming along, to help you navigate... Just till you get the hang of this...”

“Okay, thank you” Tony said.

Blair reaching out his hands to the boys, “Let’s join hands, Steve relax and open up your mind to Tony, and this time Tony you are going to be the one to pull us in, find your mental connections to us and tug...”

Joining hands, they all closed their eyes and... nothing happened...

Dropping their hands, Tony wrapped his arms around himself again and retreated from them... Steve not understanding, looked back and forth between the other two wondering what to do...Blair unfolded his legs from the lotus position and leaned back on his arms and studied the young guide...Noticing that he was refusing to look in Steve’s direction, he turned to Steve and asked, “Steve, buddy would you mind giving us a minute and go grab some drinks? Hang around with Jim, he’ll let you know when to come back okay?” Steve nodded and got up, went to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder but dropped it and left the room.

“Tony, come here kiddo, talk to me...”

Looking over, Blair could see now that the boy looked scared, waving him over encouragingly, he patted the mattress next to him and the boy finally moved over and snuggled into Blair’s side. Leaning up against the wall, an arm around the young shoulders, Blair started, “Something is holding you back, is it Steve? Because you had no trouble with me being there before...” Getting a nod against his shoulder he asked, “What concerns you? Is it something you don’t want to see in him, or something you want to keep from him?”

Turning his head to look into Blair’s eyes, “It’s not Steve he’s wonderful, I just don’t want him to see everything...I’m not...I’ve...There’s things in the past...I don’t know how to say it...And if he sees...” Getting frustrated with himself, an angry tear escaped.

Blair squeezing him reassuringly asked, “Is it something that you think Steve will think badly of you?”

Nodding at Blair, his hands unconsciously became fists, he was angry... but at who? Himself or someone else, Blair wondered... “Was it something you did?” Tony shook his head, “Something someone did to you?” A small nod... “Would you tell me about it?”

Head shake... But then a small voice, “Not out here...”

“Okay then you want to follow me in?” Blair asked looking down at him, green eyes met blue and Tony nodded and grabbed Blairs hand...

Achak and Lupo were right there, they didn’t even have to look for them, so they cuddled their spirit guides for a moment then Blair encouraged Tony to walk with him, ambling along a path through the trees Blair started gently, “Who was it Tony?”

“A teacher...” Tony’s small voice wavered.

Blair sucking in a breath, blew it out and found the courage to keep going...He was a bit out of his comfort zone here... “How long ago Tony?”

“Two years ago...”

“Where?”

“Boarding school...New York State...”

Stopping on the path, Blair turned Tony to face him, holding both the boy’s hands gently in his. “Tony what did he do?”

Tears streaming down his face, Tony dropped his head, shaking it from side to side as if to get the memories out of there...

Kneeling down and placing Tony’s hands on his shoulders, he cupped his face wiping away tears with his thumbs, “He’s not here Tony, he will never hurt you again but you need to tell me because this will eat away at you...What did he do, or what did he make you do?”

Suddenly Blair could feel Tony opening a mental barrier that he wasn’t even aware of and he could see it all in his mind’s eye, playing like a movie, full colour and sound... And he gasped in shock, pulling the sobbing boy into his arms and on his lap, rocking him soothingly, “Oh kiddo, I’m so, so sorry...” Tears trickling down his own face...The spirit guides curling themselves around the two, to give comfort. Blair felt Jim give him a worried mental tug and he sent back a _‘We’re okay’_.

They sat there for what seemed like a long time and calmer Tony started to talk, “I wasn’t the only one, he liked other boys too, but one of us ended up in hospital hurt so bad, and he got found out, the parents had him arrested and he was sent to jail, he was murdered there...”

“Good!” Said Blair ferociously.

Tony gave him a small smile.

“Tony you know that none of this is your fault, you have nothing to be ashamed of! Nobody here would think any less of you, yeah?”

Tony shrugged, not looking at him.

Blair tried again, “Look I understand that you don’t want to share that with Steve, not yet anyway, but buddy you don’t have to, you are in control of what anybody sees, and at your age you boys aren’t anywhere near ready for a full bond anyway, plus your shields are powerful, I didn’t even know it was there, and to be honest I am beginning to suspect that is where your guide strengths will be, in the future you may be able to control what others see about you and hide your true self...

Tony looked at Blair for a moment and asked, “I’m not sure I understand everything, but are you sure that I can protect Steve from that?”

“Yes, Tony, you only let me see it when you deliberately let it go, your shields are incredibly strong.”

“Okay can you let Jim know I’m ready” He asked, standing up and wiping his eyes, standing tall, shoring himself up.

“They’re already back in the room buddy, If you want to you could try and guide Steve in from here if you like, you shouldn’t need to go get him, if his mind is open, all you need to do is tug on the connection you have to him, give it a try...”

“Okay, here goes” he said straightening his young shoulders determinedly.

And then Steve was standing before them, looking a little stunned, slowly spinning around, looking at everything, catching sight of the dogs, he spluttered, “Wow! Is that Lupo?” Then grabbing Tony’s hand and looking closely at him, “Are you okay?”

Looking up at Steve he nodded and tugged on their hands, “Here come and meet Lupo and Achak,” Waving at the surrounding trees he commented “Allohak will be around here somewhere too but apparently you don’t get to see him very often, he’s Jim’s guide and this is Blair’s.” Petting the Wolf’s coat and encouraging Steve to do the same, the young Sentinel was in awe, but burst into laughter at the wolf pup’s antics at trying to get his attention, “This is amazing! Thank you for showing it to me” He said to Tony sincerely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on, that night, Blair was curled up as close as he could be to Jim, head on Jim’s chest, arms around him, thinking. Jim tightened his arms around the guide for a moment before asking, “What you were saying to Tony before, it sounded like it is something you knew from personal experience...I don’t actually know much about your childhood but I know you rarely stayed anywhere for long, often on the move... Was there something specific you were thinking of?”

Blair sighed, “What was it I said? So much went on this afternoon, my head won’t shut up about it...”

Jim thought back, “When you guessed he was feeling as though he was a bother and would be sent away if he mentioned he was feeling ill...”

Rolling back onto his side of the bed, Blair gazed up at the ceiling in the dark and said bitterly, “I was actually told to leave by one of my mother’s boyfriends, I was a pain in the butt bothering him with my allergies and clearly too needy for him to cope with...He actually wasn’t the only one that made me feel like I was dirt on their shoes, not many were willing to take on a bratty kid that was being dragged around the world by his Mother...”

Sighing again, “It’s all in the past now though, and I need to let it go, but it did help me to recognise it in Tony...”

Pulling his guide back into the previous position, Jim hugged him firmly, “I’m sorry...”

Blair retorted, “Not your fault man, anyway I know very well that I’m not the only one with a screwed-up childhood...” Patting Jim on the chest comfortingly.

Jim grabbing his hand and kissing it fondly, admitted, “Yeah I know... Blair I have to say this, I’m so proud of you...” Grinning at Blair’s surprised look that he could easily see in the dark, “Yes you! You are amazing with the boys, you’re a pretty special guy you know that, and I don’t say it often enough, but you are!” Kissing the blushing guide softly he added, “Kind-hearted, gentle, so smart, and a fierce protector when needed... I love you so much...” kissing him more and more, interspersed with, “And cute, and sexy and so, so hot...I’m going to turn that brain off now...”

“Oh!” Breathed Blair...


	15. Chapter 15

Happier that this time Blair and Steve were coming along to the interview at Child Services, Tony was still a bit anxious about it, and was quiet on the trip into the City, but enjoying his time with the family, listening to Doris and Blair teasing John and Steve about their favourite football team losing over the weekend.

As John soon needed to concentrate on heavy traffic, Blair quietly checked in with the boy, “You doing okay buddy?”

Looking up at Blair with a small smile and shrugged, “I don’t know what to expect...”

“I’m not sure but I imagine that she will want to know about your family, how you were left behind and the attack at the Hotel, also what other family you have that can care for you etc but Tony you understand you only need to tell her what you want to okay?” Blair reassured him. “Lawyers have already started the application for you to stay in our custody and until then you have emergency placement, with the McGarrett’s, if that’s what you want, then that’s what you tell her, okay?”

Nodding Tony said quietly, “Okay... I just wish it were the other lady... She was nice...”

“I know buddy, that’s life unfortunately, we don’t always get to deal with only nice people... Perhaps though we could apply for your case to be given to someone else? John do you think that’s possible?” Blair asked the Detective.

“Well I’m certainly going to try, I was planning on speaking to Ida while you and Tony are with Gertrude anyway, I know that these case workers are over loaded, they don’t get enough funding, support and respite but I don’t believe that woman should be working with children...” John supplied firmly adding, “I didn’t like Tony’s visceral reaction but then later I found out he was sick, so now I’m not sure, but Blair please keep an eye on that for me?”

Wide eyed Blair agreed, “Okay yeah sure... you’re really concerned?”

Shrugging as they pulled into the parking lot, he turned and looked Blair in the eye, “My world view has shifted so much in the last few days, I don’t know, what’s what anymore, but Jim tells me you have good instincts, so I’m asking....”

Nodding in understanding, Blair followed the boys out of the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“_I had a year 3 teacher like you..._” Blair thought as he watched Gertrude interview Tony.

From the start she was borderline hostile, to both of them really, muttering loudly that Blair didn’t need to be there, and they were just indulging the boy... And Tony who wasn’t a big kid just seemed to shrink into himself, especially when he had asked if Steve could be with him too and she went off on a rant about children dictating to adults....

Blair had just decided to request a break when she asked Tony if he had been lying about his Dad, he had run away from him instead, _really?_ This couldn’t go on...

Tony turned and asked if he could use the bathroom which gave Blair a good opportunity to insist, so she begrudgingly showed Tony where it was and stomped off.

Blair waiting outside musing over the state of the welfare system and absently wondering where everyone was “I know it’s still early but would have thought there would be more people around...”

Distracted by a sudden vibe of malice he couldn’t sense the direction of, he only half turned to look at someone that had entered the hall from what seemed to be a fire exit, “Hang on, shouldn’t the fire alarm be going?” He wondered too late...

Then pain filled his head, and everything went dark....


	16. Chapter 16

Someone was rudely slapping his face, “Blair, Blair come on wake up, where’s Tony!”

With a gasp he felt the pain hit and sat up too quickly... Forcing back the urge to hurl he looked up at McGarrett and waved towards the bathroom.

Doris checked and came back out shaking her head, no one there...

“Dad!” Steve called, “Over here...”

Helping Blair up, John went to the fire door, “Anything?”

“Yeah Dad, blood...” The upset teenager pointed at the faint smear across the door architrave.

Blair shakily stretched out a hand to his shoulder, “Steve can you hear his heartbeat? Pick up his scent?”

Shaking his head, eyes glistening, “No that’s how I knew something was wrong, his heartbeat got softer then, nothing...”

Determinedly ignoring his pounding head Blair faced him and said firmly, “I think he might have not be gone that long then if you came straight away, if you think he went this way then let’s try and track him using scent and hearing, yeah?”

Looking between Blair and his Father, Steve nodded decisively and turned and went out the fire door and tried to listen. Blair stood behind him, hands on shoulders and whispered Sentinel soft, “Stretch out your hearing, dismiss anything that isn’t relevant, like birds, laughter, aircon...same with scent, focus on how Tony smelt this morning, not on flowers, other people etc... Do you have anything?”

Steve nodded, “I think.... this way...” He dashed off through the gardens to a city park next door.

Jim and Blair followed, Jim called out to his wife, “Tell Ida, call Duke...”

Blair caught up with Steve at a car park where he seemed bewildered. “He was here... I could smell his shampoo, but now it’s gone...”

John overhearing speculated, “I think he was put into a car Son... I have to call Chin and see if that camera is recording.” Pointing at an ATM across the street.

Steve turning to Blair, “What about that spirit plane, can you contact him there?” He urged.

“Good idea Steve, I’ll try” Closing his eyes Blair started to lose his balance so tried again after going to lean against a wall, but there was nothing, he was however able to connect with Jim who was babysitting Mary and let him know what was going on.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re hurt” Jim said as he reached out to touch the drying blood on his temple.

Resting his face in the comfort of Jim’s hands for a moment, he said, “I’ll be okay Jim, I have to go and help search. Love you...” Then the blue jungle was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony first felt sick and then oddly a wet tongue licking at him, nope still sick and threw himself over to hurl up the breakfast he had had enjoyed….ugh…Then a wet nose nudged him and he tried to open his eyes… but it hurt… Then a growl and his eyes snapped open…_ Lupo!_

Not that he could see clearly, wherever he was it was dark. He managed to sit up and felt his head, it was wet and so very sore… pulling Lupo into a hug Tony gave a shuddering sob when he started to remember, he had finished in the bathroom to find Blair on the floor in the hall and that was the last thing he could recall.

Wiping tears away he looked around and figured he was in the bedroom of a camper van, that was moving… Head pounding he searched for an opening to see outside but all the windows were shuttered, and the only door was locked.

Tears filled his eyes as he was about to give up on escape, then he rapidly blinked them clear when he heard a chirping above him, wiping his face he looked up and gasped, there was a Golden Eagle peering down at him through the hatch in the roof! _Hang on there is a hatch in the roof! _Chirping impatiently at him again the bird moved back so that he could see the small opening and the sky above. He quickly scrambled up and stood on the bed but wasn’t quite tall enough to reach the skylight, he jumped and grabbed on to the edge and was able to lift himself up enough to see how the hatch worked, pushed it up higher and was able to get it open enough to get his head through.

Feeling so very dizzy he had to breathe through the pain to try the next bit and started to feel the vehicle slow down and navigate a turn, which didn’t help the dizziness but gave him a push, because he needed to get out of there if they were about to stop.

Getting his head through, his body following with some manoeuvring he was finally atop the van, grasping tightly to the hatch, he looked around and could see they were on the outskirts of the city, heading up into the mountains. Looking ahead he could see they were coming up to a bend in the road where there were some overhanging trees… head pounding he wondered if he would be able to make it but before he knew it they were slowing for the bend, he was under the trees and he didn’t even think about it anymore, he jumped…

Breathing deeply to stave of the nausea he hung onto the branch for a moment watching the camper drive away from him then quickly scrambled higher into the tree when he realised the bend in the road was sharp enough that the driver would be able to see him if he looked out the side window… Heart pounding, hiding in the shrubbery he waited to see if they would stop and search for him… but it disappeared around another bend up the hill.

Scrambling to the main trunk he braced himself so the he could sit for a moment to let the nausea pass, but nope the rest of his breakfast made a reappearance. Not feeling any better, the reality of his situation, the sore head and dizziness started to hit him, he began shaking… Curling up, arms around his knees, back against the tree trunk his eyes started leaking, growling at himself he wiped his eyes angrily, but then dropped his head on his arms and just cried.

Jumping at the sudden squawk close by, his heart pounding at the sight of the huge Golden Eagle perched on a nearby branch. Eyeing him carefully it tilted it’s head in a questioning move and chirped again, but not getting a satisfactory response from Tony apparently, the bird casually stretched out its wings and gazed around them then leapt off and flew down to the ground and landed near Lupo! “Lupo watch out” Tony cried then watched stunned as the animals stood side by side and gazed up at him… _Huh_…

“Are you Steve’s?” Tony softly called down; the bird eyed him then started to preen its feathers… Taking a deep breath Tony started the slow descent to the ground. Lupo bounded over to him happily when he was safe on the ground, the Eagle considered the reunion for a moment then looked around as though looking for danger. Tony approached the huge bird carefully and asked, “May I touch you?” The beautiful bird blinked golden yellow eyes and tilted its head towards him gracefully and Tony reached out a shaking hand and felt the soft feathers, “Wow” He whispered, “You’re gorgeous!” getting a soft chirp in response.

Hearing a vehicle approaching Tony ducked into the bushes and watched it pass, after it was gone, he had the thought that maybe he should have flagged it down but dismissed that as too risky. Moving away from the road deeper into the forest he started to try and find shelter of some kind, to be safe while he decided what to do…

Climbing higher and higher up the hill he managed to find an outcrop of rocks that wasn’t really much of a shelter, but it did give him a vantage point to see his surroundings and even a distant view of the city… and Tony sat down and rested his head back against the rock for a moment while he thought about what to do, he was thirsty, nauseous and had a pounding head, the bleeding had slowed to seeping and he was tired. Missing Steve, Blair all the family really, he realised suddenly that he should have been trying to connect with them, digging his fingers into Lupo’s fur trying to calm himself, trusting Steve’s Golden Eagle to keep watch he slowed his breathing, closed his eyes and felt for Blair and Steve hoping this would work…


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone was gathered at the Police precinct waiting for the analysis of the ATM video, Jim had arrived with Mary and was fussing over the injury to his guide when Chin called everyone into the video suite, “Here I’ve queued up the relevant footage…”

“A camper van?” Mused McGarrett, wrong angle for plates but they should still be able to get a BOLO out on it.

“Looks like it’s heading North?” Asked Jim.

“Yes, what little we could see, but we’re working on the other cameras in the area to get more data…” Chin replied.

Steve looked back and forth between all the adults and got angry, “How can you be so calm” He yelled pointing at the screen, “He’s hurt! And bleeding!” Eyes fixed on the unconscious boy slung over a huge guys shoulder, watching Tony disappear into the van over and over again… Horrified…

Chin stopped the playback that was looping, and Blair wrapped an arm around him waved off the other men and guided him out of the precinct and they sat on a bench outside.

Shaking with anger and more than a little fear, Steve was hyper ventilating… Blair grasped his face and using his guide voice commanded Steve to control his breathing, to calm down, soothing the young man so that he could talk, “I’m sorry Blair, I know that’s their job and they’re trying to find him, but I am so scared… I’m trying to sense him, but I can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong…” Steve despaired.

“What about if we both try together, I think it didn’t work before because he was unconscious not because of anything you did wrong, okay?” Blair explained, “Now just close your eyes and follow me, let me guide you…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doris approached the Detectives with some concerning information, “Gertrude has disappeared, Ida just called me just in case there’s a connection, her car is gone, and office locked up…”

Jim asked, “Where have they searched, and can they send over her file so we can do a background check?”

Doris nodding went to her husband’s desk and to use his phone to check on that.

John turned to Duke and queried, “Can you see if we have a file on her and known affiliates, as well as vehicle information, get a BOLO out on both?”

Jim turned to his friend and said quietly in an aside, “We should also let Ash know what’s going on, we have an obligation to Tony’s family now too…”

John sighed, “Yes I know, I wanted to wait to see if we could resolve this quickly… But okay, you’re right, I’ll ring him now, you never know he may have resources that would be helpful…”

“Thanks, I’ll go and check on Steve and Blair…” Jim informed him as he left.

Having no trouble locating them, as he had been tracking the pair since Blair took them outside, he overheard the last thing Blair said before they sank into meditation, and grumbling to himself about Blair forgetting about their agreement, he moved beside them so he could keep watch over them, planning to have it out with his guide after they found Tony…


	18. Chapter 18

Blair and Steve called out for Tony in the blue jungle, which seemed noisier than usual, Achak came loping over to them with Allohak not far behind, scanning the surrounds as he went. Steve sucked in a huge breath at his first sight of Jim’s Black Jaguar, it looked huge, graceful, predatory and totally terrifying…

Blair tapped his cheek, “Breathe” He commanded, and to Allohak, “Stop scaring the boy!” and the big cat strolled over to Blair and bumped his head against him nearly knocking the spluttering guide over, then he dropped to the ground with a huff and grumble and rolled on his back to scratch… Steve nervously giggled and came closer, “Can I pat him?” He whispered to Blair.

“Yes, go ahead, but I think he’s a little bit grumpy at me, I have a suspicion why and I will be making up for it later” Blair sighed.

Steve knelt on the ground near the beautiful animal, but couldn’t find the courage to reach out, when he was bumped from behind by Achak and given no choice in the matter, “Hey!” Yelped a startled Steve touching the soft fur that covered the powerful body underneath and felt a rumbling vibration, “He’s purring Blair, I can’t believe it!”

“Yes, a big pussy cat…” Blair said drily, then to both of the animals he asked, “Now do you know where Tony is, or even Lupo for that matter?”

With a huff both animals got up and lead them further into the Jungle to the clearing where Blair first met Tony, and there he was, wrapped around Lupo looking so alone…

At Steve’s shout, “TONY!” He promptly burst into tears and the boys were able to finally hug, Blair wrapping himself around both of them.

Getting the boys settled down Blair asked, “Tony where are you, are you safe? Can you tell us how to get to you?”

“I managed to escape out of the top of a camper van, she helped me” He said pointing up into the sky at the huge Golden Eagle circling above them, “I think she’s yours Steve, she stayed with me the whole time, I think she was protecting me and Lupo, amazing isn’t she?”

Stunned Steve stared up at the impressive animal, watching it gliding in, to land nearby. Tony took his hand and tugged him closer, “Come pat her, she let me touch her…”

“Seriously?” Steve wavered but stepped up clearly in awe but smiled when the bird chittered at him and reached out and gently stroked her on the head, “Wow!”

“She’s amazing Steve.” Said Blair from behind them, “Do you have a name for her?”

“I can name her, really?” Steve questioned him sceptically.

“You sure can, she will be with you for the rest of your life, so you don’t have to straight away, you can think about it” Blair assured him.

“Arizona!” Steve stated firmly.

“Arizona?” Tony looked puzzled

“Yeah” Steve said softly stroking the now pleased looking bird, clearly she approved the moniker, “My grandfather who I was named after was killed on the Arizona in the attack on Pearl 1941, I never met him but I’ve been told many stories about him so I feel like I knew him, and this is a way for me to honour him.”

Blair patted him on the shoulder, “Well done, that’s a great reason and a great name too...”

Turning to Tony, he pled, “Please help us to find you, I can feel Jim getting impatient to know as well, shall I call him, and you can tell all of us at once?”

At Tony’s nod, he tugged on his link to Jim and after a moment Jim was there, wrapping strong arms around the boy, “I’m so glad to see you, kiddo, are you okay?”

Nodding his head against Jim’s chest, trying to return a hug as fierce as the big man’s, he tilted his head back to look up, “I escaped” He smiled proudly.

Laying a hand gently against his cheek Jim congratulated him, “Good job, I want to hear all about how you did that too, but you look injured are you okay?”

Tony shrugged, “I’m okay, just a bit thirsty…”

“Humph!” Growled Blair informing his Sentinel, “He’s also in pain, dizzy, nauseous and exhausted…”

“Tony!” Steve grumbled, “Why didn’t you say?” and to the men, “We need to go now and get him!”

“I’m fine!” Tony retorted, “I’m hiding up the hill from the City, sheltered by some rocks, out of sight of the road, I just don’t know the name of the road.”

“Okay, well what could you see from where you are?” Jim asked, “What’s around you?”

“Well we were driving up into the mountains, and there is bush all around here, but I found a spot where I can see the city in the distance…”

“Alright do you remember where the sun was last?” Jim prompted.

Thinking for the moment, “I’m sure it is to the left of me…”

“Good that means we have a direction to search, you are North of Honolulu, do you remember unusual sounds or smells as you travelled? Do you think you were on a Highway?”

Eyes wide Tony nodded, “Yes It was busy when I woke up, lots of traffic around and I didn’t see it but I think we may have gone through a tunnel, then the traffic was quieter after that, we may have turned off…”

“Good work, keep trying to think of clues, that sounds like the Pali Hwy, I need to go and let John know so we can go and get you okay Kiddo?” Jim lifted his chin and added, “Stay where you are and I will find you, I promise...”

Solemnly Tony nodded and with a quick glance at his guide Jim disappeared.

Looking at Blair and Steve, “Do you have to go too?” He whispered.

Nodding sadly, taking the boy’s hands in his Blair admitted, “Yes we do, to be able to come and get you, before we do though, is there anything else that you can remember now? For example, after the tunnel did the Camper come to a stop like at traffic lights, or at road works? Did the road get very bumpy or anything like that?”

Tony trying to think slowly shook his head, “No nothing like that, I don’t remember stopping but we did slow down to turn off to the left…” He shrugged, “Don’t know if that helps?”

“Yes, I think it will, now I want you to leave here first, so that I am certain you won’t get lost and we will see you soon, okay buddy?” Blair hugged him and Steve gave him a hug too with promises to come and get him and then he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Blair, Jim and Steve found the others studying a map on the board and when they added the extra information Tony gave, John nodded in satisfaction, “Okay it looks like he’s up near the Golf Club but on Auloa road, nearly an hour away… It’s fairly hilly in that area so searching might be difficult, do I need to send out for a K9 unit?” At the flat stare he received from his friend, he smirked and said softly, “Okay never mind we have our own bloodhound…” Deftly dodging the threatened head slap with a grin.

Having geared up, the men, and Steve, were leaving the Precinct when Ash, Bodie and Doyle arrived, quickly briefed they were included in the search party and headed off together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they were able to utilise the precinct’s troop carrier Jim, Blair, John, Steve and the three from London were all able to travel together. Ashton not really sure how things had happened, wanted to clear up some confusion, “So how did you manage to get the information on young Anthony’s whereabouts so quickly?”

Jim glanced at Blair then Ray and raised an eyebrow in question, Doyle looked a bit confused, glanced at Blair and seemed to figure it out, “Oh… oh really? Okay maybe you need to take this one Sandburg because I have tried explaining this all to Ash, but I don’t even have a handle on it yet…” Ray admitted obliquely.

“Ah okay, well Ash, stop me if you already know this stuff, but back in times past communities lived in tribes, clan’s villages etc. Now every now and then a member of the community would have heightened senses, enhanced sight, scent…” And Blair explained the shortened version of Sentinel history, “Now Jim here is a Sentinel and I am his guide and we recently discovered Tony is a guide too, in fact a Shaman guide, which means he and I can communicate on the Spirit Plane, and that’s how we were able to work out where we think he might be…”

Ashton was silent, deep in thought for a long moment and then nodded, indicating his escorts, “That actually explains a lot about these two, and I do remember hearing George talk about it as well, It seemed like a lot of mumbo jumbo to me at the time, but as we know there is nothing new under the sun, so hence the next generation must arise…”

Looking over at Blair, he went on, “Please tell me you have data and research on this, as I am a man of technology and need to study this further, especially now as it has such an impact on my cousin’s future, his security and the development of his gifts is precious…”

Nodding excitedly, because right there Ashton had hit on his passion Blair declared, “I am in the process of writing a series of books on the subject, not for public release but specifically for guides to understand the care and feeding of their Sentinels…” With a grin at the snickering from the group, “But seriously I am still learning, and the fact that in one week we have managed to find another two pairs, means that Jim and I are not alone in the world like we had thought after Alex and Incacha died…Long story, I’ll explain later…” He added to Ash.

“Yes well okay I will hold you to that” Aston said pointing at Blair, “But I find another thought strikes me, a worrying one to be honest, am I wrong in thinking there is a personal risk if this becomes public knowledge and there are no laws in place for the rights and protections of the Sentinel or Guide, the potential for abuse by the military or nefarious groups is, is…Well am I being too dramatic here or is this a real concern?”

At the knowing, shared look of the military men, Ray said, “Yes this guy really is a genius and figures this stuff out all the time…”

John admitted, “When I found out and realised what was ahead for my son” Looking over at Steve sadly, “It scared me more than anything, I’m proud of the young man he already is, I am worried too that while this is a gift, it is also a burden and it will take a very special person to bring it to a modern age…” Smiling softly at his blushing son.

“Okay well we will do our utmost to protect these young ones and their future, I already have some thoughts which when, I have fleshed out will share with you all, but Blair I hope to sit down with you as soon as possible and you can teach me everything you know, we will sort it out I’m sure…” Ashton declared with the confidence and optimism of the, _oh so very young._

Smiling at his idealism, Blair agreed and for the first time began to think that looking after his and other Sentinel’s might not be such a lonely task…


	20. Chapter 20

Tony could hear a vehicle slowing down and started to get up to see if it was his rescuers, but he was suddenly crowded by two stressed spirit animals, Arizona was chittering at him angrily and Lupo leaning on him weighed him down so that he had to sit with a thud, “What’s wrong guys?” He whispered.

He could hear voices now, yelling frustrated voices… They weren’t familiar… What was he supposed to do? Jim had told him to stay but the voices were making their way along the road below him, it sounded like they were searching for him… Tony was frozen in fear, he was in horror of being captured again.

Shaking badly now, heart racing he tried to reach out to Blair… Steve… Anybody… He whimpered, the blue Jungle wasn’t happening, distantly he knew why, he was supposed to calm himself to be able to control it but just couldn’t this time, and he was petrified that Jim wouldn’t find him first. He softly sobbed, it was the saddest he had felt after his Mother died, and while he had plenty of other troubles before in his short life, this was the first time since the loss of his Mother, that there was a real risk he could lose something so precious as his newly found family, he tried again to reach out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve felt a wave of overwhelming terror and looked around in shock, Jim nudged him, “You okay kiddo what’s up?” Steve looked up at him, “I… I don’t know I just suddenly felt scared…”

Jim and Blair looked at each other, Jim gave him a nod and turned to John, “We need lights and sirens, now!”

Blair closed his eyes and settled himself, those around him quieted, and he pulled himself into the spirit plane, calling out for the boy and the spirit guides, but he was alone.

Blair opened his eyes and looked into Jim’s and subtly shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were getting too close, working their way up the hill towards him, Tony was frozen in terror unable to even cry... Suddenly he felt a scratch on the back of his hand, startled out of his stupor he looked at Arizona in shock, she chittered at him angrily and ruffled her wings glaring at him. Stalking further up the hill she looked back at him and Lupo and trilled softly... They obediently followed her, Tony trying to be as quiet as possible...

In the distance Tony could hear a siren, it was a long way away, but he hoped it would come closer and scare the bad men away, eventually they heard it too. Tony could hear them arguing about what to do. Two of the men wanted to get away but their leader was convinced it was not meant for them... How could it be, this was just a little boy they were after... But the sirens came closer and the two men fled... The one left behind roared in anger, scaring Tony so much he slipped and fell a short distance. He got back up and kept going but he had made enough sound that the man came running straight up to him and grabbed him around the waist and flung him over his shoulder and stomped down the hill ignoring the crying, fighting child.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Steve stay in the car!” Ordered Jim as they came to a screeching stop by a vehicle parked on the road and in a flash, he and Bodie were gone, running up the hill to where they could hear Tony’s cries... The thing was that Steve could hear him too and it was a pure instinctual drive that made him try to leave the vehicle and it took the combined strength of the guides and Steve’s Father to restrain him, sobbing... John wrapped him up in his arms and he whispered soothingly to him, his own eyes not exactly dry either...

Ray patted John on the back, “Have you got him?”

John nodded, “Yeah, go!”

Ray and Blair stepped out and checked the perimeter, and the other vehicle. Soon they could hear crashing through the forest from above the road and stood ready, on guard to protect the others. Suddenly two huge Islanders came running out of the brush towards their vehicle and shoved Blair aside when he tried to stop them, ignoring the weapon he had drawn. Furiously he clicked the safety off his weapon and demanded, “Police! Stop or I _WILL_ shoot you, I don’t care if it is in the back!”

They both slowly turned around and one of them growled at him and began stalking towards Blair, dismissing Ray as he was small and unarmed, he made to shove him aside to get to Blair but never made contact. Ray dodged, and with a sideways foot strike snapped the big man’s knee bringing him down to his level with a cry of pain and with a solid punch to the side of the head that reverberated, knocked him unconscious in one punch...

Wide-eye Blair and the other man stared at him, he crooked a finger at the man left and said, “Come here and put your hands up, do _not_ make me come and get you!” Without taking his eyes off the man Ray held out a hand towards Blair, “Your cuffs if you wouldn’t mind?” The Islander was looking between them and his vehicle clearly deciding on his chances of escape, and Ray in an exaggerated London accent drawled “Don’t even think about it pal! Not even you can outrun a bullet...”

He dropped to his knees... Cuffs in hand Ray stalked towards the kneeling man, “Hands on your head!” He obeyed but watched Ray approach carefully and when the small man was in reach, dropped his hands and lunged forwards to grab Ray around the waist. Blair yelled a warning, but Ray saw it coming and lightly stepped out of reach at the same time as leaning forwards and dropping a closed fist powerfully down on the top of the guy’s head. Eyes crossing momentarily the dazed man swayed and Ray smoothly cuffed him before he realised what was going on...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony in full panic now kicked at his kidnapper furiously, angrily banging his fists wherever he could reach, yelling at him to put him down... Suddenly stunned to silence when the man reached around and cuffed him on the side of the head, hard... Dazed, gasping for air he was seeing stars, when like magic he saw two forms appear out of nowhere, and suddenly he was in Jim's arms, the kidnapper on the ground unconscious with Bodie standing over him...

“_Breathe Tony_... Come on I have you kid... Breath slow, deep breaths for me... You’re safe now...” Jim sank to the ground and held Tony securely on his lap, a big hand on the side of his face looking in his eyes worriedly. With his other hand he gave his cuffs to Bodie who secured the unconscious man.

“His heart’s racing...” Noticed the Londoner, taking off his sweater he wrapped it around the boy and Jim nodded his thanks as Tony had started shaking. Tony wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck tightly and began to sob from the shock and relief. Jim held him close as he stood up with him in his arms, he looked back at the man on the ground and Bodie waved him off. “Leave this one to me mate, you take ‘im he needs to see the others...” And he with not much effort lifted the unconscious man's arms and in a twisting move, rested him on his shoulders in a fireman's carry and proceeded to follow Jim and Tony down the hill...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John let his son go when Jim came through the trees with his still shaking burden, Jim dropped to the ground so Steve could hug Tony and Blair wrapped his arms around them both and using his guide voice soothed the two boys, eventually they calmed down enough they could sit them in the back of the vehicle.

Most of the adults were left to watch over the prisoners, until a prisoner transport could arrive to get them, Ray and Bodie began questioning the one who was conscious.

Jim was checking over Tony while the boy was clinging to Steve, head tucked into his neck , “Hey Tony I am going to have to check you, just to see if you have any injuries buddy, what hurts? Can you tell us what they did? I need to figure out if you need to go to hospital kid...” Meanwhile he was taking a pulse and checking his temp.

Tony curled up just shook his head and Steve frowned, he turned to Jim, “Are you a Dr?”

“No but I was a Medic in the Army... What’s wrong Tony do not want me to check you?” Jim asked worried now.

Tony must have heard it in his voice because he reached out a small hand to the man and pulled back enough from Steve that Jim could see his face and in a small voice said, “It’s not you, they didn’t really do anything to me... I don’t need to go to hospital...”

Jim not quite assured, squeezed the small hand gently, “Tony I still need to look you over... Please?”

Steve whispered to Tony, “I’m not leaving you again, even if you have to go to hospital, okay?”

Tony looked up at Steve, then turned big green sad eyes to Jim and Blair who was at his back and gave a small nod. He turned but stayed in contact with both Steve and Blair and cooperated with Jim as the man checked his eyes and felt for fractures and sprains, using his heightened senses. “You are dehydrated and have a mild concussion that I should really take you to the hospital for...” Jim started to explain.

“Please no...” Tony whispered a tear rolling down till he quickly wiped it away...

Jim held his hand again and shook his head, “I think we can manage the concussion checks at Steve’s place okay but you also have a sprained ankle, I need to strap that up and put ice on it, okay?” Tony nodded soberly.

Steve looked down at him trying to see in his eyes, “Why didn’t you say you were hurt?” He asked puzzled.

Tony glanced up at him and shrugged, “I’ve had worse...” He said softly.

Blair rubbed him on the back and said, “Please don’t try to hide things from us Tony, especially not your Sentinel...” He sighed, “It makes them smother you on a scale you’ve never seen before...” He added drily, getting a glare from his own Sentinel and quiet giggles from the boys.

“Yes, well if you won’t look after yourself, then what do you think is going to happen? Hmm?” Jim growled as he gently tucked the sweater back around Tony, who was showing signs of exhaustion. Noting the arrival of other Police vehicles, he added, “Right let's get this troop back home so that Tony can rest properly...

Ashton who had been hovering just outside handed over a bottle of water and a box of salt crackers, checking with Jim first, “It is okay if he eats now? He must be thirsty too...”

Jim nodded with a smile waving the worried man into the seat next to the boys, “You stay with them and I’ll get this show on the road.”


	21. Chapter 21

Greeted by a very relieved Doris and Mary, getting hugs and a chocolate bar from a giggling little girl, Chin Ho Kelly crouched down before the exhausted boy, unsure if he wanted to be touched, he looked over him worriedly and said softly, “ALAKA‘I; ʻO ʻoe ke alakaʻi no nā poʻe ʻē aʻe ke loaʻa iā ʻoe ka hilinaʻi a me ka mahalo.”

Tony looked puzzled and Steve smiled softly, Chin explained, “Basically it is a blessing, it means; _You shall be the guide leader for others when you have gained their trust and respect.”_

Tony smiled shyly and stepped close and hugged Chin, he wrapped his arms around the small boy and hugged him back, eyes crinkling, smiling at Steve over his shoulder.

Jim following the boys with his med kit waited till everyone was assured that Tony was okay then said, “Kid you want to have a shower then I can strap your foot?”

Tony nodded and tiredly made his way to the bathroom, Steve acting as his crutch. Jim not far behind, called out to John, “We need a cane or crutch for him for a few days, know where we can get one?”

Chin waved his partner off, “I’ll take care of that, I have a few cousins that swap them through the family like it was bingo...” He smirked and left to hunt down a walking aide for the boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doris cornered her husband and the others as soon as Jim left with the boys, “So Gertrude was found at her home, disgruntled enough with Tony’s interview that she just simply took the rest of the day off, she claims... No one can find any connection between her and the DiNozzo case, but... Well I told Duke that Tony reacted to her badly, so he’s looking at it further...”

Ashton was thoughtful and glanced at his protection detail, Ray nodded and turned away to make a call to London... “I have some resources we can utilise; Ray is chasing that up now...” He turned to Bodie, “Did you two get anything from that frightful thug?”

Bodie nodded and stepped forwards, standing at ease, “We basically confirmed what young Tony has told us, they are local talent hired by an New York Italian to hunt down DiNozzo Snr or find a way to leverage him, apparently he owes the mob millions of dollars, and they want their pound of flesh...” He looked directly at McGarrett, “The boy’s security is not sufficient, this Mafia family will stop at nothing...”

John and Doris McGarrett exchange a solemn glance, “Do you have a name?”

“The Macaluso family, apparently they were small time in New York but want to move into a power vacuum in Philadelphia, DiNozzo was investing a huge chunk of their money for them, cleaning it as he went but he lost most of it in bad investments... They ain’t happy with him...” He looked at his boss, “Pay off?”

Ashton nodded, “That is certainly something we can look at initially, but I am not interested in funding a Mafia family long term... Just enough to redirect their attention away from Anthony and then point the FBI in their direction perhaps...”

“Look we need to deal with his security for the moment... Would you consider letting us take the boys to Cascade for the Summer? They would be under the protection of the Major Case Squad...” Blair offered.

John sighed and looked at his wife, they had a silent conversation and he nodded at Blair, “It may be something we need to consider... Time for another meeting I think... I’ll call Duke...”

Doris turned to Blair, “Who do you have to watch them while you are at work?”

Ashton said “That may be one of many things we have to put in place, we need to bring ideas to this meeting... Let’s say tomorrow morning at the Hotel again if that suits everyone? Also, I have taken the liberty of having José Alvarez and Sophia Verona flown out here so that they can see Tony and have input into his care... They after all have been doing this for longer than any of us...”

Seeing everyone’s agreement, John nodded, “Sounds good, now about the security for tonight, any suggestions?” he asked Bodie.

“I would feel better if Ray and I took one of the watches, perhaps...” He began.

Jim coming down the stairs from the boy's room interrupted him, “Blair and I will stand another watch...” He nodded to the other Sentinel, the two had begun to respect each other's abilities and training, mutual agreement had been reached on the protection of the tribe without a word spoken, the two men would share the responsibility...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony was curled on his bed; Steve was on his, softly playing guitar, Jim had told him to rest and maybe sleep if he could, but he couldn’t relax...

Steve put down his guitar and asked, “Why do you not tell me when you’re hurt? Two times now Blair noticed, and I didn’t...”

Tony laying on his side, hands tucked under his head, looked across at his friend and shrugged, “I don’t know...” He whispered.

Steve sighed, “I just want to look after you, yeah? When they took you...” Steve rubbed his face in frustration, “It felt like if they had taken Mary... I feel responsible for you and I failed you...”

Tony sniffed and swiped at his eyes, “You’re not to blame for what happens to me...” He pulled the blanket tighter around him and seemed to shrink a little, “I have to learn to look after myself... I can’t be someone else's problem...” He said so soft that most people wouldn’t have heard him... But Steve did...

“Huh?” He said confused, “Parents look after you, and if they don’t then family does, Ohana... You are Ohana Tony!” He picked up his guitar again and started playing again, but he was angry, frustrated and it showed in what he played.

Tony watched him but stayed silent, brushing away the occasional tear that escaped... He understood what Steve was saying but how could he make him understand... Steve had a happy family life, two parents, extended family, friends...

He lay there thinking about his Father, he was surprised to realise he was worried about him... He wondered where he was, if he was okay... He wished he had José to talk to, Sophia would give him cuddles and food and wipe away his tears... But José was the one he could ask the difficult questions, he made him think of ways to solve a problem that was a little different to the normal way, Sophia called it thinking outside the box... Tony smiled a little at the memory of the two of them... He relaxed enough in the fond thoughts that he was able to doze off...


	22. Chapter 22

Blair sighed deeply, he and Jim were in their room trying to get some rest, as they had the first watch. Jim turned over to face his guide, “What’s wrong?” He brushed a hand down Blair's face, tucking some curls away.

Blair wrinkled his nose at him and smiled sadly, “Tony is feeling really sad and lonely at the moment, he’s struggling with a range of emotions... I can remember having the same at his age...” He sighed and guessed, “It is probably hard for him to make an emotional connection with Steve, as much as he loves being friends with him, different backgrounds, growing up dealing with adult problems, being moved around a lot as a kid makes it hard to connect with peers... He seems to talk to adults okay though...”

“No siblings doesn’t help either probably...” Jim speculated, “I know Steve is trying though, he’s frustrated that he can’t seem to fix this for him, he’s seems to be a kid that wants to help and struggles when there isn’t a quick solution...”

Blair smiled and grasped the hand against his face, “Yeah I know someone like that... You always want to try and fix my problems too, and I love you for it, but it’s not always possible, my past is my past, it was the path I was meant to take...”

Jim grumbled, “How very Zen of you...” He sighed and pulled his guide closer, tucking his head onto his shoulder, “I have been trying to think of a way to help the boys, but I know you’re right, they have to grow into their bond and that takes time... We just have to make sure that nothing interferes...”

“You will make a good Dad you know... I know it’s joint custody, and I still don’t really know how that’s going to be practical on such a huge scale... But something tells me these two are special...” Blair mused quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What ‘r ya thinkin big guy?” Ray asked his partner as they let themselves into the Hotel room...

Bodie gave him a sideways look and just shook his head, he walked over to the window and gazed out at the view, the City and the ocean beyond, Ray came to a stop beside him and looked as well. Watching his partner subtly, he knew something was bothering him, but Bodie was really bad at sharing his feelings and thoughts sometimes, so Ray had had to learn over the years to figure it out...

“You have a problem with what Ash is trying to set up here?” He asked, more to prompt the real reason than thinking that was the issue...

“It’s nothing Ray...” Bodie turned away from the window and headed to their room to get some rest before their turn at watch tonight. Leaving behind a thoughtful but frustrated partner...

Ray stayed at the window but spoke in a normal voice anyway, “You want to go home?” While they had over the time of their partnership figured out some of Bodie’s abilities and used it for their work, Ray was still trying to get a grasp on the mystical stuff he was learning went with being a Sentinel, Guide pair... Territory was a new one for him but seeing him block the other Sentinel the other day was eye-opening, and he had wondered if this little Island was going to be big enough for two powerful Sentinels... More questions he had for Blair...

Not getting a response he followed his laconic partner to prod him a little, “Is it something I’ve done?” Fairly sure that wasn’t it...

“No Ray! I just... I don’t know...” Bodie stopped undressing and stared at his hands as he sat on the bed. “I’m worried...”

Ray stepped up and worked his way between the man’s knees to lift his chin, make him look up at him. Bodie’s arms went naturally around the slim man’s waist and he pulled him in for a hug and rested his head on Rays chest. “I worry about protecting you, Ash and now these boys... I feel a pull to bring them home and safety, this... This is not my home I can’t protect them here and I... Look I know it’s weird and we just met them but...” He sighed not knowing how to explain it.

Ray chuckled and hugged the man tight, “You’re just a control freak that has just discovered he has fatherly feelings for some kids he just met...” He teased, yelping at the sharp slap to the butt, “Right! That's _it_ you big Neanderthal!” He shoved at him to push his grinning partner to the bed to try and immobilise him but Bodie just wrapped his arms around him tight and rolled them so that he landed on top.

Trapping Ray’s arms, he grinned down at his wriggling guide, “Neanderthal huh? What does that make you? I think it makes you my cave woman captive...” Waggling his eyebrows in a decidedly evil and mischievous manner...

Ray narrowed his eyes up at him... “Bodie...” He warned him... “Don’t even think about it!” Knowing the man had loved it when he had discovered Ray was ticklish...

“What?” Asked the innocent looking Sentinel... Before his eyes softened and he gently dipped in, to peck at Ray’s lips, and again before he whispered, “Love you Ray...” Releasing the man's arms and running a hand into his hair, kissing him passionately, his guide meeting him equally...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ashton stepped out of his shoes and with bare feet stepped into the soft warm sand, he grinned at the feeling and was tempted to kick the sand into the air and laughed out loud at his childishness and the thought of Crispen’s disapproval.

He sighed; he knew he would never get his big brothers' approval... He plopped down next to Mary and leaned back on his arms and squinted up into the Sun.

Doris nearby chuckled, “Are you sure your English complexion is up to dealing with our tropical Sun?”

He sniggered, “No probably not... My mother would have a lot to say if she saw me now...” He sighed... His Mother was rarely in his life anymore, like Crispen, she condescended to speak to him or his Father only to make demands or criticise... Not that he really wanted them in his life... Clair for the short time he had known her had been more of a Mother to him... _He missed her._..

He looked sideways at what Mary was making, “Are you making mud pies for dinner?” He asked politely

“No silly... It’s a spaceship!” Was the offended reply...

John and Doris burst out in laughter at the look on his face...

He blushed, “I’m sorry my dear... I have never seen one, so I didn’t know...” He apologised solemnly.

She looked at him wrinkling her nose, “That’s okay, you didn’t growed up here, maybe they don't have them in Eggland?”

Laughing John corrected his daughter, “England Mary, Viscount Paddington is from England...”

Ash waved at him, “Please call me Ash, and Mary too, I am happy to get away from the titles for a bit...”

“Heavy is the head?” John queried curiously.

Ashton nodded, “Yes at times... Although I am grateful at other times for the usefulness it can be when I need to get things done... It carries more weight back home though...”

“Ah yes, us rebellious colonials...” Said John, tongue in cheek

Ashton chuckled, “_Indeed_... You know, I don’t take for granted the power that my family wields, and it may become vital for creating what we need, world-wide in order to protect and secure the rights of Sentinels and Guides... To do that though we need more study...”

John nodded, “I wouldn’t know where to start on the politics of that to be honest... As a military man though... The need is great to have something in place before the boys come of age...”

“Well I am thinking we need to go straight to the top, your President, my Queen...” Mused Ashton.

“Yeah just give me a minute, I think I left the President's personal number in my other pants... Darling, do you have it on you?” John retorted; Doris laughed at him.

Ashton chuckled, “Yes well, suffice it to say I have that covered...” At John’s raised eyebrows he explained with a smile, “My cousin Lord John Marbury is our ambassador to the USA, and a friend of President Dalton...

John huffed a laugh, “It’s not what you know but who you know...”

“Indeed... And the Queen, well she is my Godmother and expects me for tea at regular times during the year... So we have the ear of two powerful nations, but I need more research and data, because I suspect that nature will have seen fit to place Sentinels strategically around this little planet of ours but we just haven’t realised what scope it will have been, I think Blair is correct... There are more out there... And for the world that little Mary here will grow up into, well I want it to be as secure as possible...” He gazed thoughtfully out at the water...

“Wow... You don’t think small do you...” John spluttered but he also was beginning to feel a little less alone in the worry for his children, this young, _young_ man before him was clearly planning many Chess moves ahead of them all...

Abstractly Ashton volunteered, “Did you know that Tony has a title too, several actually?” He looked at the two stupefied adults with him, “Once I get his dual citizen passport sorted out, lawyers are doing that now, he in England will be known as Viscount of Stafford, in Scotland as Laird Antón of the Farquharson Clan of Invercauld and in Wales as Sir Anthony, Baronet of Bayly House of Aberffraw...”

“That’s a mouthful...” Doris remarked stunned.

He waved dismissively, “His and mine are all minor titles, my brother Chrispen will become the Earl and that is that... It just means that we own land in those places and earn income from them as well...”

He looked around and added, “My brother is the one that will sit in the house of Lords and that is where the true power will come in...” He admitted ruefully.

“Will he help us?” John asked.

Frowning, Ashton shook his head, “Unfortunately no, I don’t like to air the family's dirty laundry, but I would not trust him to... Unless it was a way to make him more rich and powerful... He takes after Mother that way I am sad to say...”

Doris leaned over to lay a hand on his arm, “I’m sorry Ash... I see why you called Snr a rogue now...”

He smiled sadly at her, “Yes well, the Paddington's seem to have a weakness for the type...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What the hell do you think you were going! You hired the most useless men on the Island! Now they are in jail and _the cops are after me_! They didn’t waste their time in blabbing to the cops did they! You useless woman!” The furious Italian screamed at the cowering Gertrude.

“Roberto, I don’t know what went wrong, they had him, I did everything you told me to, the door was left unlocked...” She shrunk into herself at the resounding slap to her face, her hand over the vivid mark left behind.

He pulled her up to his face by her sweater, “The only reason you are still living is because of your Father! Now get me this boy and get me off this Island!” He yelled, spitting in her face... dropping her at his feet. She scampered off as quickly as she could, leaving the man to pace in the living room of her house, he was living there now, not wanting to be seen out in public and on the streets...

Sitting in her car, she dug in her bag for her phone, holding it in her hand for a moment, shaking, before getting up the courage to make the call...


	23. Chapter 23

“We have him!” Crowed George Cowley, his Scottish brogue thick with delight over the phone line. “He was found in Monte Carlo, living the rich life trying to con funds out of one of the Monaco Princesses... The scoundrel!”

“So where is he now? Do you want Bodie and I back there to have a _‘chat’_ with the man? Did you get extradition?” Ray asked, looking at his Sentinel, knowing he could hear, grinning at him...

“Yes, well the Grimaldi's made an exception in this case, I mean really... The man is an idiot for going after the Prince’s daughter!” Cowley sniggered, Ray's eyes went wide, the man never laughed!

“So, 006 is _‘chatting’_ to him at the moment, so no need for you to fly back, I suspect you two are needed right where you are... When the rogue was asked where his son was, he didn’t have a clue, he assumed the boy was in a boarding school somewhere and to ask his secretary, not him as she makes arrangements like that.” Cowley sighed, “The man doesn’t deserve to have any Bairns...”

Ray growled, “Does he know that the boy is in danger, has already been kidnapped?”

“Och aye, he does noo...” He said angrily, “But it made not a wee bit ‘o difference, he heard the boy was rescued and then demanded to be released, noo asking where he was, or who was taking care of the lad!”

Bodie growled, “And Alec hasn’t strangled him yet?”

Ray spread his hand over the man’s lower back, calming him, “What are we holding him on Sir?” He asked into the phone.

“Well the lad is a British citizen, so neglect and endangerment of a minor for starters, that will ensure the family’s case in court... I am working on the other charges with the Prince and Sir John is looking into the crimes in the USA with the FBI’s help...” Cowley was pleased to tell them.

“Okay thank you Sir, I will tell Ash the family is moving forward with the custody... Sir we may have to fly with them to Washington State for Tony’s security, so the Lawyers building the Trust can meet us there...” Ray informed him.

“That’s fine, take care of him and young Ashton, you know he can be careless about his own security too, stay safe lads.” Then he hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony was feeling a little better after his noon nap, he was glad to be surrounded by Ohana again and they were all regularly checking in on him as he rested in the living area, or if he was eating in the kitchen, or getting help to go to the bathroom... But after a while he was beginning to feel a little smothered, he simply wasn’t used to this much attention for so long... His life was normally making himself invisible to whatever bully was targeting him at the time, or gauging if his Father’s mood to be too volatile to be around...

Steve was being the worst to be honest, he was super protective and attentive but... Tony understood where it was coming from but by the time dinner was nearing, he was itching to have some alone time, so when Doris called Steve to help her prepare dinner, he gave her a grateful smile and when she winked at him he knew that she understood.

He got up using the crutches Chin had brought for him and offered to take Mary out to the beach to occupy her for her Mother, Doris came over and looking into his eyes nodded but said, “Toss a ball or help her with sandcastle but try and stay off your foot okay sweetie?”

He nodded, “Yes Ma’am” and waved to Mary to come with him.

Doris watched them go and called out, “Dinner will be in 30 to 40 minutes, okay?”

Tony looked back and nodded, “I’ll try to get her back in time Mrs McGarrett” He promised solemnly.

She sighed, hoping that the happy boy they had known from earlier would reappear... Turning to her grumbling son, she placed hands on his shoulders and turned him around to the kitchen, “You, young man have potatoes to peel!”

“Mom! That’s a girl's job!” He whined.

John, Jim and Blair happened to walk in right at that moment and burst out laughing at the look on her face...

John clapped his Son on the shoulder, “Son I cannot believe you just said that, go with God my Son! You are about to be schooled!”

Wide eyed looking at his mother Steve realised he may have just stuffed up, looking to his Father and the other men for help, they all shook their heads and grinned at him, shoulders slumped he trudged into the kitchen his mother behind him telling him all about woman’s work...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chin Ho Kelly was about to complete his last patrol of the neighbourhood before the next shift took over, the sun was beginning to set, the air was cooling, it was a beautiful time of the day, he stood under a palm, overlooking the houses around the McGarrett’s, watching Tony and Mary play on the sand in the distance...

His eyes crinkled at how well the boy played, patiently helping the enthusiastic little girl build her latest creation. He heard the sound of a motor bike coming up the street and turned to see his cousin spot him and park nearby, set the stand on the bike, and grinning at him, took off her helmet and grabbed a bag from the pannier.

“Does your Father know you have his bike?” He asked drily.

Grinning mischievously, she shrugged, “Better to ask forgiveness than permission?”

“Kono...” He sighed exasperated; he shook his head, she always lived life to the full, it was not for nothing she was his favourite cousin, she was a bundle of energy and adventurous... But he worried about her getting into trouble she couldn’t handle... He had been teaching her skills to try and protect her and she was a willing student... He looked at her affectionately as she pulled out a shrimp burger for him.

“I’m still on duty... And I am going to be fed at the house in a little while...” He told her.

Her shoulders sagged a little, then she shrugged, “I’ll have it then...” and plopped on the ground nearby and tucked in... He chuckled and looked around again, scanning for anything out of the ordinary... Not seeing the kids, at first he thought they may have gone inside... But something was bothering him... _The crutches!_

He took off at a sprint, calling out to her, “Get John, _now!_”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“John look...” Jim held up the dart by the feathered end, he’d found it in the sand... The beach had been cleared of personnel so that he could do a deep sense’s scan and was able to find it buried just below the surface, he eyed it closely and scented it, Blair hand on his back helping him to focus then bringing him back...

He blinked and turned the Detective, “Ketamine...”

John blanched and nodded turned to Duke, “Call it in... Get informants on possible sources and check Vets on the Island...”

John looked at his distressed Son, turning to Jim again, “Can you track them?” His voice wavering, he was still in shock... His little girl...”

Jim focused on the soft breeze and walked around trying to catch the strongest scent, but he could smell the kids everywhere... It had only been 10 minutes!

Blair stepped up behind him slightly and lay a hand on his back, and Sentinel soft suggested, “Don’t track the kids, find and identify a foreign scent, someone who doesn’t belong...”

Jim nodded, it was a good idea, he heard Blair asking everyone to retreat to the house. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and concentrated... There... There was something... He stepped where it seemed stronger, following it step by step until Blair told him to stop, he opened his eyes in confusion and saw he was at the water's edge...

“They came by boat...” He whispered, he spun around and shouted it out to the anxious group at the house, who all burst into activity, John and Chin running to the back of the Garage, in no time they had a motorised Dingy in the water and the four of them aboard, armed and a med kit with them...

Jim at the front focused, blocking out the boat noise and smell, he found he caught the scent again, he wasn’t sure what it was but he was certain they were on the right track because he could scent the kids too. He glanced at Blair beside him and gripped his guides hand for a moment, “The kids went this way too...”

The sea breeze was getting stronger and Jim was concerned they would lose the trail, “Any ideas about where we are headed?” He asked the group.

Chin had been looking at the coast as they went, he nodded, “I have a suspicion... Kuliouou Beach... There is an open drain that leads straight up the hills into the neighbourhood...” He turned to John, “I need to call it in, if they disappear in there then we could lose them...”

John nodded, “Do it...” He handed over the police radio they had taken with them, he looked at his friend, “You are certain?” Getting a nod, he said, “Okay I’m going to speed this up, stealth is out the window now because of the sirens that are going to be coming, plus we are losing the light...”

Jim moved carefully to the Tiller, “Let me take it, I can see better in low light than most okay?”

John nodded and got up to let Jim pass, Jim grasped his upper arms and looked him in the face, “We will get them okay!”

“Yeah... I know, but in time?” He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, “I can’t lose them Jim...”

Jim pulled him in for a quick hug and pat on the back, then sat down and turned up the accelerator and steered towards the bay...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony woke slowly, he was moving, going up and down, it smelt funny, like fish, but musty too... He opened his eyes, but something was covering his face, he tried to swipe it off, but his hands were restrained, he started to panic, stretching out his legs and finding they were tied too he began to kick and cry out and a bag was ripped of his head and an ugly man oozing with menace stared down at him and growled, “SHUT UP!” He froze in fright and the man moved away to steer the boat they were on...

_He was on a boat!_ How did that happen? Where was everyone? Beginning to hyperventilate Tony looked around desperately... How could this be happening again, as he moved, he bumped a soft body, gasping in shock he twisted to look and his heart shattered, it was _Mary,_ he nudged her to wake her, but she looked dead! His eyes filled with tears and he sobbed, he had killed his best friends Sister!

Tony cried and cried, curling in on himself as much as he could with his hands tied behind his back, he felt Lupo and buried his face in his fur until he could cry no more... He heart was aching so bad, he just wanted to give up, his Father was right, he was never going to be good for anyone, in fact he was hurting people the closer they got... He had often thought about running away in the past but never knew where to go or what to do to make it happen... but he knew now, he was old enough and nobody was going to suffer because of him anymore, he was responsible for his Mom, Miss Janine and little Mary was now dead... This had to stop, he had to fix things...

Tony was so deep in a state of despair that he didn’t notice the boat travelling among houses and they came to a stop at the back of a run-down shack, surrounded by long grass... He noticed Mary being picked up though and he screamed at the man, “Put her down! You hurt her; _you’ve killed her!_ Leave her alone!”

Before he could screech anymore a large hand was sealed over his mouth and the man growled in his ear, “What did I tell you? _SHUT UP!_” a dirty rag was shoved in his mouth and another wrapped around his head to keep it in, he started to gag and thought he was going to vomit...

Another voice above them said, “He’ll choke on that, give him here!”

Startled he looked up into the eyes of the case worker, Gertrude... Eyes wide he was so shocked that he didn’t resist when he was passed over to her and she grunted but slung him over her shoulder and entered the shack, the man carrying Mary behind them...

“Put her in there.” She pointed to a bedroom, “Why did you grab her too? It was meant to be just the boy...” She grumbled at him, moving to a sofa, she dumped Tony onto the cushions and turned around to the man who was just leaving the bedroom.

He shrugged, “I had no choice they were together; I should charge you double... Look just give me my money and I’m out of here...”

“Fine! Here...” She pulled an envelope out of her bag and tossed it at him.

He glared at her, picked it up off the floor where it had fallen and counted his money and strode out the door... Tony heard the boat start up and the sound fade into the distance...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gertrude stared down at him and sighed, “You have been so much trouble for me... I am going to cut the restraints on your feet then you are going to walk with me to the car... No fighting me, no running away understood?”

Tony just stared back at her angrily...

She shook her head and grumbled, “I am so sick of this lousy Island as soon as I have delivered you to that evil man I’m gone! Gone I tell you!” She bent down and roughly grabbed his feet and cut through the plastic tie and yanked him on the arm upright again, cuffing him sharply on the back of the head she growled, “Don’t give me any trouble, you hear me?”

He glared at her again and Lupo barked furiously at her, of course she couldn’t see that, and she marched him out the front door to a car parked nearby. No one was around that he could see, and he even looked up to see if Arizona was close, but he couldn’t see her... A sob caught in his throat. While he had decided already that if he could get away then he would run away, because that would be better for everyone he loved... It still hurt that Arizona wasn’t there... But maybe that was for the best, the last person the McGarrett’s would want around them was the one responsible for killing their daughter... His heart ached for her, for Steve... He would never be able to make this up to them...

Gertrude pushed the boy up against the car and put her suitcase down to open the trunk, taking her attention away from him for a moment, Tony didn’t hesitate, he stomped as hard as he could on her foot and while she howled in pain he headbutted her on the nose, and though dazed for a moment he started running up the hill as fast as he could, heading for trees and lush gardens and moving from shadow to shadow to evade anybody chasing him, before long he was gasping for air so he had to stop and hide. He wriggled his arms down so that he could slide his hands around his bottom and legs and now his hands were in front of him. Slipping the gag off he looked around in the darkening shadows for something sharp but had to keep searching further and further until he found a sharp garden edging slab that had broken off.

Rubbing the tie along the edge as furiously as he could, in no time the plastic snapped, and he was free... he slowed his breathing and cuddled Lupo while he thought what to do... He really wanted the comfort of Ohana... Regretting thinking that they smothered him, he would choose that now over this, over losing a sweet little girl...

He shook his head and growled at himself, he had to stop thinking like this, it was time to grow up, he had to learn to look after himself! _He was Anthony DiNozzo Jr and not a little kid anymore!_


	24. Chapter 24

Slowly moving the Dingy up the drain the four men were looking everywhere for a sign, into each backyard but no one was about, the odd barking dog but nothing else. Jim noticed the drain was getting shallower and narrowing, his gut clenched, surely this wasn’t a dead end?

He heard a sound up ahead, it was a boat coming towards, he nudged Chin and waved up the front, “Someone’s coming, I’m going to slow down, see if you can notice anything as they go past” Chin nodded and drawing his sidearm moved around Blair to the other side, watching into the gloom intently.

Jim saw the other boat first of course and began to slow down, because the wind was behind him he couldn’t smell anything but he did catch some swear words, he focused his vision, touching his guide to ground on him.

Blair turned and grabbed the tiller for him and slowed them down even more, and after a moment Jim hissed, “Chin it’s him! We need to stop him!”

John turned around from the front, “What’s going on?” Only to see his athletic partner leap suddenly from a seated position over to the other boat trying to get past, he drew and covered Chin and began to stand up but the boat started rocking with so much movement and Blair grabbed him and pulled him down, “It’s okay, he got him!”

Sure enough, Chin had cuffs on a big man with a bloody nose that was swearing and growling at him and was urgently questioning him about the missing children...

In no time they had hauled their prisoner over and into the now cramped boat and were headed back up the drain at a faster pace, Chin radioed in for help and soon they could hear the sirens getting closer...

Reluctantly their prisoner pointed out the shack, while Chin waited for the Police to arrive the others raced towards the back of the Shack, clearing it room by room... John at the sight of his unconscious daughter curled up on a bed, tucked in as if she was asleep, dragged her into his arms and cried in relief.

Jim wrapped an arm around his friend sitting next to him on the bed, “I need to check her over John, would you let me?”

John sniffed, “Please tell me she’s going to be okay?” He carefully placed the relaxed little girl in Jim's hands and watched as he ran sensitive fingers over her, checking for swelling, heat spots... Listening for the grind of broken bones, elevated or suppressed heart rate and breathing...

Jim smiled as he handed her back to him, “She’s drugged, but okay, no other injuries and her heart and resp’s are good, take her to the hospital, but I think all she needs is to sleep it off...” At the relief in John face Jim smiled in understanding and grasped his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Jim stood up and wrapped his arms around his anxious guide, and whispered, “He’s not here... there was a car which is now gone, I think they took him elsewhere... I’m sorry we didn’t get here in time...” Jim could smell Blair’s tears and tugged the man to his chest, and he let him softly cry...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Geltrude, my Consiglière is very unhappy with you... I got a call tonight that he needs help getting out of Honolulu... Spiegare!” (_Explain!_)

“Papà mi dispiace ma il ragazzo è bravo a scappare …" (_Dad I am sorry, but the boy is good at escaping..._)” Gertrude complained. “He hurt me, I had to go to the hospital...”

His disappointed sigh coming clearly over the phone line made her squirm in remembered response to parental disapproval, “Scusa Papà...”

“Are you okay to travel?” Came the imperious question.

“Si Papà...” She quietly replied.

“Vieni a casa!” He ordered and hung up. (_Come home!_)

Gertrude slipped the phone into her bag and looked around the carpark where she was sitting in her car, feeling sorry for herself she felt a flash of anger at her situation, she had failed her family, her Father... All because of a brat of a kid... Well she had her orders, she painfully got out of the car, wiping everything down with a bleach-soaked rag as she went. Finally finished she took her suitcase, set it on the ground nearby and took off her gloves and put them and the rag in a rubbish bag, planning on dropping it in a bin later. She grabbed her suitcase, wheeling it behind her she headed into the airport...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a very unsettled household, nobody had really slept, the McGarrett’s had come home from the hospital during the night with a sleepy and confused little girl but she contentedly snuggled up to her Mother on the big bed and went back to sleep.

John tried to get Steve to sleep a little too, going so far as to lay the boys head on his lap while watching TV in the living room, stroking his arm softly, Steve did eventually doze off.

The other men in the room however could not, it was a troubled silence and none of them would have been certain what they were watching, so deep in thought...

Blair curled up against Jim on the floor, on a pile of cushions, kept trying to find Tony on the spirit plane, but it was eerily quiet, normally there were jungle noises, voices far in the distance, background noise really... Now however it was like the whole place was holding its breath waiting for something to happen... Blair had only experienced that once before, when Incacha died...

Tears trickling down his cheeks he described what he had seen to Jim and what it might mean. His Sentinel swallowed thickly and pulled him onto his lap and covered him in a blanket, rubbing his back, whispering “Please try and sleep Blair, I am not giving up on the kid yet, he’s a survivor okay!”

It was a subdued Ashton who eventually, while it was still dark, looked at his watch and with a deep sigh, clambered out of the recliner he had been curled up in, “It is time for me to pick up José and Sophia, I have rooms for them in my Suite but I want them to meet you all, would you like to come for breakfast at the hotel, or would you like me to bring the meal here?” He asked the room in general...

John looked up at him tiredly, “Here for now if you don’t mind, for the sake of the kids, and if Tony comes here... Ash you’re not going alone are you?”

“No, he’s not...” Bodie strode in from the backyard, he had been so angry at the whole situation that he just couldn’t sit still and had been pacing and patrolling outside for hours now. Ray quietly followed him in, he had been keeping an eye on his pissed off Sentinel and managed to keep him relatively calm, but he knew that at some point there will be an explosion...

“We will take Ashton, and bring everyone back here,” Looking at his watch, “Between 6 and 7 ish, hopefully Duke will have some news for us to follow up by then...” Ray offered some hope.

Jim nodded, “Thanks, guys, call us if you need to...”

Bodie spun on his heel and marched out the front door to the waiting car, Ray and Ash exchanged a wince and waved to the others as they quietly left...

John asked the quiet room, “He blames us doesn’t he...”

Jim sighed and softly agreed, “Yeah, he warned us security wasn’t adequate... I was the Sentinel on site, he thinks I should have been able to stop it... I don’t disagree with his conclusion...”

Chin on the other end of the sofa, Steve’s feet on his lap said miserably, “I was the one on watch, I was the one that got distracted, I was the one that didn’t get there on time...”

John glared at his partner, “Bullshit, we got Mary back because you were on the ball and acted so fast! If it wasn’t for you it might have been an hour before we began the search...”

Jim nodded and looked over at the Sofa, “He’s right Chin, I was only able to find them and their scent because you alerted us so quickly, this is not down to you!” He added quietly.

A hitched breath came from Steve, he whispered, “He’s _my_ guide... I should have...”

“Enough!” Growled Blair sitting up and facing the room, “Listen, I’m only going to say this once, none of you are to blame here, shit happens okay, there is no malice in this room against Tony, right? Well none of you meant any harm to the boy... The fault lies at the door of those that mean him harm! Do you really think that that little boy wherever he is right now is blaming anyone of you, he would be shocked that you are thinking that! So, stop it! How about we focus on how we are going to get him back!” He said sharply.

The now chagrined men in the room looked at the fierce guide fondly, John commented, “Didn’t know you had a feisty side Blair...” Jim grunted when he huffed a laugh and got an elbow in his ribs for his trouble... “But thank you, I think we needed that, wallowing in depression will get us nowhere...”

Chin nodded soberly, “Yes you are right and wise to point this out... Thank you”

Blair waved a finger under his Sentinel’s nose, “See! Wise...”

Jim chuckled, “I don’t disagree Sandburg...” And pulled him into a hug fondly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a subdued trio that arrived at the airport, well Bodie was simmering, not subdued... But he too was quiet, realistically he knew that no one was to blame, but he felt anger and just didn’t know who to focus it at... So, for now he would remain pissed at the other Sentinel... The protector of the tribe Blair had explained it... It was exactly how Bodie was feeling right now. In a matter of days his tribe had expanded, and someone was messing with his tribe... They would pay!

Bodie locked the vehicle and ushered his protectees towards the airport terminal, inwardly smirking at what Ray would have to say about being a protectee... He caught a whiff of something unpleasant as they walked among the cars. It was getting stronger and he wrinkled up his nose in pain, it was making him dizzy, he swayed.

Ray turned to look behind as he heard Bodie’s steps falter, “Bodie, what’s wrong?” He was beside the man in an instant when he grabbed his head, “Bodie, talk to me!”

“Smell...” He ground out.

“Okay, can you dial it down, little by little? Like a spinning football, slowing it down so that you can see the dark patches...” They hadn’t really practised this yet, but Blair had explained it very well and a soccer ball was the first thing that sprang to mind that would connect for Bodie...

It worked; the Sentinel was looking less pained and he began looking around for the source... An old beat up sedan was off by itself and he aimed for it, trying to figure out what he was picking up off it... “Bleach... A lot of it but something else as well, underneath the bleach...” He bent down to the side of trunk, “Here...” He pointed to the side of the vehicle, “Tony touched this, leaned on it probably...”

Ray frowned, “Really? The bleach isn’t hiding his scent?”

Ashton was amazed, “Are you sure Bodie?” He dug his phone out of his coat and called John McGarrett.

Bodie was slowly stalking around the car, but found nothing else of Tony except the strong bleach, “Yeah that’s it, other than the faint smell of the driver, a woman I am guessing by the perfume...” He mused puzzling it over.

Ashton stepped back up to the men, “John is sending Chin to meet up with Duke here, I have also told them the number plate and position in the parking area, so we just need to guard it till they get here... You two stay and I will meet with...” He was interrupted.

Bodie shook his head firmly, “Ray go with Ash, I will wait here” He ordered.

Ray folded his arms and quirked an eye at his partner, Ashton smiled at their behaviour and began to slowly walk to the terminal.

Bodie worriedly looking at Ash retreating and his partner being stubborn, he sighed and clasped Ray’s upper arms and leaned in, “Please?” He asked contritely.

Ray waved a finger in his face, and tapped him lightly on the nose, “Just watch your back then and I will be back as soon as I can, okay? Please don’t zone Bodie...” He warned.

Bodie gave him a half smile and nodded, turning his guide around gently he moved him in Ashton’s direction and whispered in his ear before letting him go, “You watch your butt too okay, it’s too cute to risk...”

Chuckling at his spluttering guide trotting after Ash, Bodie looked around for a good surveillance spot and settled in to wait.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony startled awake at a barking dog nearby, cross with himself for falling asleep, he looked around and saw the faintly lightening sky, no one was around as yet but... Stiffly getting out from under the large Hibiscus bush he had sheltered under, he gasped in pain when he tried putting weight on his sprained ankle, collapsing back down again he could suddenly feel the throbbing, and unwound the strapping that Jim had put on the previous day.

It was swollen, worse than before, as the bandage came off, he felt relief at the pressure easing. He tucked the bandage in his pocket and carefully got up again, cautiously taking a step he gasped, okay so he couldn’t put his weight on the foot... He was balancing by hanging onto the Hibiscus and as he swayed, he went to grab a thicker branch when he noticed the one he had grabbed was fairly straight... He moved it a bit and it didn’t flex much, so he looked closer wondering if he was strong enough to snap it off at the trunk and use if for a cane...

Looking around carefully for anyone about, he tried to force it with his hands, it did give way but not enough... What would José do? He dropped back down again and placed his good leg against the base of the branch he wanted, gave it a good kick, grimacing at the scrape on his bare feet, he focused on the same spot and kicked it harder, it snapped clean off!

Tony rubbed the bottom of his foot, it was just a bit red, no graze so he didn’t worry about it too much, he gleefully took up the branch and stripped it of twigs and leaves, shortening it a little for his height and tentatively tried walking with it... Proud of himself when it helped, he began heading further up the hill to get out of suburbia.

Instinctively staying with cover and shadows, Tony made his way around the houses, watching carefully, stopping at noises... He had found a few things, a pair of boots, men's boots, too big for him but he took some old towelling off a washing line, hoping they wouldn’t miss it and tucked it around his feet before putting the boots on... It was a little uncomfortable but with the laces tied tight, it gave his ankle more support, so there was that...

Finally reaching a thick forested area, even though it was a bit steep, Tony began to relax a little at finding a better place to hide, he sat and looked over the neighbourhood he had just snuck through and contemplated his next move... He had to get off the Island... How? He knew he wouldn’t be able to sneak on to a plane, the only other thing he could think of was by boat, but he didn’t know where to go, he had seen mainly fishing boats but they would not get him to the mainland... Then he remembered the day he helped Steve focus in on the Australian Cruise Ship... His heart clenched in pain, he hoped Steve and the family were going to be okay, he would miss them and the others so much! His eyesight clouded over, and he swiped the tears angrily, _stop being selfish!_ He inwardly yelled at himself. He had hurt them enough already!

Lupo nudged at his elbow and he wrapped his arms around the pup and cuddled him, he had been by his side the whole time, giving comfort but sad looking at the same time. Tony wondered if Lupo was missing Arizona the same way he was missing Steve, not really sure how it worked with spirit animals, but he did recall Blair saying that their spirit animal was a representation of the way they were feeling and what they were sensing... Sadly he realised that that was maybe why they hadn’t seen Arizona... Maybe Steve was angry at him for his Sister's death... A sob burst out of him at the thought and they kept coming, he couldn’t stop it anymore, he buried his face in Lupo’s fur and howled...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John called Duke who was still working at the precinct and passed on the information from the Brits, “Okay I will act on that, but while I have you on the phone, we put a trace on the caseworker’s phones and there have been calls to the guy you caught, who is a Vet by the way and she called her own home, so someone is living with her I assume, I sent someone out there to investigate... Lastly a few hours ago she received a call from Pennsylvania...”

“Okay, so? Who was it? You have a name?” John prompted.

“Lorenzo Macaluso... Her Father...” Duke said drily.

“Her Father!” John demanded, “How did we not know that she is a Macaluso?” Cringing at waking his Son, Steve sitting bolt upright blinking at him in alarm... “Sorry...” He mouthed to his Son. He spoke to the phone again, “Duke put a BOLO out for her and any vehicles she owns... Thank you for this... When you’re finished, come out here to meet José and Sophia, we will be having breakfast together, then you go home and get some rest, or I will be in trouble with Nalani!”

Duke chuckled, “Yeah me too, sure thing boss, see you soon.”

John hung up the phone and looked at the men staring at him, “Yep, we found our connection... I can’t believe it; we were going to trust that woman! She... She is supposed to _protect_ children!” John got up and paced the room, he was so angry, and really worried, what had she done to his kid... Startled at the thought, he really was thinking of Tony as his...

Steve was still sitting on the Sofa trying to work it all out, “Gertrude has Tony? She hates him Dad...”

Blair came and sat with Steve, “Yes that’s true, but I don’t think she will harm him, if I have this right she was working under her Father’s orders, they will want to take him to Philadelphia and keep him to try and get their money from Tony’s Dad, so they need him alive for that...”

“But he could still be hurt, scared?” Steve retorted, upset for his friend.

The men exchanged looks, it was true, they didn’t have to keep him in good health, just living was all that was required to leverage DiNozzo Snr... Of course, the Macaluso’s didn’t know the man had been arrested, nor did Steve and no one there was willing to crush the last hope the teen had for his guide...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony’s tummy was rumbling, he missed out on dinner the night before, the last thing he ate was the chocolate bar from... He blocked the thought, he had to concentrate... José had taken him camping sometimes, taught him a few things about what he could eat, how to find water, he even shot a rabbit a couple of times to roast over the campfire. But this was not the woodlands of New York State, or Long Island... He didn’t know what he could eat, or if there was a tree he could tap for water... He had learned to do that once when he was in New Mexico, from a cactus... But no cactus in sight...

Sophia had taught him to cook, while teaching him Italian, he had even helped her in her little kitchen garden, so he knew what things like tomatoes, basil, cucumber etc looked like... That might be safer to eat but it meant that he would have to go close to the houses again... His stomach rumbled... He sighed and grabbed his walking stick...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ashton was studying the arrivals board and Ray was watching people, this early there weren't many about, mainly like them, here to pick up visitors to the Islands... He was feeling uncomfortable for some reason but didn’t know why. So, he resorted to glaring at the people he could see, Bodie sometimes called it his bitch face... But it usually triggered uncomfortable body language in someone who might be feeling guilty, or trying to hide... When he had been a cop it had helped him capture more than one suspect over the years...

Ray’s eyes narrowed, a small woman had got up suddenly and headed to the service desk and in a low voice was complaining bitterly about something. The longer he watched and focused on her, the more of a vibe he got off her... He made to step closer, glancing around for Ashton.

Bodie stepped close and softly asked, “What’s got you bugged mate, someone setting of your Spidey sense?”

Ray looked at him with a frown, “Spidey sense?”

“Yeah, Tony was telling me all about the Spider Man comics he had back home... Sounded cool...” He said defensively at Ray’s grin. “What eva, what’s the matter?”

Ashton was nearby listening and looking around too, he had picked up on Ray’s body language and was alert now too, he speculated, “Anthony wouldn’t have been brought here surely? You would need faked documents; he would need to be compliant...”

Ray and Bodie stared at him wide-eyed, they had both assumed the car Tony had touched had been dumped here to hide it for a while, but what Ashton suggested was a possibility, a small one but... Ray determinedly headed over to the service desk, the woman had disappeared, but he may be able to find out... Suddenly Bodie pulled him back and shoved him behind him, “Stay with Ash!” He growled, “I can smell that woman belonging to that car, she was just here...”

“Wonderful, but do _you_ know what she looks like?” Spat Ray at the big buffoon in his way, arms folded, eyes sparking at the man now turning to look at him.

“Of course not, why would I?” Bodie asked puzzled.

“Well _I do_, I’ll bet we are after the same person, I was spooked by her before you got here and distracted me! Come on stop pushing me aside and let's try working together for a change _yeah_?” Ray demanded, standing chest to chest with his Sentinel.

Ashton giggled watching them and they turned to glare at him he grinned and held up his hands, “I think Ray is right, so let’s go Bodie, after you...”

Bodie turned grumbling and focused on the scent he had caught and strode off, the two men not far behind, and came to a stop at the lady's rooms... He flushed and turned to his guide waving his hands helplessly, “She’s in there, I’m certain.”

Ashton nodded, “Okay I will go and find a female security officer” He offered.

“Never mind” Ray pushed the door open with a slam and stalked in, the men behind him staring at him wide-eyed. Soon several annoyed and pissed off women were filing out and then Ray was shoving a small woman in front of him, cursing and yelling at him, he had her arm twisted up behind her back and was using it to steer her.

Bodie, worried at the commotion kept a look out and sure enough Airport security came running and confronted them. Ashton and Bodie held their hands up but Ray was having none of that, holding up an ID Badge that the others hadn’t seen before, “Interpol, this woman is wanted for the kidnap, imprisonment and cruelty to a minor, take me to your security office so I can call back up and prisoner transport!” At the hesitation of the officers, he commanded them, “_NOW!_”

The security guards, quickly nodded and obeyed and lead them all to a secure area, placing them in an interview room. Once she was secured, they left the room and Ray insisted on making a phone call in private. They left the three men alone...

Bodie arms folded and stubborn look on his face, and Ashton just turned to Ray, giving him a questioning look...

“What?” He didn’t meet their eyes, as he looked up the number he needed.

“Ray...” Bodie growled, “Interpol? Ray you were a cop... No jurisdiction here...”

Ashton was beginning to look thoughtful, “My Father...”

Ray shrugged and nodded looking at them both, “Look the Earl and Cowley gave me this, just in case.” He showed them the ID badge.

“So, it’s fake?” Squawked Bodie.

Ray shook his head and quietly put it back in his pocket, he sighed, “Look I left the Police sure, but I was actually didn’t retire, I was transferred... Um undercover... Long term... Cowley pushed it through, the Earl enabled it...”

Ashton waved his hand at him in understanding, “I can guess how my Father did all that... But why keep it from us?” He asked puzzled, he glanced at Bodie wondering how he was feeling...

For a moment it was written all over his face, hurt... Pain... Betrayal... Then Bodie’s blank ice-cold face showed and Ashton gulped, this was scary Bodie, with a fine control of his temper but it wouldn’t take much for him to snap...

Ray tried to explain, he stepped up to him, “Look Bodie...”

But the man was already shutting him out, “I don’t want to hear about it Ray, you just go and do _your_ job...” He turned away and left the room.

Ashton sighed, “Oh dear... Ray I’m sorry but I don’t blame him...”

Ray nodded, he looked at Ash with pained eyes, his voice broke, “I had _no_ choice... The truth is I was planning to quit when we got back...”

Ash clasped him on the shoulder and squeezed in sympathy, “He’ll come round...”

Ray shook his head, “I don’t think so, you know how he is about loyalty, his upbringing...” He breathed deep and turned back to the phone and called in backup... Finishing his call he turned to Ashton, “Look I happen to know that you have more training than you let on, so would you back me up in there? You don’t have to... I would ask Bodie, but I understand if you’re feeling the same as he is...”

Ash waved a hand at him and nodded, “I won’t ask, I imagine that you’ve seen my file then... But I am happy to help, this is your show... Lead on...”

Ray smiled at him gratefully and they went back into the interview room to face a still very pissed off Italian woman...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony was hidden under a truck, a man had left the house, clearly going to work and had dropped a toolbox and cooler on the ground nearby when a child began crying in the house, a woman called out to him to come and say goodbye to the baby and the man trotted back inside. Quick as a flash Tony had the cooler open and grabbed the food and drink from inside, and clambered back into the nearby garden shrubbery, silently apologising for stealing the man's lunch. Obliviously the man came back out with a fond smile on his face and loaded up then left...

Retreating back to his hiding spot, Tony had a long drink and one of the sandwiches, satisfied for the moment, he hid the rest out of sight and curled up to sleep for a while, there was too much activity now for him to travel, he would be noticed...


	26. Chapter 26

Bodie was a little shaky at the revelation that for the 2 or more years that they had been partners, Ray had successfully hidden a secret life from him... In a way he of all people understood, he had his own past in the Military Intelligence Services, often as undercover... But it was why he left, he couldn’t have a serious relationship and be a secret agent... It hurt at the thought that he may be more serious than Ray about them...

He straightened up, the flight he was waiting for was being announced at gate 9, he made his way over and checked each passenger as they filed through, he didn’t know what they looked like but he thought that he should be able to find an older Italian/Spanish couple travelling together... Then he saw all the retirees coming through, clearly here for holidays, he regretted not having a sign in his hands...

“Spero che Anthony stia bene, non vedo l'ora di vederlo finalmente …” Said a small silver haired lady quietly to her companion, as they looked around. (I hope Anthony is okay, I can't wait to see him finally...)

Bodie focused in on the two of them and the balding, older but still fit looking man answered her absently, while guiding her gently by the elbow, “Probablemente todavía esté durmiendo Sophia, cuidado con el joven que nos llamó, Ashton, creo ...” (He's probably still sleeping Sophia, look out for the young man who called us, Ashton I think...)

Bodie stepped in front of them and tilting his head asked, “Señor Alvarez, Signora Verona?”

The man stepped in front her to face him and she impatiently moved him aside, “Signorina... You are Ashton?” She corrected him in a heavy accent.

“My apologies Signorina Verona, I am Bodie, I am here with Ashton Paddington, would you come with me please, I’ll take you to him, would you like me to collect your bags for you?”

Alvarez shook his head and the two exchanged glances, he answered, “We only have these small bags, when we were removed it was in a hurry and didn’t have time to pack...” He shrugged.

Bodie nodded, “I understand, this has been a difficult time...” He led them away from the crowds, “I speak passable Italian and Spanish, if you prefer, but I suspect your English is better?”

Sophia smiled at him, her kind eyes crinkling, “I am sure we will understand each other just fine, how is my Anthony, is he okay now?”

Bodie blanched, he hated being the one to deliver bad news, that was usually Ray’s job... _But he didn’t know if they would be working together much longer if there was no trust there_... He put it out of his mind, first things first... “I’m sorry but Tony has been taken...” He stopped at their gasps and drew them aside to a quiet corner and found a seat for them.

Sophia was looking a little shaky and she reached out to José, and he asked, “How? What can we do?”

Bodie faced the couple, “Look Ashton and a partner have someone in an interview room here, we are certain she was involved, and they are questioning her now. We hope she will be able to tell us where she has him.”

Sophia stood up and waved him on, “Show me this evil woman!”

José nodded and stood as well, a thunderous look on his face, “She will talk!”

Bodie huffed a laugh, “Well okay then follow me...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve was hovering, he knew he was, but Mary was loving the attention from her big brother, he smiled at her sadly as he helped her build yet another sandcastle for the City that she was building, as she explained to him that it was for her to show off to Tony when he came home...

Blinking rapidly, he gazed up at the sky, squinting in the sun. He sighed heavily at what had caused the sound that drew his attention, Arizona was high in the sky, gliding on the currents, plaintively calling out, echoing off the hills it sounded just like he was feeling...

“Find him Arizona... Please find him...” He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony woke up suddenly, not feeling as if he had slept very long, Lupo was licking his face and pawing at him, whining softly. He sat up and cautiously looked around but couldn’t see anything but then he heard at sound of a helicopter, the beat of the blades fading in then out again, as if it was moving around buildings... Then suddenly it was directly overhead, and Tony realised the sounds had been muffled by the hills behind him. It moved further and further away and feeling relieved that it was not looking for him Tony reached for the rest of the food and finished it hungrily. The sun was high in the sky it was time for him to move...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I am sorry the breakfast turned into lunch, but we have news...” Ashton told the gathering; they had just arrived at the McGarrett house and everyone had been introduced to the new arrivals. Seated comfortably they waited for the hotel staff to finish setting out their meal and they soon left.

“Okay so Gertrude was caught and not co-operating with us until an even more fiery Italian lady than her started in on her... My Italian is good, but Ma’am I couldn’t follow the two of you, but it was wonderful to watch, and I thank you for getting her to finally confess. Signorina Verona you are a scary lady!” Ashton bowed to her and she dipped her head in acknowledgement and a smile.

“So, Tony has escaped...” He said dramatically, “We have them all imprisoned now and if Gertrude is telling the truth, he was not injured any further... He escaped at the shack where Mary was so he should still be in the area. We need to search there first...”

John stood up and nodded at them, “Thank you I’ll organise that now...”

Ash waved him to sit down, “Ray already called it in, apparently he is an Interpol agent, so he has the authority. There is an air and land search being organised as we speak...” He looked at Ray and Bodie uncomfortably, both as far away from each other as possible and not looking at anyone... He sighed, he felt for his friends, he really did...

Steve stood up, “Dad I need to go...” he informed him seriously.

Jim stood up too and nodded, “Yes I will as well...”

Ashton held up his hands for them to be patient, “Senor Alvarez has something to say that I think you need to hear first...” He nodded to the older man, “I filled them in on everything that happened, and he has an idea of what Tony maybe feeling at the moment, please listen to him, we need to get this right...”

Steve and Jim sank back down reluctantly, and Ray moved to Doris and whispered in her ear, she looked questioningly at him and at his nod scooped up her daughter and left the room...

Alvarez began to speak, hesitantly at first, Sophia lay a comforting hand on his, “Antonio, he would have seen the little girl unconscious, yes?”

Ray nodded, “That is what Gertrude told us...”

Softly José sadly advised, “Then he may well have assumed she had died...” To a shocked audience...

He nodded, “His Madre, she died when he was with her, he tell me many years later, he tried to wake her, but she was like asleep.” He looked to Sophia for help.

“For a long time Tonio think that sleeping means death, his Papa when drunk could not be awoken and Tonio cry...” Sophia told them, “We got him some counselling, but Accountant stop it because it cost too much... He still have nightmares...”

José continued, “I know my boy, he will blame himself... He will run because he feels he is a burden that cost you little Mary...”

Steve stood up pale, “We don’t... He wouldn’t do that... It’s not his fault!”

José nodded sadly, “Yes he is older now and should know better but...He thinks little of himself” He sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain the deep-seated issues the boy was still dealing with, “My boy, loves people, he has good instincts about who is trustworthy but he still tries with everyone anyway, he fools adults easily by being... How you say... Childish?”

At Sophia’s nod he continued on “He is actually very smart, and in a higher grade than he should be, his Father doesn’t even realise... He just sign papers where Miss Janine tell him... ”

Sophia scowled, “Tonio he suffer with that horrible man... Learn to hide, become invisible... He only comes when we call him, then he knows he is safe... It took long time for him to trust...I believe he will think this is a way to protect you...”

Blair stood up and started pacing, the rest of the room was shell-shocked, they knew there had been issues but... “He’s going to think we will be better off without him; you think he’s running away...” The distressed guide rambled, already more aware that anyone else what Tony would be thinking and why... It was a typical reaction of an abuse victim, and then add the neglect and grief... The poor kid... It was a wonder he was the sweet gentle boy they knew...

Blair turned to the older couple, “You know him best, what is he capable of? Remembering that he has a sprained ankle. He won’t get, far will he?”

They looked at each other and Sophia dropped her head and squeezed the hand of the man next to her. He looked Blair in the eye, his voice cracking, “Years ago at school, something bad happen...” He waved his hand dismissively, “I not say what, but he run away from boarding school three states away and come home two weeks later... With twisted knee from falling off a truck he was sleeping on, turned corner too quick...” At the wide-eyed looks he nodded, “My boy stubborn and very clever, he hide, you will not find him!”

Sophia added, “My Tonio, is brave... One time last year, his Father try to strike me” José scowled angrily, she patted his arm placatingly, “He step in front of me, pushing me back and took the blow before I could stop him, I picked him up and take him to Doctor...Tonio very, very protective... He failed to protect Mary, so he protects you now, from the trouble his family bring...”


	27. Chapter 27

Tony watched an old man loading up a tackle box and fishing rod onto his old beat-up truck the sun was low in the sky and casting longer shadows. An old woman came out and handed the man a paper bag and thermos, smiling she instructed him to catch her some nice snapper for their dinner... He grinned, “I am going out on the boat to relax and you want me to be productive too?”

She giggled and shoved him to the truck, “See you tomorrow, stay safe!”

He came back to hug her, and Tony took the opportunity to quietly move to the back and sneak in under the loose tarp bunched up on the tray. Soon the old vehicle was trundling down the hill towards the highway. They stopped for a while there and Tony wondered what was going on, then he heard a voice, “Sorry to stop you today Sir but we are looking for this lost boy, here is a picture, have you seen him at all today?”

The old man hummed for a moment, Tony assumed he was looking at the picture, “Nope I haven’t but my wife is home, would you like me to ring her and tell her to watch out for him?” He offered.

“Thank you but that’s not necessary, we will have Police dogs here soon and we will be going door to door, but thank you Sir, you have a nice day...” Tony heard, and soon they were moving again, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Sometime later the man parked at a small Marina for fishing boats and grabbing his things he locked up and Tony heard his footsteps move away, then it was quiet. After a while of caution, he peeked out from under the tarp, there were only a few people around, but he wasn’t sure if he should risk it yet... He lasted nearly an hour before he couldn’t handle the heat building up under the tarp anymore. Sliding off the end of the tray, he straightened himself up, his hair refused to be tamed so he gave up and leaving his stick behind because it would draw attention he walked as normally and inconspicuously as he could toward the water.

As there were only fishing boats here, he followed the coastline, moving casually near cover when he could, trying to look like he was supposed to be there. He headed in the direction of the City, because he guessed the bigger boats would moor there.

His foot was aching, he was getting so tired... He needed to rest, so on a deserted section of beach he sat, removed the big boots and with a sigh rested his hot feet in the gently lapping water, it was so cool, he closed his eyes in relief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Overwhelmed with the revelations about Tony it was a very thoughtful and subdued group that finished the meal together.

Jim turned to their guests and asked, “So where do you suggest we look, what will his plans be?”

Steve straightened up, “I know what was said but surely he will come here... When he’s had time to think about it? Blair, I’ve been trying but I can’t sense him... I’m not that good at that yet, can you try?”

Blair held up his hands helplessly, upset he admitted, “I have been trying, all day... Last night too, but it’s weird, it feels like everything is shut out to me, I call him, and I can’t even feel a tug...” He glanced at José, Sophia. As expected, they were looking confused. He carried on trying to explain, “I have a mental connection to Tony, it is how we were able to find him before but this time he isn’t responding... I have been working with him and I have seen for myself how powerful his shields are, you don’t notice them until he wants you to. I suspect that this is another aspect of that... He can mentally hide himself as well...”

He had a sudden thought, looking at Steve he asked, “How is Arizona behaving, have you seen her or Lupo?”

“Not Lupo no, but she is overhead calling out, and looking like she is searching... Does that mean he has blocked her too?”

Blair nodded thoughtfully, “Possibly, yes...”

He looked around at many confused faces, “I am sorry, we don’t have time to explain all this, but we will... For now, what you hear, please tell no one... We must focus on finding him, do you have any ideas?” He asked the older couple.

Sophia studied him quizzically, hesitantly she asked, “This Lupo, he white wolf? In blue place?”

Startled Blair nodded eagerly, “Yes, you know of this?”

She glanced at José, he shook his head and looked away, she straightened her shoulders and removed her hand from his, and brushed her hair smooth, “After his Mamma died he wake up crying many times, but one time he told me of Lupo and the blue jungle... But José and I dismissed it as nightmare, and he didn’t talk of it again... Well not until the boarding school he ran away from, then it was one more time.” She looked at the man beside her, “He thought you would be disappointed in him, so he didn’t tell you of that time.” He looked at her sadly...

José looked around at the worried group, “He is smart, will not go to main airport, maybe cargo plane or such... but the most likely will be big boat...”

John frowned, “Where will he try to go? These Islands are a long way from anywhere, surely he won’t try to get to another country?”

José chuckled sadly, “Every time Antonio comes home...”

Blair gasped, “But that’s half a world away!”

Soberly José nodded... “He will try...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Resorting now to supporting himself by bracing against a wall, or a vehicle, whatever he could find. Tony stumbled along slowly. The water had helped a little with his swelling foot and he reapplied the bandage, but he was still in pain and regretted leaving his stick behind. Forced to leave the water’s edge he determinedly made his way towards the City, it was in view now, and so there were more and more people around. Nearby he could smell food being cooked and his stomach rumbled painfully. He leaned against a motor bike and looked longingly at the brightly painted food van parked by the water... It smelt delicious; the sign proclaimed they had the best shrimp on the Islands...

“What are you doing to my bike!” Someone growled at him and startled he jumped and spun around, and losing his balance was falling...

A meaty hand flashed out to grab him and steady him and panting in fright he jerked away, feeling trapped he glimpsed a large Islander before trying to run away as quickly as his foot would allow...

“Hey wait! I didn’t mean...” He was grabbed again more firmly this time and Tony squawked out, “No please I am sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“Shhhh, I’m sorry kid, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I didn’t know you were hurt!” Tony looked up slowly into the eyes of a young man probably the same age as Chin and cautiously nodded at him but still tried to tug away from the grip, the man let go.

Tony took a hesitant step backwards, watching the frowning man warily and almost collapsed as he put weight on his foot again. The man caught him again and resolutely led Tony to a nearby table, “You are hurt, let me take a look okay? I just want to check...”

Shaking Tony didn’t have much choice and before he knew it, he was seated at the table with his boot off and the bandage being unwound...

“Kamakona, what are you doing? Everything okay boy?” The food van operator called out to them while he was serving customers.

The man looked up and grinned, “Yeah uncle, just came for lunch and keiki kāne here got hurt...” The man nodded at him and disappeared back into the van.

Tony said nervously, “I’m okay I’ll go now, I have to go home...”

Kamakona was inspecting the swollen ankle and looked up into Tony’s worried green eyes, “Hmm home... Really... And where would that be?” He asked gently, clearly not believing him.

“Waikiki, a hotel...” Tony said quietly.

Kamakona just hummed and continued strapping his foot, properly this time and with better support than Tony had been able to do earlier. Gently placing the injured leg along the bench, he let it go and looked at the wary boy in front of him, “You need to rest that foot, have it up above your heart and ice on it... Where are your parent’s?”

“Waiting for me at the Cruise ship...” Tony tried, now that the man had shown him some kindness.

“_Ah uh_... So, which is it the hotel or a Cruise Ship?” He smirked.

“Um it was a hotel and now we’re leaving soon on the Ship...” Tony explained nervously, he jumped when Kamakona’s uncle appeared suddenly with two plates piled high with food and placed one in front of Tony and one for Kamakona as well as two large Pineapple juices.

The man patted his nephew on the top of his head, dodged the swat it prompted and asked, “Who’s your friend?”

Tony paled as he pushed the food away, and, “I’m sorry Sir I didn’t order anything, I can’t pay for this...” He moved to get up and his traitorous stomach let out a noisy growl, the two men laughed, and the uncle just patted him on the shoulder pushing him back down and said, “Hungry boys need to eat, so eat!” and he left to serve customers.

Tony watched as Kamakona shoved the food back at him and tucked into his own lunch, he didn’t touch it though and when the man raised an eyebrow at his he whispered, “I can’t pay for it...”

“It’s okay, Uncle paid for it, so eat...” And the overwhelming hunger made the decision for him and he gratefully ate the delicious food.

Kamakona kept an eye on Tony, making sure he ate everything, even getting another drink for him, the boy was clearly a runaway but skittish enough that he knew the boy would resist any help, plus his own situation, trying to get out of the gang he had found himself caught up in... His Uncle was helping him to get out of the criminal life he was trapped in but he didn’t know how to help the kid, he couldn’t go to the Police, he couldn’t got for help to the gang, that was the last thing this boy needed...

“Can I drop you off somewhere, call somebody for you?” He started to ask, but Tony immediately shook his head, “Come on dude, I know a runner when I see one, let me help you somehow?”

Tony feeling a little braver with a full stomach, looked at him defiantly, “I have to get the harbour, I really do live on the mainland and am going home... So, thank you Sir and thank your Uncle for me, but I have to get going...”

Kamakona chuckled and shrugged, “Okay then kid whatever, how about a ride on the back of my bike to the harbour?”

Tony eyed him for a moment, then made clear, “I can’t pay you...”

Kamakona stood up and nodded, “I know, but I have to go that way anyway, come on, let’s go...” he held out a hand to help Tony up and waved goodbye to his uncle as they made their way back to the bike...”

“You ridden before?” He asked as he fitted his helmet to Tony’s head

“No...” He replied as the man seated himself on the bike, leaving space for him.

“Okay get on, put your feet on these pedals and hold onto this hand grip, okay?” Kamakona pointed them out, adding, “Stay away from this, it’s the exhaust and gets hot okay?”

Tony nodded and nervously hopped on and got comfortable, the bike moved off slowly and Tony began to smile as the wind started to rush by, Kamakona rode cautiously but Tony still enjoyed the ride and by the time he got to the Harbour and they came to a stop Tony was grinning and thanking him, “That was so much fun, thank you, I wish I could pay you” He gushed.

He grinned back, “It’s not a problem, now are you okay from here? Are you sure I can’t help?”

Tony shook his head, and looked around him at the bustling port, “No I’ll be fine, thank you for everything...” He said serious now.

Kamakona nodded and helped him take off the helmet, he patted him on the waist and wished him well, “You ever need anything kid, come back to my Uncle’s van... Okay?”

Tony nodded at him, smiled and hobbled away not looking back until he heard the bike start up and slowly move away... He turned and watched until Kamakona was out of sight, then putting his hands in his jacket pockets started towards the bigger boats, but he felt something odd in his pocket and stopped to pull it out, he had cash? He turned back to look at where Kamakona had disappeared, and slowly smiled, it wasn’t much but he was truly grateful... He headed to find a way to get on one of the Cruise ships...


	28. Chapter 28

The two Sentinels and guides were at the shack, trying to pick up the trail. Jim was able to pick up the direction that Tony headed in and Ray asked, “Is it just me or does it seem odd that a boy with a sore foot headed _up_hill? Wouldn’t most people go downhill?”

Jim nodded at him, “Yes, but Alvarez said that he would head for brush and away from people, and that’s what he’s done here...”

Blair speculated, “He’s a smart kid, must have learned to escape and evade... I am surprised that José didn’t insist on being here...”

Ray grinned, “Sophia wouldn't let him, said he needed to rest... It would be a brave man to resist that lady...”

Bodie called them over, “I have boot prints...” He pointed, “They are too big, but I guess they are stolen and he’s using the resources available... “

Jim nodded in agreement, “Yeah, it is his scent here, come on its headed this way” He led the way into a front yard of an older house, a woman was watching them curiously and as they entered her yard and were looking on her driveway she approached, “You are looking for the missing boy?”

Blair smiled and nodded, “Have you seen anything Ma’am?”

She shook her head, “No but my husband called from his boat and told me that Police were stopping everyone, looking for him... Where you are is where he parks his truck, do you think he was here?”

Jim looked around thoughtfully, he asked, do you think that he could have hidden in your husband’s truck? I’m thinking he may have hitched a ride...”

She shrugged and nodded, “Yes there is always a tarp piled up on the back, he could have hidden there, my husband was heading to our fishing boat for a night or two, so you might find him there?”

They thanked her, took down the address and headed to their vehicle. More than once Jim and Blair looked at each other, puzzled about the behaviour of the other two, while they might be quiet and out of sorts with each other, they still worked efficiently and well together, it was just that the banter and affection for each other was hidden now... What had gone wrong?

At the Marina while they were starting to look around, Blair took Ray aside and asked softly, “Is everything okay with you two?”

Ray looked at him with saddened eyes and looked over at his partner longingly and just shook his head and shrugged... They kept searching...

Bodie called out, “Found something!” He was at the back of a truck, inspecting a stick and Jim came close and nodded, “Yeah Tony was here, that his?”

Bodie held it up, resting it on the ground, “I think Tony made himself a walking stick, this is what left the prints next to the boot prints up in the hills... I was wondering what he was using... Why leave it behind though?”

Ray speculated, “Draws too much attention, he would be trying to blend in and walking around with a tree branch wouldn’t help that...”

Bodie just grunted and stepped away ostensibly to find the trail again... Ray sighed and went back to the search himself... The other two shared a worried look but carried on as well...

Jim and Bodie soon found the direction Tony had headed and Blair slowed down behind them to make a call to update the others, Ray covered the rear.

Jim glanced over at the Brit, who seemed a bit more prickly than normal today, “Everything okay Bodie?” He asked softly

“Yeah, everything's fine” He groused.

Jim huffed in disbelief, “Okaaay... Look I know you don’t know us very well but if you need to talk then sometimes a stranger can be a useful sounding board... Just keep it in mind, remember that if this Board of Trustees for Tony goes ahead, we could be working together for many years...”

Bodie looked at him blankly for a moment, then his face softened, and he glanced back at his guide... He sighed and after a moment as they continued tracking Tony he offered softly, “It’s a trust issue, we’ve been together for close on two years now and I just found out something...I just can’t...” He sighed again.

Jim nodded knowingly, “Yeah, I nearly split us up over something like that... I thought that Blair was deceiving and using me, but he eventually proved me wrong but man it was a really rough time... I nearly lost him; I don't ever want to come close to that again... Can I help in anyway?” he asked.

Bodie shook his head, “I doubt it, I don't know what to do, I don’t know if I can keep working with him after this...” He said sadly.

Jim offered some advice, “You need to decide what it is you want more, the relationship or the working partnership, I guess sometimes it really doesn’t work out to have both?”

Bodie looked at him for a moment, “How do you decide that though, I know what I want but there is no one that I trust more at my back than Ray...” He added thoughtfully, “Well till now anyway...”

“You need to talk to each other...” Jim suggested

Bodie sighed, “I’m not sure I will believe what he tells me anymore...” He blinked a little, “I just miss him so much though...” He whispered. Shaking his head angrily he stalked off down the beach, Jim let him go...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony managed to find a hiding spot among some catering trolleys, he unzipped the cover of one of them and squeezed in between some shelves containing bags of potatoes, carrots and other vegetables. It was a little dusty and he had to cover his nose to stop a sneeze a few times, but he was able to watch the movement on and off the nearest Cruise Ship. It was huge, like a multistory building had parked at the pier, he felt so small...

Startled by the sudden movement of the trolley he was on he sank further down and made himself as small as possible, he heard grunting nearby as the person moved the vegetable trolley into position, there was a loud clanging noise and suddenly he felt weightless, he was being hoisted up into the air!

Tony shaking with fear, stretched out an arm and pushed aside the lose cover to see better and felt nauseous at the sight of the disappearing ground and the trolley slowly spinning as it went higher and higher... Lupo was suddenly there cuddled up tight and he closed his eyes, heart pounding, swallowed a lump in his throat and hung on...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dad... Dad I think Tony’s...” Steve shook his head, he was confused, he was stressed, exhausted because he couldn’t sleep, and now he was feeling fear, it was like before when Tony was being hunted. “Dad I think Tony’s feeling scared, something is happening!”

Steve looked at his Father pleadingly for understanding, he knew it didn’t make sense, but John nodded anyway and stood up with him. “Come on Son, it’s not doing either of us any good just sitting here waiting either, let’s go...”

Ashton looked up from his computer he had been working at, “Please can I come too, I’ll stay out of the way but I’m not really being very productive here either...”

“What about your guests?” John asked him. They had all congregated at the Hotel so that José and Sophia could rest.

Doris was in the kitchen area, she called out, “Mary and I will stay, we will look after them...”

“You don’t want to go back to the house? Wait to see if Tony comes there?” John asked as he walked up to his wife.

She wrapped arms around him and shook her head, “To be honest, someone taking Mary off our beach... It threw me John; I may not feel safe there for a while... Not without you there anyway...” She confessed.

He held her tight and rocked her for a moment, “I’m sorry babe, I wish I could just fix it for you!” He understood though, and leaned back to look down at her, “Do you want us to stay?” He asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear, before kissing her on the forehead.

“No, help Steve, he really needs your support and understanding, if you can help him find Tony, he will finally be able to rest...” She smiled softly up at him, “Besides, if Tony does go to the house, well Chin and Kono are there so...”

John nodded and kissed her gently then left with Steve and Ashton. She sighed and went back to mixing up a batch of pancakes to spoil her daughter with later...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony’s eyes sprang open when the trolley landed with a sickening thud, and abruptly wheeled away. The sound around him started have a muffled echo effect and he looked out at the cargo area of the boat, they were approaching a huge set of doors and stopped momentarily while one was opened with a blast of cold air hitting the trolley, Tony’s eyes widened as he was wheeled into a cool room, shoved in a corner and he heard booted steps moving away and the big door sliding shut... _CRAP!_

He stayed still for a moment but no one else was there, he was sure he would have heard them, he tentatively pushed aside the cover, unzipping it further and climbed out and looked around, before he could stop it a huge sneeze burst out of him, then another! Skittering behind a nearby pallet he waited see if anyone would come in to find out what the noise was, but he was finding it hard to hear anything outside because of the noise of the refrigerating unit.

He was shaking, he hadn’t noticed the cold really yet, because he was scared, but he was shivering intensely now and he knew he was in real danger, he went to the door and tried to move it, but it stayed stubbornly shut. He noticed a label high up above the handle and he moved closer to read it, there seemed to be some sort of safety instructions for an emergency release, but as he began to read the lights went out!

He started banging on the door in panic, calling for help but the sound was lost in the room and eventually his voice began cracking and getting softer, he could do no more... He sank to his knees and curled up and tried to get warm...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Good afternoon gentleman, I am packing up for the day but if you want to order I can quickly make you something?” The food van owner looked down at the 4 men at the service window questioningly.

Blair shook his head and stepped forward with a photo of Tony, “Perhaps next time thank you Sir, we are looking for this boy, he is lost and we believe he may have been here at some point, have you seen him at all?” He asked hopefully.

The man took the photo, and nodded, “Yes, he was scruffy and tired... Injured too...” He handed back the photo and asked suspiciously, “Who are you, why you want this boy?”

Ray stepped forward and showed his badge, Jim and Blair did as well. Blair asked him urgently, “We are very worried for his welfare Sir, do you know where he went?”

The man shrugged, “He was with my Nephew... I fed them lunch; the boy was very hungry...” He thought for a moment, “Kamakona checked his hurt foot and strapped it up, they ate and then the boy left with him on the back of his bike...” He shrugged, “That’s all I know...”

Jim gazed at him for a moment, but he could tell the man was telling the truth, “Sir can you contact your nephew, Kamakona?”

The man hesitated, looking them over, he held up a finger indicating they should wait and then he closed the service window shutter and they heard shuffling inside before he came out the side door and locked up before turning back to them, handing Jim a piece of paper. “Kamakona he’s in deep with one of the City gangs, he’s been in trouble lately...” At the worried looks he was getting, he clarified, “The boy is trying to get out of the gang and I am trying to help him, he comes here for food if he needs it and I promised him a job if he would cut ties, he is trying, he’s a good boy and he won’t hurt this boy of yours...”

Jim studied the paper, “What is this?”

“It’s the name of his gang, and where they hang out, I have no other way of contacting him, except to hang around there and hopefully run into him, he has been coming here to see me because it is safer for me, he doesn’t like me being in danger in that area, so I only go if it an emergency or I haven’t seen him for a while... Sorry I can’t help you more...” He added with genuine regret...

The men nodded their thanks to him and headed back to their vehicle, Blair muttering, “This is not good...”

Jim walked alongside him and wrapped am arm around him and pulled him to his side, Blair slipped his arm around his waist and they made their way to the car.

Ray and Bodie at the sight, exchanged glances but Bodie looked away and sped up, Ray’s heart clenched in pain...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Okay kiddo, where do you think we should look?” John asked his Son as he settled in the driver's seat.

Steve frowned, “I don’t know, whatever it was that I was feeling, it’s faded... No that’s the wrong word, it’s muted!” He looked to see it the men in the front seat understood him.

Ashton had turned in his seat and looked searchingly at him, “So you still feel he’s in danger, right?” Steve nodded, “But it’s less now or just that you are being blocked somehow?”

Steve nodded firmly, “Blocked, by him or something else I don’t know, but he’s definitely in trouble still, I just don’t know how to get to him...” He said frustrated.

“Look I am still learning this stuff but how about you close your eyes, block out unnecessary stuff and focus for a moment and then just point in the direction your instincts are showing you?” Ashton suggested.

Steve gave it a try and after a moment he said, “The water, that’s all I can come up with, head to the water Dad... Do you think he is already on a boat?” He looked towards the front, watching where his Dad was driving.

Ashton took out his phone and said, “I will make a call, you keep trying to sense him...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You familiar with Honolulu Jim?” Blair asked as they slowly drove through the City in the busy traffic.

“It’s been a few years, when I met John, we were both stationed here, even though he was Navy, I was Army we became friends and as he was a local, he showed me around... I still remember some of it, though there have been many changes...” He eyed some of the locals in the dingy area they were now entering, this was definitely not a tourist area...

He glanced at the two in the back, “You guys been here before?” Seeing their negative head shakes he started looking for a place to park, “What about if we split up, you guys approach from here and we will make our way around to the North and start from there, we meet in the middle?” He turned off the engine and swivelled to study the men in the back, looking at Bodie he asked, “Do you have Kamakona’s and his bike’s scent?” He got a nod but no other reply...

He glanced at Blair but got a shrug, he sighed, “Look I don’t know what’s going on with you two but I do know you need to talk, so either we split up or we stay as a group, because I want Blair with me in this neighbourhood I’m not splitting the pairs...”

Ray nodded, “It’s okay, I can work by myself, I’ll start here...” He said softly and left the vehicle.

Bodie stubbornly sat there with arms crossed, frowning.

“Seriously what is going ON?” Blair said exasperatedly.

Bodie huffed, “Nothing, none of your business, I’ll watch Ray’s back, meet you later!” He got out and headed in the direction of his partner.

“Wow... Man that was uncomfortable... I hope they sort this soon because they are both in so much pain...” Blair muttered. Jim squeezed his arm and hopped out of the car, Blair following.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony was numb, he was dying he knew it, he’d stopped shivering and he could absently feel himself fading, sleepy now he had a last desperate thought of the Ohana he had known for such a short time, he visualised Steve, Blair and Jim, playing beach football and he softly smiled at the memory, opening his mind to them for a moment... His tears chilled on his cheeks, but he didn’t have the energy to wipe them away... His fist in Lupo’s fur he thought about them all until he started falling asleep, giving Arizona a smile as he nodded off, she finally came!


	29. Chapter 29

Ashton snapped shut his phone, “There is one Cruise ship leaving today, they are loading up now, then two more tomorrow.”

John asked, “What country?

“Canada, arriving in Vancouver in 10 days. Tomorrow’s are Mexico and New Zealand...” He looked at Steve, any of those trigger a response for you?” Still just guessing at how this spiritual stuff worked...

Steve shook his head and sat back in his seat with a frustrated sigh, “Can’t we go faster Dad?”

John grimaced and replied, “Traffic is really bad at the moment, it wouldn’t make much difference except cause accidents... Sorry kid, I’m trying to get us there safely okay?”

Steve nodded and closed his eyes and tried sensing Tony again, he gasped out in shock, “Dad!” He breathed, “I saw him! Just for a moment... He’s cold? Sleeping?” He frowned at the two men, “I don't understand...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bodie stayed behind Ray, way behind... He was scanning the area watching out for his partner but keeping his distance too.

Ray knew he was there, but didn’t try to confront him, as hurt as he was, he needed to focus, so he started stopping everyone on the street, showing Tony’s picture and asking if they’d seen the missing boy, but nobody was helpful.

Ray heard some yelling down the back of an alleyway and glanced down there to have a look, it seemed someone was being bailed up by a group of young men. He sauntered down towards them and stood unnoticed behind them for a bit watching what was going on... It seemed a young man hadn’t handed over all the day’s takings and an explanation demanded for the missing money, forcefully.

“G-day chaps, I wonder if you could help me?” He chirped cheerfully when he saw the guy was in real trouble from his hot-headed dealer friends.

They spun around in shock and surrounded him in a blink, he held up Tony’s photo, “Thank you gents, now have you seen this missing boy? He may have been in the area today or yesterday?” He looked at each furious face in turn, keeping their attention away from the first victim who was stealthily working his way painfully out the alleyway.

“Are you fucking kidding me _haole_?” The leader spat, “Piss of out of my territory or _you_ will end up the one missing!”

Ray nodded soberly, it was time to go, the young man was moving away now, he tucked the photo in his pocket and held up his hands, stepping lightly backwards out of range, “My apologies young man, my mistake, I’ll leave you to your business, have a good day!” He slowly half turned and edged his way back to the street, while they watched... Till somebody noticed their earlier entertainment had disappeared, he yelled to the gang leader who roared with fury, “Get him!”

Ray turned to run, fighting his way out, and doing a good job too, however right at the last minute before he could reach the street and call for help he felt a sharp pain and thud in his back, it propelled him forwards till he lay crumpled up on the pavement, he felt around to his lower back and suddenly felt agonising pain when he saw the blood... He’s been stabbed! Dizzy and weak he felt himself fading, distantly hearing at the last moment an angry roar, then blackness.

Bodie had seen Ray disappear around a corner and distantly heard the yelling, he was distracted though, he had caught the scent of Kamakona, he remembered it from the table at the food van site, he sped up and followed it, wanting to check on Ray too... Before he got there, he saw a solid young man trying to stealthily slip out of where Ray had disappeared, he looked beat up and in pain and he trotted up to him, “Kamakona?”

The young man looked at him fearfully, then jumped at the sudden commotion coming from the alley, he was about to dart away when Bodie shook his head and grabbed his jacket sleeve, “Wait a minute I need to talk...” He saw his partner come flying out and collapse on the ground, the sight of blood made him see red and with a bellow of rage he drew his knife and went after the men that were chasing his partner.

Well! Being confronted with the terrifying sight of Bodie rushing them, the gang scattered like cockroaches and fled. Frustrated but feeling a strong pull back to his injured guide, he turned back, only to panic at the sight of Kamakona looming over Ray’s body, “Hey! Leave him alone!” He yelled, sprinting back, as he got closer though, he could see the young man was trying to stop the bleeding, he slid to a stop on his knees and gathered up his guide, “Hospital?” He gasped out.

Kamakona shook his head, “No hospital, but follow me...” He ran further down the street and Bodie followed with his guide in his arms, as loud as he could he called out, “_Jim, I need help!_” Hoping the other Sentinel was close enough... Soon they were at a rundown building and Kamakona was holding open the door and waving him in, as he went through Jim and Blair rushed up to them and paled at the sight of the fallen guide.

“Sit-rep” Jim ordered as he followed them into what appeared to be a neighbourhood medical centre.

Kamakona looked wide-eyed between all the men and Bodie nodded, “They’re with me...”

Jim went ahead and found an empty treatment room and helped Bodie lay Ray down in a table, he didn’t hesitate and ripped off Ray’s shirt and began inspecting the wound while handing out orders, “Bodie check for other wounds, Blair disinfect _everything_, I need gloves and sutures or staples...” Blair splashed some disinfectant over his hands and Jim began to probe the wound carefully, using heightened touch to feel for foreign bodies, nicked blood vessels or organs.... Vaguely he heard upset staff protesting their actions, but he heard Kamakona explaining with help from Blair... Jim and Bodie worked together on Ray...

“His heart-rate is dropping, he needs fluids” He told the other Sentinel, “Do you know his blood type?”

Bodie nodded, “Yeah O pos...” He looked around for Kamakona, “Do they store blood here?”

The young man nodded, “I think so, I’ll find out...” He came back with the nurse on duty, he pointed to Jim, “He needs your help, please Lori?”

She patted his arm and nodded, to Jim she asked, “What do you need?”

“Blood; O pos, internal staples, sutures, he’s nicked a kidney, broad spectrum antibiotics...” He turned to Bodie, “Does he have any allergies, medical reactions?”

“Not to my knowledge, he burns through anaesthetics pretty quick though...” Bodie remembered.

Lori nodded, “Okay I’ll be right back, we have a Dr on duty but he’s out visiting elderly patients, do you want me to call him back?”

Jim glanced at Bodie, he regarded him as next of kin so the decision was his, “I would like him to be scanned at the hospital... Just in case I missed something.” He suggested.

Bodie nodded, understanding, this was a guide, all due care and precaution's to be taken... “No, we’ll get him to a hospital, can you call an ambulance?”

“Yes, but they don’t like coming to this neighbourhood, it could be 20 minutes before they get here, because they require a Police escort... I’ll go get what you need...” She disappeared out the door.

Jim had his finger still in the wound, putting pressure on the injured kidney, being static in one position was killing his back, he grunted in pain. Blair was soon behind him, gently massaging the painful area, “That better big guy?” He asked softly.

Jim nodded, “Yeah thanks Blair... Hey we need to let the others know what’s going on...” He looked sideways to Kamakona who was watching from the corner of the room, “Hey Kamakona, thanks for your help today...”

Startled he asked them, “How do you guys know my name?”

Blair smiled at him, “We talked to your uncle, you apparently helped a young friend of ours, Tony, we are searching for him, he’s hurt and confused, we were looking for you to see where you took Tony?”

He looked at them searchingly, “You aren’t related to him? What do you want with him?” He demanded.

Blair softly said, “He’s been abandoned by his Father and we are in the process of adopting him... Kamakona, please tell us, we’re very worried about him...” He pleaded.

The young man seemed to come to a decision, he nodded, “He told me that his parents were waiting for him on the Cruise Ship, I didn’t really believe him, he looked like a runaway to me, but he was determined that he was going home... I’m not really in a position to help myself let alone another, so I did what he asked... There was a ship getting ready to leave, it might be gone already...” He admitted.

The three men looked worriedly at each other, but then Lori came back with the supplies and they had to get back to work, Jim asked, “Lori can you put in the IV and I will try an patch him up?” She nodded and Jim working quickly, helped by the heightened touch closed the kidney and sutured the wound closed after a liberal dose of antiseptic. The three men helped Lori clean Ray up and put him in a gown, Bodie tenderly tucked a blanket around his partner and kept a hand on him constantly, to reassure himself... Jim and Blair were quietly supportive, and Blair made calls to the others so that Bodie would have support at the hospital.

Bodie, his eyes moist, voice rough, said to them, “Go, I’ll be okay with him, I’ll get him to the hospital, thank you for saving him... Really _thank you_!”

Jim looked him over, Bodie looked a bit in shock himself, “You sure?”

He nodded looking down at his guide, “Yeah, I need you to find Tony, Ray needs you to find Tony, so please, go get him, make sure he’s safe?”

The two men, gave him comforting back slaps and with a nod to Lori and Kamakona they left...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jim wasted no time heading for the harbour, the big cruise ships easily visible from the City as they headed down hill, in fact they could see the tugs working on one of them, pulling it and guiding it out safely...

“Jim we’re too late! What if he’s on that one?” Blair anxious now.

“Then we hire a chopper to get to it, or fly to the destination, it will be okay Blair, we’ll get him okay, and this time we will be sitting him down and explaining how stupid it is to think we won’t want him!” Jim's voice rising in worry and frustration as he saw the ship free of the harbour and increasing speed.

Blair grabbed Jim’s leg and comforted him, but the anxiety was growing, and he suddenly realised it wasn’t him, he felt a heavy throbbing ache and opened up his shields, to be inundated with images of them playing beach soccer, Lupo and Arizona and finally Tony curled up, cold and still... He grabbed his head and groaned...

Jim speeding into a parking spot at the pier, looked worriedly at his guide, “Blair? Babe what’s wrong?” he reached out for him but then heard John screech to a stop nearby, worried about his Son...

Ashton hurried over to them and blurted out, “Steve is feeling something from Tony, he’s in danger...”

Blair helped out of the car by Jim nodded, “Yeah I got the same, he’s somewhere cold and fading, we need to get to him soon...” Blair wrapped an arm around Steve when John got his son out of the car, Steve can you feel a direction for us to look in?”

Steve looked at Blair, then Jim with worried eyes, “All I can come up with is he’s on or near the water... He’s cold and looks asleep” He looked at the ground, “I hope he’s asleep...” He whispered.

Ashton looked around, “Right I need to speak to the harbour-master...” He strode quickly to the big building nearby and the others followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Aston and John went to get information, Blair took Steve by the hand and drew him to a quiet place along the pier. “Sit...” He invited, the boy nodded and sat up against him, “I know you’re exhausted; I know this is getting too much... So, I want you to just clear your mind and stop focusing on anything, can you try that for me?”

Steve sighed deeply and evened out his breathing, unconsciously matching it to Blair’s breathing... He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind of thought but was finding it hard, he kept getting flashes... Water, cold, dark and sleep... Over and over again. He opened his eyes and gazed out to sea, catching sight of the disappearing Cruise liner. “I can’t do it...” He said frustrated.

Blair took both his hands in his, “Let me guide you...” In a blink they were on the spirit plane, but it was white and cold, Arizona was circling above them, high up, crying out a haunting cry that would be heard for miles. Stunned they watched her circling ever wider over snow covered mountains, they slowly looked around at the crisp whiteness everywhere...

“I’ve never seen this before...” Blair said in awe.

“Is Tony here?” Steve whispered, “Does this mean he’s dead?” His face was crumpling in sorrow, when he heard Arizona screech, they looked up and she was gliding away from them, over a large body of water they hadn't noticed before, screeching loudly she dived at an incredible speed towards the water... The water that was freezing over as they looked, and she pulled up at the last minute to avoid the ice and let out an agonising cry of grief and pain...


	30. Chapter 30

Tony and Lupo were running in the snow, everywhere was white and in the distance, he could see Arizona soaring in the air currents coming off the mountains. It was a beautiful sight and Lupo let out a puppy howl that echoed off the cliffs above them. Tony felt a vibration through the ground, and he looked around wildly but couldn’t see anything, Lupo was howling again and Tony saw that this time Arizona had heard, arcing in a graceful glide towards them. Tony cheered as he saw her focus on them, “Arizona!” he called loudly along with Lupo’s happy barks. The vibrations were becoming more noticeable and Tony looked up at the snow lined cliffs, he saw puffs of snow rising and clumps shifting among the bare leafed trees... “_Arizona!_” He screamed in terror, grabbing Lupo in his arms he curled up small and his heart sank as he realised that Arizona wouldn't get there in time... His white world turned dark as he and Lupo were submerged in snow...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray blinked in the harsh light and gasped in a startled breath, someone squeezed his hand and then the light was dimmed, and he opened his eyes again. He was in hospital and Bodie was holding his hand...

“What happened?” His voice was husky, he cleared his throat, and tried again, “Bodie... What happened?”

“You bloody well scared the shit out of me! That’s what happened!” Bodie let go of his hand and moved away, Ray’s heart fell but then he saw the water glass that Bodie was holding up for him, he drank greedily from the straw and then asked, “Can I sit up?”

Bodie shook his head, “No, you got stabbed in the back and they want you to lay still for at least 24 hrs, I told them that was impossible and to get the restraints ready...” Bodie muttered. He leaned his elbows on the bed and dropped his head in his hands, “I can’t do this anymore...”

At those desolate words, tears spring into his eyes, Ray knew it was coming but he just wasn’t ready for it... The loss of the best partnership he’d ever had, he loved the man for Pete’s sake... He couldn’t imagine not working together, not seeing each other, not being able to protect his Sentinel. Only just learning now about this stuff, didn’t mean the protectiveness he felt hadn’t always been there... He turned his head away and just let the tears fall to his pillow. Sniffing a suddenly runny nose he turned back to find a tissue or something when Bodie was there wiping his eyes for him with a soft smile as he cleaned him up.

Tossing the tissue away, he came back and placed a hand on the pillow on either side of the smaller man’s head, trapping him in place, he looked down at him for a moment studying him and started to see the fear in Ray’s eyes as he looked up at him. He huffed out in frustration and bent down to gently lay his forehead against Ray’s, looking into his partners wide, watering eyes he said softly, “You’re an idiot, I would never hurt you Ray, You have no idea how much I am in love with you...” Swiping the tears away he continued, “What I can’t _do_ anymore is see you get hurt, watch you continually put yourself at risk and have to swoop in and keep saving that cute butt of yours... I will keep doing it of course but I hate that you keep risking yourself... I’m terrified of losing you...”

He leaned in to kiss his guide tenderly and gently wrapped him in a secure hug as his guide burst into tears and cried into his neck... Shushing the repeated sorry, sorry, sorry, coming from him...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Running up the rope ladder that had been dropped down to the tugboat, bouncing around on the choppy waves rebounding from the side of the huge ship, Jim reminded himself to focus on his senses and not on the vast stretch of water. It very useful when Blair helped him on the drill platform a year ago, so he used it again now gratefully. Stepping over the side of the ship he turned to help Blair, Steve, Ash and John follow him up to the deck. Safely aboard, a crew member secured the gate in the gunnel and he waved them to follow. Jim noted the Tugboat pulling away and position herself abreast off the starboard side. The captain would keep her there while the ship slowly circled until they could leave.

The XO of the ship came trotting up to them and stopped in front of Jim, eyeing him and the others with him, “So what’s the emergency? You said something about a stowaway? I have crew searching all the decks, any ideas?”

Blair stepped forwards, “I can’t explain it, but we think he might be trapped in cold storage or a cool room somewhere... I know we have to act quickly...”

The XO looked worried, “Do you know how many restaurants we have on board and they all have their own cold storage?” He turned and waved them to follow, “But still that narrows it down a bit...” He grasped his radio and gave out orders for the searchers to start in all the cold storage areas.

Opening a hatch, he waved them all through and closed it behind them, “Come on I’ll lead you to the nearest one, it was the last loaded too...” He began to trot again, as they went, he glanced at Blair, “So are you a psychic or something?”

Blair grimaced and shrugged, “Or something...” He answered enigmatically.

Sliding down the handrails of a steep set of stairs they had trouble keeping up with the sailor, clearly used to moving around the cramped sections of the ship with ease... Soon they arrived at huge cargo bay area and saw several cool rooms, and freezer room doors and momentarily halted. But Jim, Blair and Steve burst forward and headed for one in particular... One where they could see a small white puppy curled up tight in front of the door...

Jim hurled the door sideways with a bang and the lights came on to show Tony curled up tight on the floor by the door, he fell to his knees and scooped him up, cuddling the cold body close, Blair closed in from the other side, trying to get warmth into him. Steve grasped the cold cheeks in his hands and called out, “Tony, Tony, wake up!”

Jim was trying to listen for a pulse at the same time as trying to feel for one, getting desperate when he couldn’t. He glanced at John and noted the shattered faces of the other men, but barked at the XO anyway, “We need medical, warm blankets and warm IV, do you have that on board?”

Nodding he waved for them to follow, Jim got up and ran after him, hugging Tony tightly to him. Arriving at what appeared to be a fully equipped Medical suite, operating table and all, Jim spotted the startled Dr and snapped out, “We need treatment for hypothermia STAT!”

The Dr called out to the nurse and led them to a room, “Okay what’s happened?” He asked as Jim started stripping Tony of his clothing, wrapping him up in the warm blankets the nurse had rushed in... The Dr trying to get Ob’s murmured, “No pulse...”

Steve collapsed where he stood at the Dr’s words and cried out in pain, John caught him up and was about to take him away when Jim intervened, “No bring him here...” John frowned at him, but Blair met his eyes and nodded at him.

The Dr started to object at the crowd in his room, but Jim held up a hand to stop him, “Sorry Doc but we have to try something...” He took the heated IV from the nurse and nodded in thanks, and swiftly inserted the IV and started it flowing. He waved John over, “Steve, I need you to be as close to Tony as possible, he needs to feel you, hear you... So, I’m going to put you under the blankets, okay?”

Steve wide-eyed looked at him trustingly and slipped out of his shoes and was soon alongside his friend and wrapping his arms around him, softly talking to him in his ear. Jim tucked him in and watched the two boys closely.

The Doctor still trying to get a pulse, remarked, “This is highly unusual, and I will allow it only till we get the boy’s temp up to normal, then I will have to shock him and he can’t be there for that.” He warned.

“I know Doc, I’m sort of hopping that it won’t come to that...” Jim explained.

The Dr nodded in acknowledgement and continued looking him over, he checked Tony’s toes carefully, and grumbled, “We may have a problem with his little toes, but others should be fine...”

“Would it help if I rubbed them warm?” Blair asked

Jim nodded, “Perhaps, but very gently, don’t use any force, it’s more the transfer of warmth needed right now, John do you want to try the other foot too?” Jim suggested, he was trying to snap the man out of the shock he could see, Ashton was looking the same, he’s not seen the man so pale before, “Ash I think you should sit down...”

Ash shook his head, startled out of his stupor, “Yes, yes... I’ll call for a chopper too...”

The XO watching them all, rested a hand on his shoulder, guiding the shaken young man to a seat, “Let me, I’ll call the paediatric medivac, and send the tug on its way, you can all travel on the chopper back to land, I think I’ll get some food in here as well...” He offered.

Jim straightened up and looked at him gratefully, “Thank you... you may want to make some of the coffees Irish too...” He suggested. The man nodded and left, “Ash you need to ring your Father...” Jim prompted the still pale man.

“Yes, yes I have to do that...” They all heard the shake in his voice and the nurse wrapped a warm blanket around him too, tucking it in with a soft smile. He blinked tearfully up at her, she handed him a tissue, he smiled shyly, removed his glasses and wiped his eyes, then determinedly opened his phone and dialled.

The room was quiet while they slowly brought Tony’s temperature back up and Ashton was talking quietly on the phone, clearly being consoled by his Father... Jim was pacing a little at the head of the treatment table, listening intently... Suddenly he spun on his heel and headed back to Tony, resting a large hand on the boy’s chest under the blanket.

Blair straightened up on the other end of the bed, watching his stilled partner closely, “Jim?” He called softly, drawing the attention of the room, Jim slowly smiled and then they heard the sound of the heart monitor start beeping... They broke out in cheers, and Steve hugged his guide close and continued whispering encouragingly in his ear...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bodie sat up straight in his chair, it was late at night and Ray had fallen asleep long ago, he heard someone approaching. An orderly entered the room quietly and nodded at him, “You’re getting a companion in here with you.” He said quietly, he jammed the door open and walked across the room to clear a space...

Bodie stood up and whispered harshly, “I thought Ray was guaranteed the room to himself, our boss organised it!”

The man nodded, “Yes but this was a special request from your boss...”

Bodie could hear multiple footsteps coming down the hall and they stopped to allow a bed to be wheeled into the room. “Tony!” He gasped, “He’s okay?” he asked Jim who followed the bed in, he gave Bodie a tired smile and nodded.

Stepping closer while they got Tony settled, Jim explained, “Hypothermia, I think we got there in time, but he will have neurological testing in the morning... In the meantime, no one seems to want to let him out of their sight...” He waved to indicate the tired but happy group following him in. Steve walked in and smiled at Bodie and nodded and then he lay down next to the sleeping boy and curled up to him on top of the blanket...

Bodie turned to Jim with a wide-eyed questioning look, Jim nodded and said quietly, “I don’t know if we could have got him back without Steve’s help, their connection is strong... I really thought we were too late...” He sighed and watched as everyone made themselves comfortable around the room.

“Where’s Ash?” Bodie asked concerned.

“He’ll be here in a minute; he’s organising logistics and food and what not... I think he felt a bit useless today, he wasn’t but he seems to need to take care of everyone... So, yeah...”

Bodie nodded, “Yeah that sounds like him... I’ll see if I can grab some more chairs...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony snuggled into the warmth of his bed, he smiled, he could smell coffee... Sophia must be making José’s breakfast... He moved a leg that was a little sore and bumped someone... His eyes sprang open in alarm and it all came back... Sitting up in shock he gasped at the pain of his movement and looked into Steve’s sleepy blue eyes.

Wide-eyed he gazed around the room; they were all here! Sprawled around his bed, in chairs, on the floor in blankets and pillows.

No, no, no... He couldn’t be here... He slid his legs out of the bed and almost made it to the floor when Steve grasped his arm and determinedly pulled him back, Tony felt weak, or he didn’t know that Steve was that strong but he had no choice, Steve wrapped an arm around him and whispered in his ear, “Mary’s fine! She’s alive!”

Tony stilled and looked at him in shock, “She’s okay?” He whispered back. At Steve nod he stopped resisting and collapsed back onto the bed, “She’s alive...” He breathed.

Steve nodded and sat up, he looked down at Tony with a small smile, “And so are you, I can’t believe you almost died...”

He watched Jim come over and smile down at Tony too, “Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

Tony gave him a pleased smile, “She’s okay?” Jim nodded, “I’m fine...” He continued at the question in Jim’s eyes and the man quirked an eye at him he insisted, “I am!”

Others began stirring in the room and Jim asked, “I need to check your feet, can I do that?”

Tony nodded automatically but at the mention of his feet he realised that they were sore, he could still feel his ankle but there was something else as well. “What happened?” He whispered.

“Jim’s worried you were going to lose a toe or two...” Steve said as he watched Jim.

Blair was soon by Tony’s side, smiling at him softly, “Hey there, it’s good to see you awake, you scared us...”

Tony looked away, “I’m sorry, I thought...”

Blair leaned over and pulled him into a gentle but firm hug and said softly in his ear, “Please Tony don't ever run away again, there is never going to be a time when we don’t want you around, there is never going to be a problem so big that we can’t handle it together... Okay? Please never again...”

Tony stared up at him with big green eyes, “I’m so sorry...” and he wrapped his arms around Blair’s neck and tucked his face into his curls...

One by one everybody hugged him and checked on him and made sure he knew how important he was to them; Tony was in tears by the time they all said their piece and more than a little embarrassed as well... Jim was sensing that it was becoming a bit over whelming so with a glance at Bodie and Ray he got the attention of everyone in the room, “Right we need to let Tony and Ray have some more rest, so let's head for the cafeteria and get breakfast, my shout and we all have phone calls to make as well, let’s go...”

As they filed out, John called to Steve to come too and he firmly shook his head, he was sitting in a chair beside the bed and it was clear he was going nowhere, John gave him a half smile and nodded, “I’ll bring something back okay?”

“Thanks Dad” Steve relieved his Father wasn’t going to force the issue, he wouldn’t be able to let Tony out of his sight for a while...

Tony sitting up in the bed looked over at the room's other occupant, Ray wasn’t allowed to sit up, so he hadn’t really been able to talk to Tony, “Ray are you okay?” Tony asked hesitantly.

Ray smiled at him, “Yeah I’ll be okay kid, I’m glad to see you, I wish I could give you a hug but apparently I have to learn to be patient...”

Bodie huffed at him, “That’ll be the day...” He walked over to Tony and looked him over, “Hey...” He said softly, “You’re not allowed on your feet for the moment but is it okay if I carry you over to Ray and he can give you a hug?”

Tony’s eyes lit up and he glanced at Steve to see if he would object, then nodded eagerly, Bodie grabbed a loose blanket and wrapped it around him and picked him up and sat him by Ray on the bed, Steve following them.

Tony snuggled up carefully and Ray curled his arm around him and gently squeezed, “It’s good to have you here Tony! Bodie and I have got all these plans for when you come and see us in London, there’s football games to take you boys too, gunna get you proper Fish and Chips...”

Bodie suggested, “I think we should introduce them to the game of Cricket too... Then there are the sights to see, the Family’s Castle to visit!”

Steve grinned, “I see now why it’s going to take a whole Summer!” The men chuckled.

Bodie looked down at the two on the bed fondly, he smoothed Tony’s hair away from his face, “Kid seriously please don’t ever scare us like that again, okay? We got Gertrude and all the others that were after you, so you should be safe now...”

Tony looked up at him earnestly, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset everyone, I just thought...”

Ray gave him a squeeze, “We know, and we understand okay, but you boys have a lot of people that care about you both and Mary too... Okay?”

Tony nodded and asked Steve, “Is Mary able to come, so I can see her?”

Bodie answered, “I think Doris and Mary are coming this morning for a visit...”

Tony smiled, “Sweet...” He murmured.

The four continued to make plans for the summer in England, Tony and Steve trying to outdo each other in suggesting the most outlandish things they could do with their friends... Like visit a haunted Castle, ride in the English Derby, or Bodie wondered if he could get them in to play the winning FA Cup team... Ray huffed a laugh... As if...


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone had kept it to themselves that José, Sophia had flown over to see Tony as a surprise. So, after breakfast Tony was given some peace and quiet so that he could sleep, and Ashton quietly stepped into the room with them and got them settled on comfortable chairs, they quietly talked while Tony slept and Ashton explained to them about the Board of Trustee arrangement that he was trying to set up for Tony’s safety, they were very pleased with what he had planned and were happy to be included...

Tony began murmuring in his sleep and Sophia was up quickly, “He has nightmares at times, so I worry, for what he has gone through lately.” She said quietly as she stroked Tony’s hair lightly. He settled down again at her touch and she smiled down at him... She turned to José, “He looks so innocent when sleeping doesn’t he?”

José chuckled and nodded, Bodie, Ray and Ashton all looked at them surprised, “My boy has a wicked sense of humour, and comes up with interesting practical jokes...” José shared.

Steve who was on the other side of Tony’s bed quietly asked, “Like what?”

José shrugged, “It is often done with no proof as to who is behind it but there was one time that we had a nasty chauffeur who was rude to Sophia all the time...”

She giggled in memory, “Si, Antonio was cross with him for the way he speaks to me and the next day the man doesn’t talk, doesn’t open his mouth and we find out his teeth the colour purple... He couldn’t clean it off, even the Dentist couldn’t fix it properly...”

The room quietly but gleefully chuckled but it must have been enough to wake Tony because he stretched out his arms and yawned, his eyes opened up and the first thing he saw was Sophia standing by the bed and promptly burst into tears! “Sophia! Sophia, mi mancavi così tanto tu e Jose, volevo tornare a casa ma mio padre ... C'erano uomini cattivi ... E la signorina Janine …" He babbled as he cried into her shoulder... (_Sophia, I missed you and Jose so much, I wanted to come home but My Father... There were bad men... And Miss Janine._..)

She hugged him to her and rubbing his back soothed him gently, Jose also wrapped an arm around the shaking boy, “Antonio también te extrañamos, estoy muy feliz de verte con vida y has hecho muchos amigos … He said softly (_Anthony we missed you too, I am so happy to see you alive and you have made many friends.._.)

Steve looked over at the watching men, “Looks like I have some languages to learn...” He said with a watery smile, he noted that they all looked a bit teary and he didn’t feel so bad then... He had been incredibly emotional lately...

Ashton chuckled, “Don’t worry we can teach you...”

Bodie nodded, “I also know a bit of Russian, it can be useful...”

Ray snarked, “He needs more than just the swear words... Okay Bodie?”

Bodie just grinned and shrugged, “Not really, they are usually sufficient...”

Ray chuckled and shook his head, “Well I’m not that great with languages... I just know a little Irish but maybe I can help with some fighting skills or something...”

Steve nodded, “That would be great, Dad and Chin teach me as well and they offered to help Tony too but I see on TV there are so many different styles that I won’t say no to learning...”

Ray held out a hand and said, “Deal! The first time you come and visit, I will book the local Dojo, I already teach some of the local kids self-defence, so it won’t be hard to organise”

Steve took his hand, and they shook, he grinned, “I’m already as tall as you, you think I’ll be able to beat you next year?” He challenged with a grin.

“Why you cheeky bugger, I’ll show you what a small person can do!” Ray gave Steve a soft backhander to the chest when he giggled.

At the nearby bed, Tony was sitting between José and Sophia and they were listening to the antics next door. Tony looked up at José and grinned, “I was able to get away sometimes, by using the things you taught me...”

The man tightened his arm that was still around the boy, “That’s good, I’m proud of you my boy! You still have a lot to learn though, so if others can teach both of you boys, don’t ever say no... We should never stop learning, even me an old man, I learn new things too...”

“Like what?” Tony asked curiously.

“Señor Sandburg, he has much to teach... It is hard for me but when I find out about Sentinels and Guides and that you are one, it explains so much about you... So, I try hard to learn, to help you and your Sentinel...” He said soberly.

“Tonio... Do you understand what your cousin is trying to fix for you, do you have questions?” Sophia asked him, wondering how much he understood.

The room quieted at that and Steve came back to stand by Tony’s bed for support. Tony looked at all of them and finally at Ashton, softly he began, “I think.... Well I think that like my Father creates a company and pretends it has a lot of money, so that people will give him more to employ the company to do stuff for them... I think that Ash wants to do something like that but with real people...”

He waved his hands to include all in the room, “And the company will look after me until I am able to look after myself... And the money will be real because it’s from Mamma?” He whispered the last part and smiled up at his cousin, “So now I can pay José and Sophia proper wages for looking after me and not cheat them like Father?” He asked.

José turned away and blew his nose, Sophia wiped her eyes and looked down at Tony fondly and gave him a hug.

He looked at them worried, “What? You will stay with me, won’t you? I’ll pay you... Can’t I Ash?”

Ashton stepped forward to put his cousin at ease, “Yes, you are right Tony, it just upsets people that you think you have to pay someone to care for you...” He sighed, “I can see a lot of damage needs to be undone... Look I think the Hawaiian way of thinking is an excellent example for us to follow... You have Ohana, _we are all Ohana_ and will be for life... For each other... They all care for you, we all care about each other... I have met people in this last week that I know will be my Ohana for the rest of my life... Even more than my some of my own family will ever be... This is the not the family you got by birth this is the family you choose...”

~*~

THE END

~*~


	32. EPILOGUE

“It is the decision of this Court of the State of New York, that Anthony Dante DiNozzo, is to be placed in the joint custody of Detective John and Doris McGarrett as well as Detective Jim Ellison and Dr Blair Sandburg, as per the here fore agreed upon custody arrangement. This decision is to be reviewed in one year. Court is adjourned.”

At the bang of the gavel the galley erupted into cheers and clapping, the Judge smiled tolerantly as he stood up to leave. Tony was surrounded by family and friends; he was grinning like his face would split and after many hugs and kisses... _Gross_... He was herded out of the Court room... They headed to the hotel for a celebration, walking because of the fine weather. Everyone’s mood was positively chipper, and the dramas of the previous six months were dimming in memory...

Tony in the middle was hanging onto Mary’s little hand, chatting to Ashton, eyes sparkling at the joy surrounding him, he felt like he would burst.

A cloud blocked out the bright sun for a moment and Tony absently looked up and frowned, Arizona was up there... High up but circling... He let go of Mary and half turned to see where Steve was, stopping still when he saw Lupo following Steve closely. Alarmed he looked around quickly, the momentum of the group had carried them further, so he had a clear view around him, it was just Steve left, he stepped close and asked quietly, “What is it?”

Tony pointed above them and ran his fingers through Lupo’s fur, the growing pup had sat and leaned himself up against Tony’s leg, “I don’t know, I just feel... on guard... All of a sudden...”

At his quiet words Jim and Bodie stopped and moving back to the boys they also scanned the area as they went, their guides quickly and quietly moving the rest of the group to cover in a nearby bookstore.

Jim crouched down to Tony, “Describe what you’re feeling...” His cool blue eyes studying the boy’s face.

Tony thought for a moment, “It’s not danger as such but... I’m being watched...” He concluded, nodding, “Yeah that’s what it is...”

“Any malice? Hatred, resentment? Any of those feelings that you can sense?” Jim pushed him.

“Resentment yes but it is more a deep sadness...” Tony explained.

Bodie offered his opinion, “I am picking up many heartbeats, some out of sight, but we are exposed here, we need to get the kids under cover...”

Jim nodded in agreement and stood, the two men placed the boys between them and tried to guide them to the others. Tony didn’t comply, he moved away and started to cross the road, not really paying attention, he was focused on a familiar feeling and moving towards the source.

Steve grabbed his arm and held him still, “Look out, you nearly stepped in traffic!” He turned him to look at his face, “What is it?”

Tony stared at a building across from them and then he pointed to an upstairs window, “Look, its... I think it's my Father...”

Steve saw a shadow disappear as he looked, “We need to call the Police...” He turned to the other Sentinel’s and as he did Tony broke free and dashed over to the other side between cars. Steve tried to follow but the three Sentinels could only watch as they saw Tony stop at the door of an office building and a man step out and face him. He was a stocky, silver haired, tired looking version of the young boy before him and they looked at each other sadly.

“Father... Are you okay?” The three Sentinels heard Tony say before they managed to cross the road and surround the two.

“I am Junior... You look happy... I didn’t know...” The man sighed, “I am sorry Junior, for everything... When your Mother died, well I made many mistakes... I understand what you’ve done, I hope you will be happy with your new family... I just hope one day...” The clearly shook up man couldn’t get the words out.

Tony who had never witnessed his Father as anything else than arrogant stepped forward and held out his hand to the man, “One day Father... You need to work on some things first...”

Anthony DiNozzo Senior nodded and shook his Son’s hand and patted his cheek gently, “You are already a better man than me, your Mother would be proud! Go with God Son.”

The moist eyed, broken man, nodded at Tony’s protectors and turned and walked away. They watched as men came out of the building, handcuffed him and led him to a waiting SUV, guided him into the back and under escort left the area.

~*~

THE END

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering making a sequel, as the boys grow up, perhaps the next we see them is as working men, or in collage… Not sure yet…  
The story doesn’t feel finished yet so… It will be continued, later. I would like to try and finish the WIP’s I have going first and then get back to this one.  
Thank you to those who have given encouragement and feedback, it has been an interesting year for me. Having always wanted to write but putting family first I always put it off. But earlier this year my 15 year old was struggling with an essay and I was helping him, he could see how much I loved the work, I shared that it had been a dream of mine to write a book one day… He with his simple world view told me to get on with it and write! He is my inspiration and I credit him with giving me that push and support. While he doesn’t enjoy the Fandoms I do, he will critique my work and give ideas… So one day when I have the courage to write in an Air-bender or two in my stories, he may concede to share them with his friends he tells me. 😊


End file.
